Camie solo quiere divertirse
by El Diario del Tress
Summary: Camie es una chica enamorada que espera una respuesta que nunca llegará, pero que pasará cuando tenga una chance de una vez en la vida? Solo la opción mas divertida.(No Quirks AU/Aged-up Characters)
1. Camie solo quiere divertirse

Hola buenas, bueno había subido un fic a esta plataforma, que fue más como una prueba para ver cómo era recibido, esa historia está en rework, pero no la borrare porque hubo gente que pareció gustarle, siento que en los fics de español de calidad, al menos de esta categoría , estamos quedando muy cortos así que en representación de los de habla hispana hago este fic para demostrar que cualquiera puede hacerlo, además creo que casi no hay fics de este par, porque no han interactuado ninguna sola vez y fue difícil pensar todo un escenario para que tuviera sentido, Camie es alguien por naturaleza muy coqueta y con mucho carisma, y siento que este ambiente le viene bien, sin más que decir aquí viene el primer cap, el resto son como de la misma extensión, creo que no hay faltas ortográficas y no se hace lento de leer, es duro pero es trabajo honesto, en fin los leo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Era una linda mañana, pero no tan linda como ella, Camie Utsushimi se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama ortopédica con sábanas de seda negras, su pijama era un camisón suelto de color rojo que abrazaba su figura como un guante.

"Mmm...Hoy será un día glorioso" abrió los ojos para ver que ya había amanecido, eran las 6:30 am, su trabajo empezaba a las 8:00 am, tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse y ponerse bonita para cierto rubio explosivo.

Se levantó lentamente para verse en su espejo de pared, "Si hoy será un gran día", Camie tenía una gran autoestima, con ese impulso siempre pudo perseguir sus objetivos y llegar a donde estaba hoy en la oficina, aunque era suficientemente inteligente para saber las ventajas de ser un bombón como ella.

Nunca abusó de sus atributos, solo para hacer algunas cosas más simples, como ir a buscar algún informe o simplemente conseguir clips, fuera del trabajo ella solo quería divertirse, pasar un buen rato, tal vez acostarse con alguien o algunos, pero esos días estaban en el pasado, ahora su mente solo pensaba en Katsuki Bakugo.

Era alguien tan feroz e interesante, lo que más le llamaba la atención era su determinación y que nunca había caído por sus encantos, si bien cuando le pedía un favor este lo hacía sin mucho ánimo, no fue hasta que ella se acercó directamente a preguntarle porque era tan gruñón.

Esto lo hizo enojar aún más, pero Camie se lo tomó con humor y se retiró, ese fue el comienzo de su extraña relación, Camie era la única persona en la oficina que podía acercarse a Bakugo y hacerle llegar información sin una respuesta violenta de parte de él, poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ella, además eran buenos en lo que hacían.

Camie solo quería saber más de él, siempre había sido así de gruñón? ¿o tenía novia?, con el tiempo solo la segunda pregunta se respondió y debido a las circunstancias un día Camie había logrado ir a su departamento, solamente para entregarle un sobre directamente.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a su compañero de piso, Izuku Midoriya, un chico peliverde con pecas, algo tímido e incómodo, pero se notaba a leguas que tenía un corazón de oro y una gran tolerancia si podía convivir todos los días con Bakugo.

Durante meses fue así, conversando en los horarios libres o acompañándolo a su edificio, a veces cenando las sobras del almuerzo para después retirarse, pero en ninguna ocasión el rubio mostró alguna apertura, pero eso no detendría sus intentos, ¡Jamás!

Al abrir su guardarropa eligió bien sus prendas de hoy, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y a su medida era una buena opción, con unos pantalones de tela negros que mostraran lo mucho que cuidaba su figura, unos tacos negros pero simples para enseñar que era alguien sencilla, y unas pulseras doradas para finalizar, al cerrar el mueble algo cayó.

Era un objeto de...auto recreación, 'Tú no deberías aparecer hasta muuuy tarde en la noche' lo puso en su lugar...junto con los otros, antes de entrar en modo conquista de Bakugo, Camie era una chica muy activa sexualmente, y para dedicarse completamente decidió que debería guardarse para él, era algo anticuada pero así le gustaba a ella.

Pero en las primeras semanas comenzó a notar la falta de satisfacción, y para mantener su buen humor y su promesa compró un set de estos...juguetes.

Fue una buena elección, ya que su elegancia y temple seguían intactos, aunque nada era mejor que algo real y no algo hecho de...goma.

Luego de dejar lista su ropa para la jornada, fue a la ducha, el agua caliente la relajó, empapo su cabello largo y de color miel para lavarlo, cuidar su cabello era muy importante, nunca se sabe cuándo una cita sorpresa podría presentarse, en el fondo sabía que Katsuki nunca se le ocurriría algo así, pero una chica podía soñar.

Al jabonarse paso un poco de agua suavemente en su entrepierna "Maldición es muy temprano para esto", estar mucho tiempo fuera del negocio la había hecho un poco más sensible, un simple toque ya la excitaba, en los días largos cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con el rubio, solo esperaba la noche para llegar y fantasear libremente con él.

Retirando su mano, se negó a darse placer, para terminar su ducha y salir a vestirse 'Solo hay que esperar un poco más'.

Decidió usar un brassier rojo con un calzón del mismo juego, la blusa no era transparente, pero si uno se acercaba lo suficiente uno podría ver el leve color rojo burdeo.

Desayuno un plato de yoghurt natural con avena y frutas, a mucha gente no le gustaba comer sano, ella no sabía porque, ¡si era delicioso!

Salió de su edificio saludando al portero rápidamente, aún tenía media hora y la oficina quedaba a veinte minutos, todo en su lugar como debía ser.

x-x-x-x

"Deku! "

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad, Bakugo estaba arreglándose para ir al trabajo, odiaba usar camisa y corbata, pero el idiota de su jefe lo obliga a usarla, cuando él fuera jefe quitaría esa tonta regla y podría ir como quisiera.

"Kacchan que sucede es muy temprano" dijo Izuku saliendo de su habitación con un pijama simple, un par de shorts verdes y una polera gris.

"Porque rayos estas así? ¿No tienes que trabajar?"

"Hoy me pedí el día, recuerda que tuve que trabajar el sábado horas extra", solo quería volver a la cama, pero el rubio era tan ruidoso.

"Ahh cierto, bien no andes de vago todo el día, me voy" cerrando la puerta sorprendentemente de manera sutil, el casero ya le había advertido sobre los portazos.

"No pensaba hacerlo, iba a limpiar el refrigerador, los trastes y ...se fue"

El peliverde volvió a su habitación para acostarse, nada era mejor que dormir hasta tarde, bueno tal vez cocinar algo sabroso, trotar por el parque o tal vez…

'Anda, Kacchan no llegará hasta la noche, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?'

x-x-x-x

"Buenos días, Baku-san"

"Ah, Hola Camie, ¿no es algo temprano para que vengas a invadirme?"

"Y no es algo temprano para que estés de mal humor?" trató de abrir conversación sonriendo, mirando sobre su cubículo.

'Bien, tranquila que se sienta natural, como si no te importara' estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto para frenarla.

"Y que tienes que hacer esta noche?"

"Trabajo"

"Estás trabajando ahora"

"Tengo que entregar los depósitos"

"Los depósitos de la semana pasada?"

Bakugo la vio, esos ojos cafés lo perseguían, había tratado de evitarla muchas veces, pero nada resultaba, normalmente al primer grito o rechazo las chicas lo dejaban tranquilo, pero no ella.

"Emm Camie…" su teléfono sonó, era su jefe ' No sé si debería agradecerle o no'.

"¿Si, que sucede?, si lo sé, tengo que enviar esto, probablemente una hora, si la tengo justo...Espera, eem lo llamo luego Señor" dijo la última frase entre dientes, odiaba ser el que no estuviera al mando.

"Mierda!" golpeó su escritorio con un golpe seco.

"Hey todo bien? ¿necesitas un café? o quizás terapia?"

"No estoy de humor para tus juegos Camie"

'Nunca lo estas' pensó molesta, nunca le seguía el maldito juego, era tan no divertido.

"Se me quedó la maldita presentación, en mi maldito departamento"

"Ohh...y no puedes simplemente ir a buscarla?", así que eso explicaba por qué tantas groserías a las 8:30 de la mañana.

"No, tengo que terminar esto y luego ir directo a al último piso a presentar, maldición"

"No tienes a nadie que lo pueda traer?" lo estaba ayudando a buscar soluciones.

"El nerd está en casa, pero no quiero pedirle otro favor, luego estaremos en deuda y odio deberle cosas"

'Izuku-kun no parece el tipo de personas que si quiera guarde rencor' pensó ella, era una excusa muy barata, tan orgulloso era?

"Y si voy yo?"

"Que?"

"Digo tu departamento queda como a 15 minutos y hoy no tengo tanta carga, nada que con dos latte no pueda resolver"

Katsuki lo pensó, era darle más esperanzas, pero no tenía de otra, así que accedió.

"Aghh...está bien, toma" le entregó su llave, tenía un llavero de una explosión y de un auto, era algo infantil, "Es la que tiene la misma marca de la perilla, no debes confundirte"

"Esta bien, ¿algo más?" estaba muy feliz, le tenía la confianza suficiente para hacer este tipo de cosas.

"Si, ¿quieres bueno...algo cuando vuelvas? ¿No sé un café o algo?" se veía tan lindo tratando de ser cortés.

"Un latte será suficiente Baku-san, Nos vemos"

Prácticamente saltando fue al edificio 'Siiiii, bien, con calma, es solo ir y salir, y luego podrás tomar un café con él, debe ser el destino' su melena ondeaba con el viento, un par de sujetos voltearon a verla solo por lo radiante que se veía.

'Tal vez pueda molestar un poco a Izuku antes de irme, que estará haciendo?'

x-x-x-x

Mientras subía al ascensor pensaba en las posibilidades de este simple favor, a un café, a una posible cita, a una segunda cita, a una tercera y luego...solo seguir la hacía suspirar, Camie era una chica muy soñadora.

Al llegar al departamento se detuvo en la puerta, pero antes de poner la llave en la cerradura, logro distinguir unos bastante reveladores sonidos femeninos.

Al acercar su oído a la puerta pudo descubrir que eran gemidos, ella se hizo para atrás por la sorpresa 'Quién lo diría, al fin Izuku -kun pudo engatusar a una chica y parece que lo está haciendo bastante bien...pasare lentamente al cuarto de Baku-san, me llevaré la presentación y me iré como si nada'.

No era la primera vez que entraba al departamento, era bastante simple, al entrar había un corredor con una puerta a cada lado, una el baño y otra la bodega, luego se encontraba la sala de estar que tenía un sofá y un sillón, con un televisor grande al frente de ellos, justo al lado se encontraba la cocina americana y al otro se encontraban los cuartos de los chicos, era algo bastante decente para el sueldo de sus amigos.

Sin divagar más lentamente introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, al avanzar de puntillas en sus tacones negros pudo notar que la televisión estaba prendida, ¿' La afortunada chica tendrá algún tipo de fetiche o qué? ...bueno será mejor que ... ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!'

Al asomar un poco su cabeza pudo ver que las voces venían de la televisión, en cortas palabras una película pornográfica y una bastante movida, y si eso ya era algo extraño, ver a Izuku solamente con sus boxers dándose placer ponía las cosas en otro nivel.

Camie estaba helada, no sabía que hacer así que retrocedió un poco, ver al intachable Izuku Midoriya, un destacado oficinista en su campo, viendo pornografía como cualquier quinceañero con hormonas revueltas, era una vista perturbadora, pero aun así la chica fue a ver un poco más el desempeño del chico.

'Es una pésima forma de aprovechar mi día libre, pero que se puede hacer…' pensaba él mientras seguía agitando su mano para llegar al clímax, ya ni siquiera estaba viendo la pantalla, pensaba en otra persona, en una chica rubia que siempre venía de vez en cuando.

Izuku pensaba que Camie era probablemente la chica más atractiva y sexy que haya visto en su vida, tenía unas curvas envidiables, una buena altura, su cabello era sedoso y suave, y sobretodo, tenía buen humor y una risa contagiosa, el mentiría si dijera que no pensó en conquistarla.

Pero era tan fácil como sumar dos más dos y ver que la chica estaba patas arriba por su amigo, así que desechó la idea a las semanas de pensar en llegar a algo con la chica, eso no lo detenía de fantasear con ella a veces, como justo ahora.

Después de varios meses visitando a los chicos Camie nunca había visto al nervioso peliverde de otra manera, un par de veces lo había asustado al salir de la ducha, pero era diferente ver con atención cómo su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración, como el sudor recorría sus abdominales y los músculos de su brazo al estirarse, a ella le gustaban los músculos y que fuera Izuku el que los tuviera era un peculiar contraste con su personalidad.

La chica pensó en la mejor forma de interrumpir al chico, así que decidió que sería igual que siempre, con una broma de mal gusto.

"Es una obra de arte, ¿No?"

"CAMIE-SAN?!"

Izuku tapó su vergüenza con el cojín más cercano lo más rápido que pudo, para ver a la rubia estaba riendo tranquilamente desde el costado, tenía una bonita risa, pero no era el momento de halagar, o tal vez sí?

"¿Qu-que haces aquí? ¿porque no tocaste?" necesitaba respuestas y idear una forma de bajar su erección a niveles normales, el cual era no tener una erección.

"Esas son dos preguntas Izuku-kun, así que responderé la primera, Katsuki-san me envió a buscar un portador USB, su presentación de hoy está ahí, y respeto a lo segundo, el me dio su llave, además pensé que también estabas en tu oficina así que entré sin más" la mentirilla blanca de la chica sonó muy creíble, había algo de verdad en eso, pero Camie había logrado su objetivo.

'Kacchan bastardo, que te costaba llamar y decir que Camie vendría' el chico se lamentaba, pero la verdad no había nada que hacer, solo aceptar y negociar con la chica para que no contara que se estaba complaciendo en el sofá que se sentaban todos los días, eso sí sería terrible.

Poniendo sus manos en el rostro para no ver los ojos color miel de su amiga, suspiró" E-está bien, ya sabes dónde está su cuarto, y nunca hablemos de esto por favor" se sentía terrible.

La chica cambió su semblante, a ella le gustaba molestarlo para ver cómo se sonrojaba y que se avergonzara un poco, para que pudiera tener confianza con el sexo opuesto, pero ahora se veía humillado, decepcionado de sí mismo.

A Camie le parecía de lo más normal, ella también lo hacía regularmente, pero claro no la habían visto hacerlo de esta manera, la autoestima de Izuku estaba en juego y la rubia pensó la forma más divertida que resolverlo.

"Oye no te sientas mal, digo es algo totalmente normal y ¿somos amigos no?"

"Sí...Supongo que sí"

"Peeero, no te saldrá gratis salir de esta Izuku-kun~"

El tono en que dijo su nombre lo aterró y lo excitó, fue una sensación muy extraña pero solo pensó en las condiciones que tendría que seguir, ¿cocinar lo que ella quiera cada vez que venga? de todas formas ya era así, a la chica le encantaba la comida que él cocinaba así que iba descartando esa posibilidad.

¿Tal vez acompañarla de compras? Camie siempre estaba a la moda, incluso de oficinista se veía increíble, con ese pantalón de tela negro que abrazaba su trasero de muy buena manera y su blusa blanca que aun siendo opaca no ocultaban sus abultados pechos, la verdad ya se había quedado sin ideas y solo esperaba la sentencia de su amiga.

"Supongo que es justo, ¿qué quieres Camie-san?"

Diversión, eso quería, el tipo de diversión que se había privado por meses para cautivar a Bakugo, y al ver al peliverde en pleno show, sus dudas se disiparon y su restringida libido salió a la luz.

"Primero, quiero que me digas Camie, solo Camie, nos conocemos hace meses ya basta de formalidades y segundo…quiero que termines"

"Terminar...que?"

"Izuku, seras muchas cosas, pero idiota no eres, tu sabes a qué me refiero~"

"E-estás hablando enserio?"

"Claro que si, ademas, ¿sabías que es malo para la salud no acabar? Es más, te estoy haciendo un favor así que no me iré hasta que lo hagas"

El peliverde pensó '¿Estoy en algún tipo de porno o qué?' **(N/A: Algo así)** pensó en excusas para no hacer tal cosa frente a ella, la chica no tenía ninguna pizca de vergüenza frente al tema así que no podía ir por ese lado, por lo que decir que eran amigos también quedaba descartado, solo ideó una sola excusa, una muy mala.

"B-bueno no puedo hacerlo, no estoy...duro" dijo con vergüenza lo último.

"Jajajaja Izuku eres un payaso, si necesitas ayuda solo tenías que pedirlo~" dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente al peliverde en el sofá, Izuku estaba rojo a más no poder y ya no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

"Es-espera Camie-san ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La rubia se detuvo a su lado y dijo" Te dije que me llamaras Camie, ahora adelante, saca el cojín"

El joven peliverde obedeció lentamente, su miembro estaba medio duro, pero no era suficiente, 'Tiene un buen tamaño, no encaja con su cara, pero eso lo hace mejor' la chica sonrió de lado a lado con sus carnosos labios para dar la siguiente orden.

"Bien muéstrame cómo lo haces"

"N-No puedo, no me siento… en el humor para hacerlo"

"Mmm...si puede que tengas razón, estabas bastante motivado hace un rato… Izuku,¿qué te excita?"

La pregunta era inofensiva y a la vez no, 'De todas formas ya quedé como un depravado… qué más da' el peliverde tomo el control y encendió la televisión, reanudando su...película.

"Se podría decir, que los...pechos, me gusta ver como rebotan y me parecen lindos…"

"Solo lindos? no te parecen sexys y cálidos"

"Bu-bueno...la verdad es que sí, pero no sé si son cálidos..."

La rubia ya tenía suficiente información, así que procedió con su plan, la película era una relativamente normal, una pareja que simplemente cogía, y que la chica tenía unos pechos más grandes que el promedio, probablemente falsos, pero vio que el chico ya había acercado su mano a su miembro para comenzar a tocarse.

"Vamos Izuku no tengo todo el día, es simple, pensé que tenías más experiencia"

"La-la tengo, pero con una chica tan linda como tú al lado…" se sonrojó de inmediato al soltar un comentario que no debería haber dicho.

Camie se sonrojo un poco, ella no se sonrojaba, pero la forma en que lo dijo y que fuera él especialmente, alguien tan tímido la hizo sentir especial, 'Desearía que el maldito de Katsuki fuera más como el…'

"Muéstrame~ así acabaremos esto rápido y todos felices"

"Tenías que decir 'acabar'..."

Camie soltó una carcajada al ver que aun en una situación tan incómoda el peliverde seguía siendo el mismo, fue luego de eso que Izuku había comenzado a masturbarse lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

'De cierta forma que ella esté aquí, hace que me excite más fácil…' el joven continuó hasta tener un ritmo normal, así pasaron unos minutos, pero la chica lo detuvo, tenía una mirada seria, pero un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Lo estás haciendo mal"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo hago mal?"

"Digo no es la forma más óptima, de esa forma solo te vendrás más rápido"

"Y no era eso lo que querías?"

"Si, pero es molesto que no lo hagas bien… y si me dejas"

"Dejarte...DEJARTE?, de que estas..."

La mano de Camie estaba al lado de la suya, estaba en su miembro, era tan suave y delicada, pero lo tomo firmemente, sacando un gemido del chico.

Camie sintio que le habia cedido el control, y comenzó a masturbarlo con técnica, se acercó a su oído, sus labios carnosos acariciaron su oreja para luego decirle "Simplemente escucha lo que diré, no hagas nada más, talvez te de un premio~"

El peliverde estaba tan confundido y excitado, tragó saliva, que una chica lo tocara era mil veces mejor que hacerlo él, asintió y así continuó la lección.

"Primero, el prepucio tiene que estar hasta atrás, el roce de tu propio prepucio te hará eyacular antes de tiempo, así que..." rodó el pedazo de piel hasta dejar la cabeza totalmente descubierta, se sentía muy distinto, ya no tenía esa urgencia de acabar rápido o de agitación que sentía antes del clímax.

"Eso es...Segundo, si solo lo haces de arriba a abajo es algo aburrido, tienes que partir desde abajo…" sujetó su miembro firmemente "Subir girando un poco, antes de llegar a la cabeza" cada movimiento que hacía era sensacional, sumando sus cálidos susurros en su oído Izuku sentía que no podía más.

"Oh Dios! Camie…"

"Parece que te está gustando Izuku~ apenas estamos empezando, Tercero, si está muy seco podría llegar a dolerte, así que si me permites…" la rubia acercó su cabeza al miembro de su amigo, para estar justo arriba y soltar un hilo de saliva que cayó justo en la cabeza, era lo más erótico que Izuku había visto en su vida.

"Ahh~ Bien ahora que está lubricado, podemos pasar al siguiente nivel~"

Camie aumento el ritmo y la presión, de arriba hacia abajo, 'Que el tierno pene de Izuku nunca olvide esto', la respiración del peliverde era agitada y tenía los ojos cerrados, permitiendo a la rubia explorar todo su cuerpo con la mirada, desde sus adorables pecas, hasta sus sutiles abdominales, la respiración de la chica también estaba cambiando de ritmo, ella también se estaba excitando.

'Mierda...contrólate Utsushimi, no puedes dejar que este bombón, tierno y delicioso te tiente… pero se ve tan lindo...Ya sé, no será suficiente, pero ya no puedo solo verlo, también quiero sentirme bien~'

"Bien Izuku, te has portado muy bien, así que te daré tu premio" dijo lo último para apretar su oreja con sus labios, Izuku soltó un grito, estaba al límite, y Camie lo sabía así que se detuvo.

"Po-porque paraste?" dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, la rubia pensó en tenerlo ahí mismo, pero iba a levantar sospechas y aún tenía sus ideas revueltas.

"Te doy tu premio tontito" desabrocho los primeros 3 botones de su camisa, tenía un escote bastante revelador, su sujetador no tapaba prácticamente nada, e Izuku quedó atónito al verlos, eran pálidos y medianamente grandes, eran preciosos.

"Me siento halagada Izuku jajaja"

"Mierda… lo dije sin pensar eh" dijo riendo sobándose la nuca.

"Y eso que solo has visto un poco, dame tu mano"

El acerco su mano lentamente a su busto, no quiso hacer nada la respetaba mucho, pero ella puso su mano sobre la suya, para estrujar con gracia su seno, los gemidos de Camie eran tan obscenos que Izuku eyaculo más pre semen de solo escucharla, quería escuchar más, mucho más.

Sin miedo agarro gentilmente su seno debajo del sostén, de ver tanta pornografía algo sabía, busco su pezón y lo acarició gentilmente, la chica parecía disfrutarlo, no lo había detenido, así que decidió romper el silencio.

"Te-tenías razón Camie, son cálidos"

"Y?" dijo con todo demandante

"Y…sexys"

"¿Solo mis pechos Izuku?" acercó su boca a su oído otra vez "O todo de mi lo es?" mordió su lóbulo para que cediera 'Hace tanto tiempo que no hacía esto, además sus manos fueron tan gentiles, no como los imbéciles con los que salía, me hizo sentir tan bien…'.

Luego de gemir, suplicó "¡Tu! toda de ti, eres la chica más sexy que he conocido Camie, acaba rápido por favor" se veía desesperado de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo.

"Está bien Izuku, prepárate" aumento el ritmo y fue de arriba a abajo para que se viniera, sintiéndose confiada, pasaba su dedo por el orificio, ese punto era muy sensible e Izuku ya no podia mas.

En un momento de duda la chica pensó que venía una descarga grande, muy grande y que probablemente dejaría un desastre en el sofá, así que algo juguetona, acerco sus labios al pene de Izuku y con sus grandes labios le dio un beso en la punta "Vente Izuku, vente rápido"

"Agh! ¡Maldición! Camie…" ese simple gesto con esa voz tan lujuriosa hizo que se viniera, la mejor venida de su vida, y para colmo la rubia la había recibido de lleno en su boca, no supo en qué momento la chica había abierto la boca para recibir la descarga, pero eso no importaba nada lo hacía, solo disfrutar ese momento.

'Santo Dios es mucho, es demasiado…' pensaba mientras tragaba todo el contenido de su amigo, no le molestaba el sabor y sentía que le había hecho un favor que le pagaría más tarde.

"Blah~ Wow no pensé que sería tanto" dijo relamiéndose los labios, ella también lo había disfrutado, vio al peliverde recostado en el sofá, tenía un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca, estaba en trance, se veía totalmente ido de esta dimensión, Camie se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.

'Donde estoy...se sintió increíble…' una mano en su pierna lo despertó, señalaba un teléfono, su teléfono, por instinto lo tomo y respondió.

"Deku bastardo, donde mierda esta Camie, ha pasado media hora desde que salió y todavía no vuelve, no ha llegado al maldito departamento?"

Izuku recuperando su respiración, respondió "Acaba...de irse, no te preocupes"

"Te oyes extraño, ¿seguías durmiendo vago de mierda?"

"Si...tu sabes aprovechar el día, y quería descansar"

"Si bueno no descanses mucho, recuerda que te toca cocinar a ti nerd, en fin, me voy"

Con ese comentario colgó y al fin pudo respirar con normalidad, miro a la chica y le dijo

" Supongo que tienes algo de prisa…", Camie estaba hipnotizada en el estado del peliverde, como su cuerpo se retorcía y lo cansado que estaba después de su orgasmo, quería verlo otra vez, pero el tiempo se había acabado.

"Ehh sí, cierto, bueno yo me iré" dijo parándose y cerrando los botones, dirigiéndose rápido al cuarto del rubio para traer el solicitado USB, al volver a la sala de estar Izuku seguía con la vista al frente respirando lentamente, "Estás bien?"

"De...maravilla, apresúrate, Kacchan alterado no es algo muy...agradable, Adiós Camie"

"A-adiós Izuku" acaso estaba nerviosa? ¿de Izuku? y porque sentía un extraño calor en sus piernas?, eran cosas que pensaría todo el dia y quizás toda la noche…

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

y eso fue todo por el primer capítulo, bastante picante y ya deja más o menos para dónde va la trama, toda la historia tendrá este grado de sexualidad porque o sino sería aburrido, la siguiente parte saldrá pronto y recuerden cualquiera puede escribir, y la gramática castellana es una basura, quien inventó las tildes? Paz


	2. Camie solo quiere arreglar las cosas

Hey buenas, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron y le dieron fav, hacen que esto sea mucho más grato de hacer de lo que ya era, respondiendo a una de las inquietudes en una review sobre el kaachako, en esta historia no hay, pero lo tengo planeado usar en alguna que otra historia, de una forma que no sea tan forzada, el kaachako es un ship, y lo único que respeto es que los que lo escriben son muy valientes y tienen mucha imaginación, porque las interacciones que hay entre ellos en la historia son nulas, en fin aquí viene la continuación.

x-x-x-x

"Hey Deku!"

Izuku estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, parecía un sueño, pero al escuchar a Bakugo decir que Camie había llegado rara a la oficina sus sospechas se habían confirmado, no había sido un sueño, y fue real, muy real.

Estaba concentrado pensando en que pasaría después, ¿seguirán siendo amigos? probablemente sí pero no sería lo mismo, pero ese no era el problema, el problema es que Izuku nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida y lamentaba admitirlo, pero quería experimentarlo de nuevo.

¿Qué posibilidades tenia de que pasara de nuevo? fue un evento aislado y fueron demasiadas coincidencias que parecía planeado. Cómo acercarse a ella sin hacerlo incómodo o tal vez tenía que jugar en esa línea de incomodidad a su favor y si…

"Auch! Kacchan! ¿qué rayos te pasa?" uno de los frijoles de la cena lo había golpeado en la frente para llamar su atención "Llevas como cinco minutos murmurando sin parar, me molesta...en fin en ¿qué piensas tanto nerd?, ¿otro maldito informe para tener tu ascenso? "

Izuku no sabía que responder así que siguió su misma línea sobre trabajo, pero mezclando con lo que tenía en mente.

"B-bueno tengo una colega con la que me siento incomodo, no sé cómo hablar con ella, ni siquiera puedo mantener contacto visual con ella…"

Bakugo tenía una cara molesta "Siempre le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, pregúntale que mierda piensa y cómo se siente, así te ahorras la maldita espera y no pierdes tu tiempo en idioteces como esa" fue bastante directo, pero ese era el punto, además, Camie no parecía ser alguien deshonesta así que era la mejor opción.

"Suena como un buen plan, ¡Gracias Kacchan!" dijo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa honesta que tanto odiaba Bakugo, por lo brillante que era.

"Si si como sea, ¡ahora dime cómo demonios tu puré de papas sabe mejor que el que hago yo!, le echas más leche o que"

Izuku reía mientras cenaba con su amigo, el rubio nunca lo admitiría, pero tener al nerd de compañero de piso era una gran ventaja y se sentía cómodo con él.

x-x-x-x

Un par de días más tarde Izuku tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina traspasando unos informes a pedido de su jefe, así que Bakugo llegaría un par de horas antes, claro está que Camie no sabía esto.

"Y porque quieres acompañarme a mi departamento? ¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar solo?" vociferaba el rubio.

"Bueno hoy olí desde mi cubículo tu almuerzo y quería probar un poco, ¡se veía delicioso!" dijo riendo la chica, era una buena excusa para poder hablar con Izuku, las cosas habían quedado raras entre ellos y quería arreglarlo, al fin y al cabo, no quería arruinar su amistad por algo de una sola vez, aunque igual tenía dudas si deseaba que fuera algo irrepetible…

"Fue el maldito nerd, no sé cómo lo hace, pero la comida siempre le queda mejor, creo que quedaron unas sobras de ayer, si quieres comerlas, me da igual" era la forma de decirle que estaba de acuerdo a que fuera a su departamento.

La chica estaba muy feliz, tendría el espacio para avanzar con Bakugo y talvez algo más, y aclarar las cosas con Izuku, un plan perfecto.

Al llegar al departamento vio que estaba bastante ordenado, pero también notaron que Izuku no estaba "Ah cierto, el nerd se quedará un rato más en el trabajo, así que no llegará pronto, bueno no es como si nunca hubieras estado aquí, adelante supongo" dijo el rubio señalando la cocina.

Camie salto a su espalda, asegurándose de presionar sus pechos en su espalda, que otra señal quería ?, no era tan atrevida para robarle un beso, eso probablemente mandaría todo al diablo "Acompáñame Baku-san, sería muy aburrido sin ti~"

"Ugh...está bien, ojalá el nerd llegue antes" dijo bajando a Camie de su espalda, para caminar a la cocina, a la rubia le molestaba que fuera tan aguafiestas, al menos Izuku le seguía el juego sonrojándose o tapándose el rostro, con cada rechazo ella pensaba si valía la pena todo esto.

Se sentaron en la mesa mientras bakugo ponía a recalentar las sobras, sin dejar de mirar su celular, ella estaba extrañada de ver que no despegaba la cara de la pantalla en ningún momento "Es de mala educación no prestar atención a tus visitas Baku-san~" dijo Camie tratando de llamar su atención.

"Ehh...estoy en algo importante...del trabajo"

Fue una excusa muy vaga, además, ¿que no habían salido del trabajo hace un rato? y él no parecía el tipo de persona que trabajaba en casa, tuvo la idea de que quizás y solo quizás, estaba hablando con otra persona, otra persona que, si captaba su atención, Camie revolvía su puré con pena hasta que el rubio hablo.

"Me...me tengo que ir, al nerd se le olvidó comprar la comida para mañana, vete cuando quieras y deja cerrado, Nos vemos mañana Camie"

"Nos vemos Baku-san" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, el rubio había salido del departamento.

"AGHH! ¿Porque es tan tan idiota?, ¿qué quiere? ¿qué me abra de piernas encima de la mesa o qué? ¿Porque no le atraigo en lo más mínimo?, eso de hacerse el difícil funciona al principio, no siempre" dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero, de mala gana probó el puré, estaba delicioso.

"Mmmm...de verdad que Izuku sabe cocinar, es como si lo hiciera con amor…" Amor...amor que ella había buscado de hace tiempo, amor de verdad, no amor carnal o pasional, amor del que la otra gente siente envidia, porque se puede ver a leguas que es verdadero.

Al pensar en Izuku, un calor invadió su cuerpo, el otro día aguantó su frustración sexual toda la tarde hasta llegar a su cuarto para al fin liberarse, se había venido fuerte, no tanto como Izuku, pero pensar en toda la situación y el lugar, la había excitado como nunca.

"Rayos...no de nuevo" pensó cruzando las piernas para generar roce en su intimidad, pero una macabra idea surgió, ella no estaba en su departamento, estaba en el de los chicos 'Si el maldito de Bakugo no va a hacer nada, aprovecharé el tiempo que tengo aquí en algo divertido~'

De un salto salió de la cocina a la habitación del rubio, para ver que no solo su cubículo estaba impecable su cuarto igual, todo en su lugar, eso ya había arruinado sus planes ahí, cualquier cosa fuera de lugar y ella estaría en problemas o peor Izuku estaría en un lío.

'Izuku...si quizás en su cuarto haya algo' fue a la segunda puerta, este si era una habitación normal, hojas y gráficos desparramados en su escritorio, una silla llena de ropa y las cortinas a media subir, tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad para ser un modesto departamento, muchos dirán que sería una mala cualidad ser así de desordenado, pero a Camie no le disgustaba, de hecho, lo hacía ver más humano y accesible.

Sin miedo entró al desordenado ambiente, vio como en su pared había notas pegadas, la mayoría eran ideas, algunas muy buenas, no la sorprendía que tuviera un cargo más alto que Bakugo en otra compañía, era más creativo y original, sin desmerecer su trabajo duro, pero había una nota que parecía más reciente y estaba en un papel destacado;

"Hablar con...Camie".

La sexy oficinista dio un paso atrás, él también quería resolver las cosas, y le importaba lo suficiente para hasta anotarlo en un lado para no olvidarlo, eso la hizo sentir...bien, la hizo sentir importante.

Avanzó de nuevo y llegó a su cama, vio que estaba sin hacer y que la ropa estaba desparramada, pero vio una prenda que le llamo la atención.

"Eso es del otro día…" dijo con una risilla, se acercó lentamente a la cama para recostarse, después de un día de trabajo lanzarse a una cómoda cama era lo mejor, sobre todo si era la cama de un chico, se embriago en la esencia del peliverde, desde sus perfumadas camisas a sus fragantes sudaderas y por último...sus boxers, esas prendas verdes que había usado esa extraña mañana.

Camie estaba con una falda roja y una blusa sin mangas, elegante y sexy como todos los días, y para lo que iba a hacer ahora...era el atuendo perfecto, "Maldición...cerraré la puerta solo en caso de que llegue alguno de los dos".

Se puso cómoda, puso el cojín en el respaldo y se sentó un poco, desabrocho sus primeros botones de la camisa y desabrocho su falda, dejando sus delgadas piernas libres, solo con su ropa interior roja, luego tomó la preciada prenda y sin dudar inhalo su esencia.

Pudo sentir el sudor y el olor del peliverde, era intoxicante, solo con eso pudo recordar ese día de vívidamente, como cada músculo de Izuku temblaba con su toque, cada sonido que salía de su boca y cómo brillaban sus ojos en cada momento, eso bastó para encender a la rubia, que con su otra mano bajo dentro de su ropa interior.

Pasó poco tiempo para que ella empezara a masturbarse en vez de dar pequeños roces a su pubis, no tenía nada gráfico para excitarse así que solo tenía a su imaginación, con sus ojos cerrados trato de dimensionar al rubio, pero le era imposible, solo podía pensar en verde.

'Ahh ~ Rayos...qué más da, mi cuerpo sabe lo que quiere…' sin resistir más sus impulsos, pensó en aquel día, lo cerca que estaban y lo sensual que fue todo, el ambiente, el momento, la emoción, ese vértigo que nunca había sentido.

Su mano libre llevó la prenda a su nariz nuevamente, liberando un gemido, bajo esa misma mano a su seno para masajear, se estaba empezando a sentir bien y no quería parar" Ahh~ Ohh~...".

x-x-x-x

"Vaya día" dijo Izuku al llegar al fin a su departamento, había sido un día pesado, pero había sido extrañamente satisfactorio, hoy ninguna petición de sus colegas parecía molesta, se hizo viral que estaba en una buena racha y que era como la gallina de los huevos de oro, llenando informes o enviando recados.

Incluso sus colegas femeninas que siempre lo vieron como alguien muy tímido, intentaron aprovechar su buen humor, y para su sorpresa fue de lo mejor, no tartamudeo y acepto con gusto cada tarea que le ponían, hacía todo tan bien que se ganó la envidia de sus compañeros, ya que sin esforzarse se había rodeado de chicas pidiendo ayuda, algunas fijándose un poco más en él.

Pero ya estaba en casa, al entrar pudo ver que todo estaba tranquilo, Bakugo le había dicho que salió a comprar vegetales, así que asumió que no había nadie, al llegar a la sala de estar noto que alguien estaba comiendo en la mesa, dejó su mochila en el sofá y desabrocho un poco su corbata, para qué iba a estar tan arreglado en su propia casa, al llegar a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua, mientras lo bebía, notó que la comida seguía tibia.

"Que extraño...Kacchan normalmente no desperdicia la comida, quizás…"

"Ahh~Izuku…"

Ese sonido

Ese simple sonido, lo sacó de foco, gritando en voz baja dijo "¿Que mierda fue eso?", tomó un cuchillo solo por si las moscas, a medida que se acercaba los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, pero al quedar al frente de la puerta pensó, ¿quién podría estar aquí? un ladrón era muy improbable, el portero habría notificado a las autoridades y hay cámaras en los pasillos y ascensor, la voz era femenina y parecía conocida, además sabia su nombre.

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio el bolso en el sofá, que claramente no era de Bakugo ni suyo.

'Que mujer, podría estar aquí sin sospechas, y que además me conozca, no me digas que…' lentamente Izuku fue abriendo la puerta, para quedar marcado de por vida, Camie, la chica más sexy que haya conocido, estaba en su cama, con su ropa interior, masturbándose, mostrando mucho más de lo normal y no estaba reprimiendo nada "Ahh~Izuku frota tu sexy y duro cuerpo contra mi…"

Eso sacó un gran sonrojo de parte del peliverde, era demasiado erótico, 'Santo Dios...que hago que hago que hago, mmm...piensa' era lo mejor que hacía, pensó en cerrar la puerta fuerte, así ella se detendría y nada habría pasado, pero eso sería...aburrido, ella pudo hacer lo mismo hace un día, pero no lo hizo, tomo la decisión más arriesgada y tal vez Izuku debía hacer lo mismo, así que le robo una página de su libro.

"U-una obra de arte ¿no?" dijo con algo de nervios abriendo la puerta, Camie freno de golpe, abrió los ojos y vio al peliverde con su traje de oficina, era un simple traje negro con camisa blanca, su corbata estaba suelta, se veía bien, bastante elegante, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que la había encontrado infraganti mientras se daba placer, las vueltas de la vida…

"Ho-hola Izuku, que tal? te ves bien, siempre has usado esa corbata" trato de usar su estilo para zafarse de la situación, pero sabía que era inútil, en el fondo ella quería...que la atraparan, que él la atrapara, y que se diera otra situación emocionante.

"Ehh Si, Es el traje que siempre uso, ¿pero se puede saber...que haces aqui?"

"Bakugo dijo que podía comer las sobras de su almuerzo, por cierto, cocinas muy bien Izuku tienes talento" dijo sentándose bien y tapando sus delgadas piernas con un sweater cercano, tratando de bajar el perfil del asunto.

Izuku dio la vuelta, fue a buscar sus cosas y las de Camie,y guardar el cuchillo en la cocina, había ideado el plan "perfecto" en unos momentos, al volver cerró su puerta esta vez con candado, se acercó al borde de la cama, dejo su maleta y el bolso en los pies de la cama, se sacó su abrigo y su corbata y suspiro.

"Me refiero a que haces aquí...en mi cama, haciendo, ya tu sabes…" no podía ocultar su sonrojo y tampoco la chica de carnosos labios.

"Ahh...eso, bueno yo estaba, estaba aburrida, si"

"Osea cada vez que te aburres… ¿haces eso?" Izuku se acercó un poco más, la chica se puso nerviosa, pero no lo alejó, esperaba lo inevitable.

"Bu-bueno, no siempre, y tú no eres nadie para juzgarme, hace unos días estabas en mi misma posición" dijo la peli miel haciendo un puchero, apelando a su ternura y a la culpa.

"Hey eso es...eso es cierto, pero porque aquí en especial, y porque con...mi ropa interior" era la duda que tenía, si tanta gana tenía de hacerlo, porque simplemente no se fue a su departamento, a menos que, quisiera provocar la situación.

"Es que…" no alcanzo a terminar un portazo se escuchó, Bakugo había llegado, ambos se retorcieron ante el grito del rubio "Hey Deku, ¿ya estás aquí?"

La oficinista apretó con fuerza el sweater 'Carajo, ya llegó, que sera de mi que sera de mi yo tan buena que era…' pero no contaba con que el peliverde, la tranquilizara con un simple toque.

Izuku puso un dedo sobre los labios de Camie, eran bastante suaves, como siempre lo supuso, luego hablo "Si Kacchan, ya llegué hace un rato"

"Viste a Camie salir? ¿o acaso sigue aquí?"

Ese era el momento de decidir, Izuku vio la expresión de sorpresa y el rubor en el rostro de la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, eso lo hizo inclinarse, por lo más divertido.

"Camie-san se fue hace un rato, la encontré en la recepción, no te preocupes "

"Ah, está bien, no hagas ruido nerd, estaré trabajando en mi habitación"

Se escuchó como la puerta de la habitación del lado se cerró, y como un teclado se escuchaba, Camie no sabía qué hacer, ¿porque había mentido? ¿que tenía en mente? ¿y porque estaba aún más excitada que antes?

"Hey Camie...tu, pudiste terminar?"

La chica desvió la mirada, sorprendida por su comentario 'En qué rayos está pensando...bueno no me delató así que…' dijo susurrando "NO! llegaste justo antes…"

"Sabes...es malo para la salud quedar a mitad de camino... porque no me...muestras como lo haces, así esta pequeña travesura tuya quedará entre los dos" dijo con una leve sonrisa, él tenía una sonrisa adorable, pero ahora era más arrogante y sexy, la chica estaba cediendo.

"Enserio usaste lo mismo que te dije yo? ...que original" su agarre al sweater se hizo más débil, y estaba algo sorprendida de que usara lo que dijo ayer en su contra.

"No hagas mucho ruido...las paredes son algo delgadas" usó sus manos para desabrochar los elegantes tacones de la pelimiel.

Cambió al ver que el peliverde había cambiado el ambiente decidió ser algo egoísta, no iba a ser tan fácil obedecer las exigencias del dueño del cuarto.

"Bueno no tengo nada para excitarme…"

Ahora el peliverde estaba sentado al lado de ella y dijo suavemente "Bueno te veías bastante motivada hace un momento ... ¿en qué pensabas?" desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver sus pectorales, ganando un suspiro de su invasora.

"Pensaba...en ti y lo sexy que te veías la otra vez, cuando te hacía gemir, cuando te tenía en mi poder" suspiraba con el peliverde a centímetros de ella.

"Si...se sintió increíble, de hecho, pensaba que podría masturbarme todos los días, pero no se habría sentido tan bien, pero ahora yo tengo el control, "

"Izuku...que rayos te pasó?"

"Tu...eso pasó, ahora recuéstate, creo que necesitas algo de ayuda" Camie se recostó, relajando su cuerpo, "No tienes que imaginar nada ahora...tienes el evento en vivo"

Izuku debería ser confiado más seguido, Camie no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta iniciativa, pero no iba a discutir ahora, esas serían situaciones incómodas que afrontarán más tarde.

Se dejó llevar por el momento, sus manos exploraron debajo de la camisa, usando sus uñas para delimitar su piel y marcarla un poco, él se retorció al sentir sus uñas rasgando, él también quería jugar.

"Parece que ya encontraste una m-motivación…" dijo quitando el sweater, viendo su desabotonada camisa y sus mojadas bragas "¿Puedo?" aún tenía la decencia de preguntar, al parecer esto sería una costumbre entre ellos, al entrar en esa zona, solo el placer importaba y Camie lo sabía.

"Si...adelante" susurro suavemente, besando sus abdominales, subiendo hasta su cuello, sin subir más, era algo para lo que ambos no estaban preparados, era un simple beso en los labios, ambos pensaban que esa era la verdadera barrera que separaba la amistad, pero ninguno de los dos lo dijo, solo vagaba por sus mentes.

Los labios de la peli miel se sentían tan bien contra su piel, era como el toque de un ángel, un ángel con carnosos labios y cuerpo espectacular," Mmm...Se siente bien, siempre me encantaron tus labios Camie, son tan sensuales y únicos"

"Ah sí? pues dejare este bello torso, lleno de marcas, hechas por mis labios, ¿qué dices sobre eso?" el lápiz labial dejaba todo su cuerpo lleno de manchas, Izuku no sabía porque lo excitaba tanto, que Bakugo los descubriera, que fuera lo más sexy que había experimentado en su vida, o simplemente porque era ella lo que lo hacía.

"Disfruta el show" Camie comenzó a masturbarse mientras seguía besando el torso de su amigo, cada toque era más potente, era una experiencia única, su clítoris ya estaba húmedo, pero con él sobre ella solo se lubricaba más, aumentando su placer.

Izuku gemía suavemente ante el trato que le estaban dando y al igual que ayer pensó en darle una mano…

"Hey Camie?"

"Muack, que pasa...demasiado sexy para ti?" dijo lamiendo su pezón sensualmente.

"Mmm...Claro que no, estaba pensando en darte una mano…"

'Wow' Camie se vio tentada ante esa idea, era aumentar el peligro mil veces, pero se inclinó por lo más divertido.

"Si porque no, travieso", recostó su cuerpo para darle espacio, esto se iba a poner bueno.

"Aquí voy…" puso su dedo en la entrada de la rubia, esto hizo que gimiera, llamando la atención de su compañero "Hey Deku, ¿qué rayo pasa? porque tanto ruido?"

Camie se tapó la boca, riéndose un poco, Izuku respondió rápidamente "Lo siento, arrastre la silla, no lo haré más" los corazones de ambos latían como caballo de carreras "Casi nos atrapan" chilló la chica emocionada, su corazón no paraba de latir.

"Si...estuvo muy cerca, no podemos hacer ruido, recuerda"

"Si lo sé, pero...se sintió muy bien"

Izuku se sonrojo por el comentario y pensó en una...divertida solución, tomando esos benditos boxers verdes, los acercó al rostro de la sexy joven" muerde esto si sientes que ya no puedes más "

La chica asintió y dijo "¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces? no es igual que en esas películas que tanto te gustan~"

"Sé que no es igual...pero ayuda que tu cuerpo sea más sexy que las chicas de esas películas, además...eres real y bastante húmeda" dijo tocando su botón con sus ásperos dedos.

Camie estaba en shock por el comentario, fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que le decían, claro ella no les tomaba importancia, con el toque de su clítoris, apretó sus dientes en la prenda, clavando sus manos en los hombros de su compañero.

Izuku vio la camisa desarreglada de la chica, y sin miedo acercó su mano para tocar sus senos, eran tan suaves como aquel día, pero mucho más cálidos "Ya te habías tardado…" dijo la peli miel, el oficinista la habías escuchado fuerte y claro, pero decidió hacerse el sordo.

"No entendí lo que dijiste, tal vez si no tuvieras eso en la boca…" Camie inocentemente sacó la prenda de su boca "Dije que yaAHH~ Ohh Izuku eres un …" de golpe introdujo dos dedos, haciendo que la chica gimiera, cerrando la boca en un instante, ese había sido un movimiento cruel, que para su mala suerte la había excitado mucho.

"Hey nerd, ¿qué mierda fue eso?"

"Ya sabes Kacchan, a estos sujetos les encanta mandar esos videos de broma"

"Ahh...si son de lo peor, pon en silencio tu maldito teléfono"

"Claro" sus orbes verdes miraban a Camie como una presa, ella susurro "Eres un malvado Izuku~, ahora apresúrate antes de que sea muy tarde" era cierto, Camie tenía que volver a su departamento y no quería ser el responsable de que algo malo le pasara por una travesura como esta, así que decidió pasar al siguiente nivel.

"Como digas ...pero me gustaría intentar algo" su nariz bajo desde su vientre al frente de su intimidad, viendo esa ropa interior roja, la cual estaba prácticamente goteando, "No por ver muchas de esas películas sabrás como hacerlo Izuku~" lo estaba retando, en el fondo quería que lo hiciera increíble.

"Bueno...solo tengo que ver con qué movimiento tiembles y repetirlo, hasta que ya no puedas más…"

"Inténtalo…" La chica se recostó, mordiendo otra vez la prenda, masajeando uno de sus senos con una mano y la otra sobre la cabeza del atrevido peliverde.

Con un rápido movimiento, dejó sus bragas en sus tobillos, ella las pateo con gracia, 'Bien, bien ahora no hay que sentir asco o esas cosas, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?' pero al ver su intimidad en gloria y majestad quedó petrificado.

La rubia pudo sentir algo de duda, así que dijo"¿Que paso con todo tu ímpetu? nunca habías visto una?"

La verdad era que no, era extrañamente hermosa, sus pliegues eran rosados y se veían suaves, había un pequeño y rosado botón arriba, que intuía era el clítoris, había pequeños vellos rubios, a él no le disgustaba, pero aun así era sorprendente.

"No ... la verdad es que no, pero se ve muy sexy, aquí voy Camie" saco su lengua para lamer uno de los laterales "Uhmmm" era una buena señal, así que aplicó más presión en el mismo lugar, obtuvo la misma reacción, continuó hasta que introdujo su lengua un poco más profundo.

Avanzo un poco más y se le ocurrió tocar ese botón inflado pero una mano la detuvo, Camie estaba sonrojada apretando su ropa interior con sus dientes "Izuku si lo haces voy a gritar, no estoy bromeando".

"Esa es la idea…" y moviendo la mano gentilmente, lo tocó con su pulgar, la chica se retorció en la cama, moviendo sus manos a su boca para que no salieran sus gemidos, la prenda era de mucha ayuda, luego de eso el peliverde fue metódico, lamiendo sus pliegues, humectando con su saliva y luego profundizando hasta llegar al mágico botón, una y otra vez.

'Maldición...no es perfecto, pero...se siente muy bien, se ve tan tierno comiéndome, como un gatito, pero los gatos no son tan feroces como el' la peli miel estaba comenzando a ceder en el placer, acercándose prontamente a su orgasmo, empujando sus caderas para que el peliverde no se detuviera por nada en el mundo.

Estaba empezando a entender porque a los sujetos de esas cintas les gustaba tanto hacer esto, era delicioso, el sabor de Camie era adictivo, era como comer yogur sin sabor, elegante igual que ella, además sentir sus pliegues con su lengua era exquisito, el cambio de ritmo de la pelimiel fue notable, entendió la señal y aumentar la intensidad de su trabajo oral, de alguna manera le estaba devolviendo todo el placer que le había hecho sentir en su encuentro anterior.

"Mmmm ~ Izuku, estoy cerca, más rápido más rápido, no me des descanso Ohh~"

"Está bien ~ slurp~ no pensaba hacerlo, Ohh Camie, sabes tan bien…"

"No digas esas cosas porque o si no, o si no ... Mmmm~" mordió la prenda con toda su fuerza y tapo su boca con sus manos, se había venido, mejor dicho, Izuku la hizo venirse, algo que nunca en la vida se habría imaginado.

El peliverde tenía su rostro lleno de fluidos, tenía un gran sonrojo, pero no estaba nervioso, sino más curioso, de cómo algo tan simple lo había hecho sentir tan bien.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta del rubio, habían cumplido su objetivo, la chica se acomodó y vio el gran bulto en el pantalón del oficinista, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, ambos no supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, pero Bakugo los aterrizo a ambos a la realidad.

"Hey Deku, hay que cerrar el jodido departamento, ya van a ser las 10 de la noche"

"E-está bien Kacchan, yo me encargo" se sentó y miró a la pelimiel, tan hermosa como siempre, y con una malévola sonrisa "Supongo que ya no nos queda tiempo…"

"Ahh...Si, fue algo supongo" ella se había perdido en los ojos del chico, mezclado con el placer

"Ehh si..., tu viniste así? digo ya hace algo de frío a e-esta hora" la chica noto que su atuendo era algo ligero para la hora.

"S-sí, no tenía planeado quedarme hasta tan tarde"

"Puedes...tomar una de mis sudaderas, la que más te guste, aunque la verdad son todas parecidas" se rasco la nuca por la simplicidad de su ropa.

"Que amable de tu parte...pero que harás respecto a esa cosa?" Camie se acercó y paso su mano por sobre el pantalón, el peliverde se tapó la boca, al sentir su toque, era un efecto que solo ella tenía.

"Supongo que...ver algún video para aliviarme, o simplemente dejarlo ir"

"No puedes dejar ir eso, talvez sea idea mía, pero hasta se ve doloroso"

"Qué sugieres entonces?"

"Que dices si...esperas a que llegue a mi casa, me ponga cómoda y te mande alguna...inspiración"

¿Había oído bien? ¿Inspiración? en otras palabras, Camie iba a mandarle...fotos?

"E-estás segura?"

"Sip, hoy probaste que eres bastante divertido y además confió en ti"

"Oh gracias Camie, significa mucho"

"Ni lo menciones" la chica se puso de pie, abrochó su camisa y se colocó la sudadera prestada, era cálida, igual que el dueño.

'Que estás pensando chica? no puedes caer por él, somos amigos… y a mí me gusta Baku-san, o eso se supone' encontró su falda y vio que él le entregaba con algo de vergüenza su ropa interior.

Con una sonrisa le dijo" Quédatelas, las necesitaras más tarde~, yo igual me llevaré un recuerdo" guardo el boxer verde en su bolso, para luego tomar los tacones con su otra mano, antes de salir de la habitación.

Sonrojado, Izuku la detuvo gentilmente, "Espera, Kacchan es muy perceptivo, si nota que hay dos personas no dudará en salir" Camie estaba sorprendida de lo cauteloso que era, hacía volver esa sensación de peligro de hace unos momentos.

Dando la vuelta, se agacho un poco, poniendo sus manos atrás, la pelimiel con una risilla entendió el gesto y subió a la espalda del peliverde 'Es cálida, y fuerte…' la chica se relajó, rodeo el cuello de su amigo con gentileza.

"Bien vamos" susurro Izuku.

Caminando lentamente, se dirigieron a la puerta, el corredor era corto, pero aun así el trayecto se hizo eterno, Camie vio el sofá y apretó su busto contra el peliverde, "Ca-Camie, no hagas eso ahora…".

La chica fue directo a su oído y susurro "No puedes detenerme Izuku, además tu orejita se ve tan vulnerable" fue a masajearla con sus labios, Izuku paró en seco conteniendo un gemido y cargándose en la pared.

"Hey Deku, vas a cerrar o qué? te estas tardando mucho" con ese comentario apretó los muslos de la pelimiel con fuerza, ella igual aumento su agarre en su cuello, casi botando sus cosas.

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos" y con unos pasos más llegaron a la puerta, la peli verde abrió la puerta lentamente y depósito a su amiga con gentileza, como si fuera la flor más frágil del prado.

"Su-supongo que nos vemos no?" dijo Izuku rascándose la nuca, la pelimiel vio su marcado pecho, con sus rasguños y besos, su desordenado cabello y el sonrojo en su rostro, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Si, nos vemos, por cierto, dame tu número, si le pregunto a Baku-san será muy sospechoso"

Luego de intercambiar teléfonos, ella se fue descalza hasta el ascensor, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado, el peliverde seguía tocando su mejilla, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no lo besaba ahí, desde su mama.

Volvió a su cuarto, sin antes lavar los trastes, solo para matar tiempo hasta que llegara a su casa sana y salva 'Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella, solo han pasado unos días, pero que días…' pensó al terminar de limpiar el ultimo plato.

Al ver su habitación tan desordenada sintió algo de vergüenza, una chica había venido aquí y todo estaba hecho un desastre, doblo la ropa que estaba limpia y al levantar una sudadera, vio su "premio", las bragas de Camie, apagó las luces de la sala de estar y se adentró en su cuarto.

Recostándose en su cama inspeccionó la prenda, era de un color rojo oscuro, burdeos como diría su madre, tenía unos detalles en los bordes y un pequeño lazo en el centro, el mismo centro que estaba húmedo, Izuku miró a ambos lados aun estando solo, y cerrando los ojos lamió la prenda, para luego olerla.

Con un gran suspiro se recostó, la esencia lo relajo y le lleno el pecho de orgullo, era una sensación que nunca había sentido, la verdad nunca había tenido mucha relación con el sexo opuesto, hasta los 18 años solo fueron Bakugo y él contra el mundo, luego de 5 años de universidad fue más de lo mismo, pero en ese momento aprendió una gran lección.

Antes de tener esas charlas hasta la madrugada o esas típicas salidas de universitarios, la gente juzgaba con los ojos, el cómo te veías era vital para llamar la atención y sobrevivir socialmente, lamentablemente fue el último año cuando se dio cuenta, así que tomo la decisión de al menos ser agradable a la vista, así la gente se le acercaría mas fácilmente.

Logró hacer una rutina de ejercicios y luego de dos años ahí se encontraba, su cuerpo no era tan voluptuoso, pero tenía músculos magros y firmes, como el quería, pero aun así al entrar a la oficina no mucho había cambiado, fue en ese entonces que había aprendido otra gran lección, el físico no lo es todo, su personalidad tímida e algo inquieta empujaban a la gente, pero hoy fue distinto.

El primer encuentro con Camie lo había hecho sentir más apuesto, más seguro de sí, y si alguien como Camie lo había halagado de una forma muy extraña, ¿porque otras personas no? Eso fue lo que noto hoy, al estar con una actitud más positiva y abierta, toda la gente se le acercaba, si bien era para corregir o terminar sus trabajos era un comienzo.

Al reflexionar sobre su día, Izuku noto que su celular brillaba y vibraba, era un mensaje de texto, al ver la interfaz vio dos cosas que cambiaron su pulso, uno que el mensaje era de 'Camie 3', y la otra que era una foto, esta sería una larga noche.

x-x-x-x

Y eso fue todo por este cap, como ven la tónica sigue, espero les haya gustado y vean la historia que subí ayer, esta buena buena, es más cursi, pero con el mismo trabajo de fondo, ahí nos olemos


	3. Camie solo quiere ayudarlo

Bueno con algo de retraso, pero aquí está la tercera parte de este fic, subiré hartas cosas hoy, pero solo esas de momento para terminarlas en buena ley y que no se sientan apuradas, en fin, aquí está el tercer cap.

x-x-x-x

"Quizás qué cara va a poner jijiji, ¿fue muy atrevido? Nah ya me ha visto en peores fachas" Camie estaba muy entretenida con el mensaje, había sido una foto de ella enviando un beso con un guiño, pero solo con su sostén negro, que no ocultaba mucho que digamos.

Ella quería ver su respuesta, la emocionaba tener este tipo de conversación, se sentía como una adolescente, y ya no podía esperar más.

Vio que su mensaje fue leído, segundos después aparecieron los símbolos de que el receptor estaba enviando una respuesta.

_Izk: ¿Vaya tu sí que vas al grano eh?_

'Se está haciendo el difícil? después del espectáculo en su cuarto...que gracioso jajaja' Camie se recostó en su cama, su gran cama con sábanas negras de seda, vivir sola tenía sus lujos, solo tenía su brasier puesto y la sudadera del peli verde al lado.

_Cam: ¿No fue suficiente Señor Exigente?_

'Hablar con una chica por texto es genial!' lo mejor de los chats es que la otra persona no podía ver tu expresión en ese momento, así que podía escribir lo que fuera y ella solo tendría que aceptarlo, sin molestarlo o...seducirlo.

_Izk: Es bastante convincente, pero para mi situación actual, No, no es suficiente Señorita Utsushimi._

La peli miel soltó una risa ante la formalidad del mensaje 'Ahh así que cree que estamos en la oficina, dos pueden jugar ese juego…'.

_Cam: Está bien Señor Midoriya, ¿podría ser más específico con su solicitud? alguna...zona en específico._

Izuku no podía ocultar su sonrisa, más que por el motivo de la conversación, sino por la sorpresa de que ella le siguiera la corriente sin siquiera pedirlo.

_Izk: Bueno al parecer aún tiene cubiertas algunas zonas, además no tengo una vista completa de su escultural figura Señorita Utsushimi._

Camie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no le sorprendía, después de lo que había hecho en su cuarto esa simple foto no lo iba a satisfacer, así que decidió equilibrar la balanza.

_Cam: Es cierto Señor Midoriya, pero el primer mensaje fue una prueba para corroborar sus intenciones, aunque si quiere ver la vista completa, tendrá que estar en igualdad de condiciones._

Eso excito al peli verde, rápidamente cerró su cortina y comenzó de a poco, primero quitándose los pantalones, con algo de duda envió una foto desde su torso con la camisa entreabierta, hasta sus piernas, con unos boxers azules con franjas, como eran deportivos, eran bastante reveladores.

La oficinista se mordió el labio inferior al ver tal cuerpo, ese cuerpo que pudo haber sido suyo en el momento correcto, dejo de divagar y respondió.

_Cam: Si bien es un avance, no es suficiente, va a tener que seguir intentando._

'Era obvio, no quería detenerme ahí' Izuku se quitó su camisa y para tentarla aún más, tomo su miembro con una mano por encima de la prenda 'A ver si esto es de tu talla'.

"Wow...ahora sí que va en serio, bien es hora de ponerse traviesos~" estaba comenzando a excitarse y pensó en una forma de hacer esto aún más divertido.

_Cam: Eso está mejor, ahora para lograr su ascenso, debe cumplir esta orden, dentro de dos minutos, deberá enviar una foto totalmente desnudo, mordiendo alguna prenda del sexo opuesto que posea, que estoy segura que la tiene, y para ser justos, yo cumplire con la misma condición, comenzando desde ahora._

'Maldición, que hago?, digo ya llegue hasta aquí, pero…' Izuku tenía un problema con las fotos en las que aparecía su rostro, no es que no fuera apuesto, pero no era para nada fotogénico, siempre salía con los ojos saltones o una sonrisa demasiado forzada, la foto era a cuerpo completo, así que velozmente pensó en un plan 'Al menos no tendré que sonreír, tendré algo en mi boca, pero que hago con mis ojos…'.

Camie por otro lado ya estaba lista, las ventajas de tener un espejo en su habitación se hacían presentes, iba a estar sentada de rodillas mirando al espejo, con un gesto de 'oops' como si hubiera sido un accidente que le hubieran tomado la foto, vio que sus senos estaban bien y que su intimidad también se viera, estaba ansiosa por la foto del peliverde, por un momento pensó que se negaría, pero al no responder el mensaje lo tomo como una aceptación.

Era increíble como solo la lujuria los empujaba a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero la carne es débil y a ellos no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Treinta segundos antes de que acabara el tiempo, la peli miel ya había sacado la foto, era una bomba, como para una revista, y al pasar el tiempo apretó 'enviar'.

Al mismo tiempo recibió una foto, quedo atónita "Agh...Ahora no voy a poder dormir", Izuku estaba completamente tendido, con su miembro en gloria y majestad, pero la expresión que tenía era el sello de la foto, tenía su mano frente a sus ojos, con los dedos entreabiertos para dejar ver sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, mordiendo sensualmente la prenda de la chica.

Camie por instinto bajo una mano para complacer sus urgencias, pero tenía que cumplir, así que nuevamente se inclinó por la opción más divertida.

_Cam: Excelente Señor Midoriya, para recibir su ascenso, se solicita que use audífonos, a menos que quiera que todos a su alrededor escuchen el alboroto que estoy a punto de hacer._

'Ni de broma…' desesperadamente salió de su cama para buscar un maldito par de audífonos, dio vuelta toda su ropa y sus cajones y no encontró nada, en medio de la confusión recordó que su madre le había regalado unos audífonos hace unos años, pero como él no escuchaba música, simplemente los guardo, la mejor decisión de la vida.

_Izk: Muy bien Señorita Utsushimi, estoy equipado para su demostración._

En un instante su pantalla cambio, 'Video llamada entrante ~Camie 3 ~ ', en ese segundo todo se desplomó y volvió a armarse, siguiendo su instinto y su libido contestó.

"Buenas noches Señor Midoriya, Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí" la cámara mostraba a Camie en tercera persona, simplemente grabando su rostro, estaba sonrojada y algo despeinada, aun así, se veía gloriosa.

"Muchas gracias Señorita Utsushimi, la verdad no lo pude haber logrado sin sus incentivos" alejo un poco la cámara de su rostro, para que la peli miel viera más de él, desde su rostro hasta sus rodillas, todo lo importante.

Camie dejo su celular apoyado en el cojín, apuntando al resto de la cama, se recostó y abrió algo las piernas, para luego traer unos objetos bastante...peculiares.

El oficinista se sonrojo, al ver a la chica en esa posición, comenzó a tocar suavemente su zona intima, ella también estaba en ese humor.

"Muy bien Izuku, ya me aburrí del maldito lenguaje formal así que iré al grano, tienes 3 opciones, pero primero, cambia la cámara, quiero ver al no tan pequeño Izuku~"

"E-está bien" la maravilla de la tecnología moderna, con un simple toque las pantallas del celular del peli verde se habían volcado, en una esquina se veía el punto de vista de Izuku, y en el resto de la pantalla se encontraba la coqueta Camie.

La peli miel había ordenado unos cojines a su lado, eran 3, y luego de ver que el chico estaba listo, dijo "Buen chico, ¡ahora veremos qué hay detrás de la puerta número 1!", al sacar la almohada se reveló un consolador, era de goma y rosado.

Izuku estaba sorprendido al ver que ella poseía ese tipo de cosas, sabía que era juguetona, pero no a ese extremo 'El imbécil de Kacchan tiene a una diosa rogando por él y no hace absolutamente nada?, bueno que más da, no es como que me guste Camie…' (N/A: ¿o sí?).

"Es bastante simple, pero no por eso menos efectivo, ¡ahora detrás de la puerta número 2!" con un pequeño salto, volteo el segundo cojín, era un vibrador, tenía forma de batidora, lo cual confundió a Izuku "Emm y ese que se supone que hace?".

Camie se relamió los labios al ver lo curioso que estaba su espectador "Ese es un vibrador muy especial, no se introduce en ningún lado, es solo para...estimular" dijo encendiéndolo, viendo cómo solo se movía en la punta, había llamado la atención del chico.

"Y, por último, pero no por eso menos importante, ¡la puerta número 3!" al mover la última almohada, se dio a la luz un consolador pequeño y curvo 'Parece una lámpara de lava…' pensó el peliverde al pensar que obscenos propósitos tenía ese objeto.

"Este es uno que nunca he usado porque bueno… va en lugares que se supone no entren cosas~" con esa pista Izuku entendió más de lo que debería, y con eso venia lo más difícil, ¿cuál sería su arma contra la sensual Camie?

"Sí que estás preparada eh?"

"Nah, lo pensé sobre la marcha, piénsalo como un premio por esa foto digna de una revista que me enviaste~, ahora cual será tu elección? .Ku~"

'En la universidad no te enseñan esto, o tal vez si, Agh maldición…' estaba algo indeciso, todas las opciones se veían prometedoras, y su erección comenzaba a doler de tanto tiempo que llevaba así, pero, aun así, noto que Camie cedía si la opción era más 'divertida', así que pensó en un plan, para de alguna forma, llevarla a usar los 3 juguetes.

"Elijo la primera opción, pero si no logras hacer que eyacule en tres minutos...tendrás que usar otro juguete más, hasta que lo logres, ambos podemos ver la duración de la llamada así que no puede haber trampas"

Camie estaba impresionada por como el peliverde improvisaba aun con esa gran erección 'Me la jugó bien, sabe que quiero verlo venirse, eres un pillo Izuku, me encanta~'.

"Acepto tu reto, pero si dejas de tocarte, aunque sea una vez, yo me detendré, cortaré la llamada, y me deberás un deseo, el que yo quiera" dijo la chica sacando la lengua, tomo el consolador rosado y se colocó frente a su celular.

"Y ya que te gusta hacer tus estrategias, si te vienes antes de usar los 3 juguetes, también me deberás un deseo~, ¿aceptas?" dijo lamiendo la punta del consolador de lado a lado coquetamente.

"A-acepto, pero ¿qué pasa si tú te vienes antes que yo?"

"Como si eso fuera a pasar" dijo dando besos en toda la longitud del juguete, asegurándose de que se escuchara fuerte y claro.

"Es lo justo, si llega a pasar...tú me deberás un deseo"

"Está bien señor apostador, comencemos" sin miedo comenzó a lamer el falso pene, tenía uno de verdad justo al frente, pero eso solo la excitaba más, imaginando que era el de su espectador, con suaves movimientos pasaba su lengua por todo el largo del consolador, gimiendo y haciendo gestos inapropiados.

'Maldición, es buena…' Izuku estaba obligado a masturbarse para seguir viendo más, y así lo hizo, igual como le enseño Camie, así podría durar lo más posible, pero apenas llevaban un minuto y no era nada fácil, ver a su amiga fascinarse con el juguete sexual era increíble, todo su cuerpo se movía y su lengua se veía tan lasciva, al igual que sus provocativos gemidos.

"No es justo...solo estás usando tu boca" estaba respirando y exhalando para no venirse, estaba dando resultado.

"Blah~ que decías? no te escuchaba con este gran trozo en mi boca" sus labios se movían con mucha técnica, Izuku deseaba ser ese consolador con su vida.

"Que si tú no te tocas...no tengo cómo ganarte Agh~ maldición"

"Aww solo tienes que aguantar treinta segundos más y saltaré al siguiente juguete Señor Impaciente Ñam~" engulló con más fuerza esta vez, había llegado hasta su garganta y luego volvió, mostrando lo brillante que había quedado el objeto.

'Mmm...hace tiempo que no llegaba tan profundo, se siente bien~'

Izuku estuvo a punto de descargar al ver a la sexy rubia llegar tan profundo 'Concéntrate, ¿qué clase de mujer estará contigo si duras tan poco? debes resistir, aunque sea increíblemente sexy…'

"Mmm...parece que han pasado tres minutos, bien Izuku te daré chance, el número dos o el número tres?" en el fondo quería llegar a los tres, pero este era un juego de dar y recibir, todo depende de los esfuerzos del no tan tímido peli verde.

"El segundo...Ugh, algo me dice que tienes experiencia con ese" Camie no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura de que debía estar con los ojos muy apretados para contenerse.

"Pues tienes razón~, es uno de los que más uso, bien espero tengas bien puestos los audífonos" sin dejar de succionar el juguete oral, tomó el otro de color blanco, al encenderlo sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, solo una vez había usado los dos, y fue una locura.

Sin divagar más lo acercó a su necesitada intimidad, cómo se había venido en el departamento de los chicos aún estaba algo sensible, por lo que ahora sintió como empezaba a construirse su orgasmo poco a poco.

Durante ese round Camie no dejó de mirar la cámara, eso fue la perdición de Izuku, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor único, era el fuego que había renacido, esa pasión encadenada, Izuku no tenía idea de todo el tiempo que Camie había esperado tener algo como esto, pero al ver sus expresiones sabía que no estaba fingiendo.

Su ritmo aumentó, su respiración acelerada, pero sin perder el control, si se detenía todo se acababa, literalmente.

Camie estaba construyendo su orgasmo 'No pensaba que pasaría tan rápido, pero no puedo perder, no puedo…' dejo uno de los dildos en su boca e hizo presión con ambas manos el restante en su intimidad.

Quedaban treinta segundos "Santo Dios Camie...eres demasiado erótica, no sé si lo logre…" no tenía la disciplina de ella para no perder el ritmo y poder contener su orgasmo, pero, aun así.

"Blah~ No digas eso, ¡aún queda mucho todavía!" se habían cumplido ya seis minutos, sabía que tenía que usar el último juguete.

Por primera vez en la noche, había entrado algo de duda, al hacerlo sobre la marcha no pensó en las consecuencias, al considerarlo mejor...no quería usar ese.

Claro lo había comprado por la curiosidad, pero tenía algo de miedo de que doliera más de la cuenta y de todas las vergüenzas que pasaría en la oficina si la vieran haciendo gestos al caminar.

Pero era parte del juego, su duda no pasó desapercibida por el peli verde 'Quizás no quiere probar eso todavía...'.

"Emm...Camie?"

"Ahh Que que pasa?"

"Quizás deberíamos quedarnos con solo...estos juguetes, digo para que gastar todo en un solo día" no podía ver su rostro, pero suponía estaba muy nervioso.

Camie quedó petrificada al escucharlo, 'Es tan...atento', para no perder el hilo continuó.

"Sí supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así no me daré por vencida~" se puso de espaldas para mostrar toda su intimidad estimulada.

Era la recta final, todo era gozo, los cuerpos de ambos estaban sudados y ardiendo, los dos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la liberación, 'Esto va a ser mejor que la vez pasada'.

"Vamos Izuku~ quieres venirte aquí, ¿encima de mí?"

Izuku sabía que había una maldita pantalla al frente de él, pero todo se sentía tan real.

"Sii, si quiero Agh Camie, me voy a venir" su mano se movía a una velocidad impresionante, estrujando su miembro con la suficiente fuerza, como lo hacía ella.

"Mmm hazlo Izuku~ yo también estoy cerca...estoy..." hundió lo más que pudo el consolador en su intimidad.

"Aghh!" ella pudo gritar libremente, pero él tuvo que reprimir sus gruñidos, las paredes eran delgadas.

"Demonios…" toda la cama del oficinista estaba manchada con sus fluidos, será difícil ir a la lavandería sin levantar sospechas.

Camie seguía en su nube, bajando de su orgasmo, 'Y eso que fue por videollamada…'.

Al recuperar la consciencia vio que la cámara se había volteado y ahora se veía el peli verde, con sudor en su frente y un sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Era extraño que después de todo ese espectáculo, no podían hablar normalmente, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, pero eso debía parar.

"Emm...Camie, la verdad yo quería hablar contigo por lo que pasó el otro día...no quiero que las cosas estén raras entre nosotros, eres una buena amiga y quiero que siga siendo así"

Camie vio sus expresiones, el tono bajo en el que hablaba, casi como súplica, pero ya habían cruzado esa línea, solo quedaba adaptarse a lo nuevo.

"Yo tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad, pero...tampoco quiero perder estas situaciones tan divertidas~"

"Y? Q-qué sugieres"

"Digo que seamos amigos con derecho tontín" dijo sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo, se veía muy graciosa y sexy. y desnuda.

"QUEEE?!"

"HEY NERD DE MIERDA QUIERO DORMIR!"

"LO SIENTO!"

Camie estaba girando en su cama, riendo por la situación "Lo que escuchaste, será igual que hoy, todo normal entre nosotros, peroo, cuando se presente la situación haremos cosas divertidas~, ¿qué dices?"

Tal vez con un vaso de leche tibia y un poco más de razón se habría negado, pero estaba pensando con la otra cabeza, y la idea de tener a Camie en más situaciones así, acelera su pulso e imaginación.

"M-me parece bien"

"No suenas muy convencido? ¿qué pasa Izuku no me encuentras atractiva?" dijo moviendo el trasero de lado a lado, juntando sus brazos para enfocar sus abultados pechos.

Izuku tuvo que desviar la mirada, no tenía la energía para otro round, con su otra mano se cubrió el rostro y dijo" Si Camie, hagámoslo, seamos amigos con beneficios"

"Yeey, bien ahora a dormir, hay trabajo mañana Adiós" había sido un buen día, dormiría como un bebé.

"Que? Ah sí cierto… Espera, ¿Quien...Quien ganó?" la duda lo estaba matando.

"Ohh~ tanto te preocupa?"

"Bu-bueno esa fue la idea del juego no?"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón….Mmm dejémoslo como un empate, así cada uno tiene un deseo~" dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su cómoda cama.

"M-me parece bien, Buenas noches Camie"

"Buenas noches~" y con eso la llamada terminó, toda la llamada había durado poco más de quince minutos, pero habían sido disfrutados a concho.

Camie no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, todo había sido tan divertido y especial, no podía esperar para su próximo encuentro, al caminar hasta la ducha vio la sudadera, de un arrebató la dejó en su cama, 'Es para...dormir bien… si eso'.

Izuku estaba exhausto, Camie de verdad se metía en sus nervios, pero al menos ahora había un acuerdo de su extraña y cachonda situación, por ahora.

x-x-x-x

Fue algo corto, pero cumple su cometido, por eso mismo la siguiente parte quizás, solo quizás, salga antes, siempre y cuando tenga las otras historias a buen ritmo, y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	4. Camie solo quiere acercarse

Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo, vamos avanzando de a poquito, aun no llegamos ni a la mitad, así que hay mucho para disfrutar, gracias a los follow y favs, y el apoyo a las otras historias, significa mucho, el cap de Insomnio tiene un delay para corregir la ortografía, mañana saldrá, disfruten.

x-x-x-x

"Hoy será un gran día" dijo Izuku levantándose en un solo movimiento, se estiró y vio la hora, tenía tiempo para arreglarse, ahora ir al trabajo tenía más de un significado, no era solo el trabajo que le gustaba, era poder relacionarse con gente nueva, ya no tenía límites.

Salió de su edificio alegremente, hasta un par de chicas se le quedaron viendo en el tren, pero él estaba en su mundo, 'Esto es genial...es como si tuviera alguna especie de poder'.

Desde esa noche de la videollamada habían pasado algunos días, pero Izuku estaba tan encantado con cómo había salido todo que irradiaba felicidad, y no pasaba desapercibido por sus colegas, como no temblaba al hablarles, o como las miraba a los ojos cuando conversaban, fue el tema del almuerzo entre las chicas.

"Hey Momo" dijo Kendo, una pelinaranja ruda pero gentil.

"Que sucede Kendo-san" respondió cortésmente una de las integrantes más prestigiosas de toda la empresa, cabello negro, algo alta y una silueta envidiable. Si bien había salido de una universidad muy prestigiosa, ella había trabajado muy duro para que nadie dudara de sus verdaderas competencias.

"Has visto lo guapo que está Midoriya? digo no sé qué rayos le ha pasado estos días, pero se ve tan diferente" dijo Kendo con algo de deseo en su voz.

"En efecto, además su rendimiento se ha disparado por las nubes, es un individuo indispensable en nuestra empresa" añadió la pelinegra.

"Si lo see, ¿pero dejando de lado eso...lo encuentras atractivo?"

"Eso es prácticamente acoso Kendo-san y no tengo porque responder"

"Ahh vamos no puedes decir que tiene un par de puntos buenos"

Momo observó de pies a cabeza al peliverde, desde sus lustrados zapatos hasta su medianamente amplio torso, sin contar la eterna sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ahora.

"Bueno...sus ojos son lindos"

"Eso es lo que quería escuchar" bromeaba su amiga.

"Porque tanto afán por esas preguntas?" preguntó la pelinegra.

"Ah...por nada", acababa de llegarle un mensaje de Setsuna, otra colega que estaba en una reunión 'Parece que lo de la fiesta si se va a poder, ¡porque ya conseguí el lugar!'.

'Esto será genial' pensaba alegremente.

x-x-x-x-x

Para Camie todo era tan fácil ahora, no tenía esas ocasionales rabietas o migrañas, ahora solo se concentraba en disfrutar sus días de inicio a fin sin tensión alguna.

¿Porque tal cambio en ella? Bueno ahora tenía algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Satisfacción.

Desde esa divertida noche con Izuku, ya no se sentía tensa, solo flotaba como una burbuja, en la oficina no había hombre que no desarrollara tortícolis cuando pasaba cerca, incluso Bakugo a veces la miraba de reojo, pero más por su nuevo semblante más que por otra cosa.

"Oye Camie" dijo el rubio demandante.

"Si, Baku-san~" respondió alegremente.

"Hoy es el día recuérdalo" debido a un nuevo cliente en su empresa, tenían que entregar un informe en tiempo record, así que hoy saldrán antes de la oficina e irían al departamento de uno de los dos a terminar el trabajo a como diera lugar, aun si tomaba toda la noche.

"Lo see, será muy divertido, ¿ah por cierto tu departamento o el mío?" era una situación de oro para ella, ellos dos solos por una noche entera, si bien estarían trabajando, pero luego de trabajar no habría excusas para no socializar o algo más...

"En el mío, a Deku le toca cocinar hoy y no me gusta comer las sobras, además me cuesta concentrarme en otros lados que no sea mi cuarto, es muy molesto" añadió el rubio.

"Como digas Baku-san, ahí estaré" dijo con un guiño, seguirán juntos en una habitación, pero había un invitado más, esto podría tornarse muy divertido.

x-x-x-x-x

Era una velada tranquila, acababa de atardecer e Izuku estaba listo en la cocina.

"Bien tengo todo para la cena de hoy, verduras, el pollo, el fondo, solo me falta…"

"Los invitados!" dijo Camie alegremente levantando un pequeño bolso de mano, interrumpiendo a Izuku, tenía un jeans que era prácticamente pornografía, eran demasiado...demasiado apretados, junto con una blusa de mezclilla que tenía un atrevido escote, se veía fantástica.

"Camie? ¿que-qué haces aquí?" dijo nervioso, era una sorpresa, una grata sorpresa, pero, aun así.

"Yo la invite, tenemos que terminar un informe hoy, así que se quedará toda la noche" aclaró el rubio desde atrás, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con su colega.

"En-en serio? ¿toda la noche?" preguntó con algo de temor al pensar que la peli miel estuviera toda una noche rondando en su departamento.

"Si, olvide decírtelo, pero es Camie así que no creí que hubiera problema, en fin, apresúrate estoy famélico" refunfuñó Bakugo para sentarse en el sillón y prender la televisión.

"Cla-claro" se dio media vuelta para comenzar a cocinar, sin darse cuenta de quién iba sigilosamente a generar conversación y quizás algo más.

'Solo tengo que concentrarme, además ella y yo estamos bien, en una relación sin ataduras, ¿no es como que vaya a hacer algo con Kacchan aquí o… donde está mi apio?' al mirar a su costado vio como la sexy chica sujetaba el vegetal de una manera bastante sugestiva, frotándolo con ambas manos como si…

"Camie devuélveme eso, es para el ra-ramen" dijo pacientemente, lo que hacía todo más divertido toda la situación para ella.

"Ohh Harás ramen? a mí nunca me sale bien, cuando quiero comer algo así solo pongo agua hervida en esas sopas instantáneas" no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos, sin dejar de frotar ese afortunado apio.

"En-en serio? No-no es tan difícil, es solo tener un buen manejo del fuego, paciencia y…"

"Bla bla bla , ve al punto cuál es tu secreto? usas alguna especie secreta? algo que no esté en la receta?" se estaba acercando más de lo normal, apuntando a su entrepierna con ese apio.

"Que? Claro que no yo…" estaba acorralado y era una simple pregunta, pero el tono y la asertividad de la chica lo hacía dudar.

"Hey Deku, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme y dejar listas un par de cosas, no te demores con el ramen"

"Está bien Kacchan", y con ese comentario se fue a su cuarto.

Al escuchar la puerta Izuku le quitó el vegetal a Camie con algo de molestia, "¿Que rayos estás pensando?"

"JAJAJAJAJA Hubieras visto tu rostro, Oh por Dios" estaba apoyada con una mano en el mesón, como era cocina americana, la barra tapaba todas las gavetas y cajones, perfecto para la ocasión.

"Eso no fue gracioso" respondió el peliverde.

"Lo fue" ella caminó lentamente al frente suyo, quedando al otro lado de la barra," Oye si me agacho aquí, ¿me ves?" se inclinó para hacer la prueba.

'Debe ser otro juego de ella…' pensó inocentemente sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

" No Camie no te veo, ahora puedes dejar de juguetear necesito cocinar", un Bakugo hambriento era algo bastante desagradable, más que un Bakugo no hambriento.

"Mmm algo me dices que estas bastante tenso, no te alivió nuestra última llamada?" había caminado hasta su lado otra vez, siempre acechando como una leona.

"Quee? Bueno... yo... umm"

"Que paso con toda esa confianza de la otra noche? Voy a tener que tomar otras medidas…"

"Como que otras medidaAAA…", estaba de rodillas, con una mano en su pierna y la otra en su entrepierna, podía ver el volumen de esos pálidos pechos desde arriba, además de sus inflados labios, eran carnosos y firmes, así los recordaba.

La barra cubría a la chica, así Izuku podía cocinar y gozar sin que nadie lo viera.

"Camie que ni se te ocurra que-"

"Bien Deku te falta mucho?" vociferó el rubio en unas ropas más cómodas para sentarse nuevamente en el sofá.

'Carajo' sus pantalones y boxers habían descendido,' Doble Carajo', se le había olvidado el cebollín 'Triple Carajo'.

Camie sonrió al ver ese miembro otra vez, habían pasado algunas semanas desde su primer encuentro, pero ahora sería algo más divertido, estaba encogido, pero se veía adorable en cierto modo, 'Concéntrate no puedes hacer ruido'.

Cuando su lengua tocó su piel, su pene se erecto de enseguida, 'Vaya está bastante animado', le dio un par de lamidas más, justo antes de engullir Bakugo habló.

"Oye Camie donde esta?"

"Ella esta...ella esta..."

"Estoy aquí abajo, se cayó uno de mis aretes y lo estoy buscando, no te preocupes~"

"Ahh...está bien" eso fue fácil, demasiado fácil, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Izuku había tenido un gran giro en la tarde que había planeado.

'Mierda', Camie había engullido la cabeza del miembro del peliverde, era buena, muy buena, y solo era la cabeza, para Izuku esto era un caos, un delicioso caos ' Tengo que simular que todo está bien, no sé porque siempre le sigo el juego, es como si en el fondo...me gusta que pasen estas cosas'.

Sin divagar más empezó a cortar los vegetales, el sonido del cuchillo al golpear la tabla camuflaba los eróticos sonidos de Camie, ella estaba en su propio mundo.

'Hace meses que no tenía esto, es tan grande, es algo salado, pero no importa, me llena hasta la garganta, que delicioso~', Camie seguía moviendo su cabeza para tragar más y más del miembro de su víctima favorita de sus bromas, pero de pronto sintió una resistencia.

Izuku estaba meciendo levemente sus caderas para poder tener más de la sexy boca de su amiga, la chica estaba sorprendida por su iniciativa así que no se resistió para seguir succionando la salchicha del peliverde.

'Es tan caliente y húmedo, carajo es sensacional, me está aspirando' los sucios pensamientos de Izuku lo hicieron seguir con la farsa.

Camie cerró los ojos para disfrutar más, pero tuvo un pequeño descuido. Gimió.

"Qué fue eso?" dijo Bakugo algo extrañado.

Mierda, ahora que iba a decir, ¿que había encontrado el aro?, entonces tendría que salir de ahí abajo y todo sería incómodo y…

"Le di de probar a Camie un poco de sopa, para ver que tal, al parecer le gusto"

Otra vez Izuku no la dejaba de sorprender, aun con su pene bien adentro en su boca podía inventar las mejores excusas, pero esta vez no sería tan facil.

Izuku terminó de cortar los vegetales, ahora tenía que hervirlos y cocinar la carne en el sartén, pero eso solo le requeriría una mano. Perfecto.

Camie observó la destreza del peliverde en la cocina, luego vio como una de sus manos bajaba hasta posarse sobre su cabeza, para con la otra pasarle un pepino a la chica, pudo escucharlo susurrar "Mi turno".

Su mano bajó hasta su detrás de su cabeza para hacerla tragar su miembro a su ritmo, 'Woow me encanta que tome la iniciativa, sigue Izuku no te contengas~'.

Gulp~Gulp~Slurp

Todos esos sonidos cubiertos por la cocina, Camie se estaba excitando, por lo cual bajó una mano a su entrepierna para abrir sus jeans y poder complacerse con el vegetal, los apretados jeans lo hacían difícil pero no importaba, quería esto, No, necesitaba esto.

'Carajo, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar, Lo siento Camie, me voy a venir en tu boca' Izuku empujo la cabeza de Camie hasta los cajones para sostenerla de las mejillas con una mano y prácticamente coger su boca.

"Mmmh Mmmmh" Camie se sentía como un juguete sexual y le encantaba, la breve asfixia junto con la salchicha de Izuku y el grosor del pepino entrando y saliendo de su intimidad como un consolador, la estaba excitando demasiado, hundiendo más el vegetal en su húmedo y necesitado coño.

Con una última arremetida Izuku se vino en su boca, sin avisar, fue increíble, mejor que todas las otras veces, 'Mierda...siento que me voy a desmayar'.

"La cena esta lista" al decir esas palabras vio la entrepierna de Camie, estaba húmeda, se notaba demasiado, tuvo que pensar rápido.

"Ya era hora... ¿Camie porque tienes un delantal?" Dijo Bakugo con duda, últimamente siempre que venía pasaban cosas extrañas.

"No quería manchar mi ropa~" dijo inocentemente, cuando en realidad era para tapar sus mojadas prendas.

'Eso estuvo cerca...demasiado cerca' pensaron ambos al sentarse en la mesa para comer, la cena fue callada, todos estaban cansados y con hambre, aunque solo Bakugo estaba cansado del trabajo, el otro par por otros motivos más cachondos.

"Que les parece?" dijo Izuku para hacer conversación.

"Esta exquisita" dijo Camie 'Igual que tu semen', estaba fascinada por cómo había tomado las riendas de la situación para poder llegar al clímax.

"Si la verdad es que está...bien" dijo Bakugo entre dientes.

Izuku sonrió por el cumplido de ambos, lavar los trastes no sería tan aburrido ahora.

x-x-x-x

"Y listo!, Fiu quien diría que entregar esos informes sería tan agotador" dijo la peli miel estirando sus delgados brazos hacia arriba, desde la cena pasaron unas tres horas de puro trabajo, pero ahora que había terminado había tiempo para cosas más divertidas.

Juntando su espalda con la del rubio, preguntó "¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?".

"Como qué?" respondió con cansancio.

"Mmm que tal Verdad o Reto?" uno podía notar el coqueteo en su tono.

"Que? ¿tenemos trece años?"

"Ohh Vamos! será divertido es un juego que nunca pasa de moda"

"Mmm...está bien, comienza"

'Al fin la oportunidad que estaba esperando' estaba muy emocionada, ahí estaban los dos, en pijama, en su habitación, solos, había traído un pijama algo atrevido, un pijama de una pieza, era azul oscuro con detalles, solo tenía dos tiritas que lo sostenían, estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

"Verdad o Reto Baku-san~?" dijo inclinándose más en su fornida espalda.

"Supongo que Verdad, estoy muy cansado para moverse o hacer cualquier tontería" era cierto, además, ¿qué era lo peor que podía preguntar?

Camie no era tonta y sabía que tenía que ir de menos a más, así que empezó con algo suave, "Este es tu primer trabajo, ¿así en oficina y todo eso?" quería saber más de él, sabía que el mal genio solo era una capa para su verdadero ser, nadie podía ser tan rudo todo el tiempo.

"En oficina sí, pero no es el primero, una vez con Deku estuvimos de meseros en un matrimonio, fue una basura, teníamos que servir a mucha gente además estaban borrachos, no lo haría de nuevo ni por un puto millón de dólares"

"Jajaja En serio?" al imaginarse la escena le causó mucha gracia, ver al par de amigos con chalecos de gala y bandejas, Izuku se vería sexy y cortés, y porque estaba pensando en él? este era el momento de Bakugo y ella, no de ella y el.

Charlaron un poco de la boda, pero Camie vio que Bakugo no estaba muy interesado en contarle, por lo que insistió en que siguiera con el juego.

"Bien Camie, ¿Verdad o Reto?" era lo común en estos juegos.

"Mmm Reto~" dijo presionando sus pechos en su espalda, apelaba a su lado carnal y primitivo, no podía no sentirlos.

"Esperaba que dijeras verdad, eem no se me ocurre nada" estaba muy cerca de él, demasiado para su gusto.

"Se creativo~" a este punto aceptaría cualquier cosa, había límites, pero ya entendieron.

"Mmm que tal si te lavas los dientes y tomas...jugo de naranja" dijo con cansancio.

'Que mierda me acaba de pedir?' eso era tan aburrido, además de asqueroso, pero ella había conseguido una pregunta, así que tenía que cumplir.

"Está bien Baku-san~, yo traeré el jugo y me veras cumplir el reto"

"Como sea" dijo para recostarse en su cama mientras Camie salía de la habitación.

Camie fue a la cocina a buscar el jugo, pero para su mala suerte no había, había una bebida cola y agua mineral, por instinto tomó la Cola, debería servir.

"Baku-san no había jugo de naranja así que…"

Ronquidos, ronquidos de Bakugo, estaba tapado y durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, al ver el reloj sobre su cama vio que eran más de las 12.

'Quien rayos se duerme tan temprano un viernes? no quiero despertarlo trabajo tan duro...Agh maldición' refunfuñando cerró la puerta suavemente y fue a la cocina a devolver el refresco a su lugar.

Una pequeña luz era todo lo que alumbraba la sala, sintió frío, su pijama no era necesariamente de invierno, era más un arma sexual, la cual no tuvo efecto alguno, miro el piso y recordó su travesura de la tarde, el peligro mezclado con el placer le erizaron los pelos, recorriendo un escalofrío por su sensual cuerpo.

"Quizás debería dormir también, no quiero andar merodeando en una casa que no es mía" con algo de pena, vio que su bolso estaba en el mismo sofá, lo abrió para buscar su cepillo y su pasta dental, ya sabía dónde estaba el baño.

Pero al abrirla noto una grata sorpresa, Izuku.

Estaba a punto de lavarse los dientes, pero no tenía nada encima, solo un par de shorts que parecía ser su pijama, no sería una noche tan aburrida.

"Hey"

"Hey"

…

"Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Izuku, que fuera de noche ya era malo y que estuviera con ese pijama lo hacía aún más malo, se suponía que ella estuviera durmiendo.

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta Izuku~, además esa no es la forma de tratar a tus invitados" si esto iba a terminar mal.

"Estaba por lavarme los dientes, iba a dormir" dijo con algo de duda, ya que esta chica siempre lograba meterse en sus nervios.

"Bueno solo una cosa es cierta en esa frase, "ibas" a dormir" cerró la puerta con ambos adentro, era un baño pequeño, tenía el lavabo con un espejo, y el excusado estaba al lado de la ducha, no tenían tina, aunque no la necesitaban en realidad.

Izuku retrocede y se encontró con el lavabo, tenía dos opciones, seguir lo que dijera ella o dar vuelta a la situación, y ya que ella no tuvo cuidado en la tarde, él tampoco lo tendría ahora.

"Cuál es tu plan?" preguntó excitado por la situación.

"No tengo ninguno, solo hay que dejar que las cosa fluyan es más divertido" dijo poniendo pestillo sin despegar la mirada de sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

"Estás abierta a sugerencias?" dijo con algo de miedo de no sobrepasarse.

'Me encanta que pueda leer entre líneas...me hace sentir deseada' su mente divagaba por lo cual no pudo predecir que el peliverde ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a su intimidad.

"Voy a devolverte el favor" su voz siempre fue tan grave? a Camie ya no le importaba a esta altura, decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar.

"La cena está servida" dijo levantando su pijama dejando ver sus panties finas y negras, solo debía moverlas un poco.

'Voy a ver si resulta…' en uno de esos videos que debería dejar de ver vio una técnica que le llamo la atención.

Bajo la ropa interior de la chica y puso su pierna derecha sobre su hombro, sus muslos eran suaves y firmes, solo lo incitaba más a caer en el placer.

'La verdad no he recibido muchos orales, los hombres con los que me acostaba eran...bueno idiotas, pero Izuku es distinto y…'

"Mmmh qué maravilla estás haciendo?" sintió como toda su vagina era lamida, casi llegó a su trasero con su lengua, estaba siendo muy travieso hoy.

"Mmm eres un chico sucio Izuku~" lo tomó del cabello para que siguiera adentrando su lengua en su flor, todas las malas vibras se iban con la técnica de Izuku.

"Camie porque sabes~slurp~dulce?" podía sentirla temblar con cada lamida, con cada beso, apretaba más su cabello cuando acariciaba su botón con su lengua.

"Ahh...es solo mi jabón, cuando te volviste tan bueno? ¿estas practicando con más chicas? Mmmh" levantó su otra pierna, ahora estaba aplastando al chico con sus muslos, y le encantaba.

Pero también pensó en lo que dijo, ¿Izuku estaba viendo otras chicas? y porque le molestaba eso? Ellos solo eran amigos con derechos, nada más... ¿o eso creía?

"Investigue...porque la pregunta?" la miró con esos intensos ojos verdes, insertando su lengua sacando un agudo gemido "Celosa?".

"Celosa Ahh~? no te confíes tanto jovencito, todavía te falta mucho para~Sí mierda~estar a mi nivel" la sorprendió al tomarla de las nalgas con fuerza, levantando su suave y sensual cuerpo del piso para tenerla contra la pared, era lo más sexy que hubiera visto en su vida.

"Y ahora?" fue a devorar la rosada y húmeda flor de Camie, Izuku perdía el control cuando tenía estos momentos con Camie, la poca interacción sexual que había tenido durante toda su vida explotó con Camie, quería hacerla sentir bien, la quería a ella.

'Este tipo...Mierda me voy a venir, me voy a venir porque Izuku está comiendo mi coño, Oh mierda…'

Knock Knock Knock

El pulso de ambos se detuvo, solo una persona podía estar detrás de esa puerta, Bakugo.

"Camie estas ahi? Quiero lavarme los putos dientes"

'Mierda ojalá no vaya a mi cuarto, si nota que no estoy…' una delicada mano lo hizo volver a comer su cena.

"Yo me encargo" dijo la sexy peli miel con confianza.

'No voy a perder este maldito orgasmo por nada del mundo' clavó suavemente sus uñas en la cabeza de Izuku, indicando que siguiera con su asunto.

Izuku excitado dio una suave nalgada al trasero de Camie antes de disfrutar su mojada vagina, Camie se mordió un dedo para no gritar del placer.

"Si Baku-san~, estoy ya sabes haciendo cosas de chicas, no tardaré Ahhh~" su botón fue pellizcado por los labios de Izuku.

"Que rayos te pasó? ¿Te caíste? Entro a ver o…"

"NOO" había gritado muy fuerte "digo no es necesario solo me resbale, pero ya estoy bien", Izuku recibió un golpe en la frente.

"Y eso porque fue?" susurró con algo de dolor.

"Está bien...Esperare afuera" el rubio se había ido, de la puerta al menos.

"Espera a que se vaya idiota, ya me has negado dos veces, ya es doloroso" dijo jadeando, se sentía tan mal, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo, aguantar sus orgasmos era muy difícil.

'La verdad si tengo un orgasmo voy a gritar mucho, necesito…' vio la toalla al lado de lavabo' Perfecto'.

"Pásame esa toalla" dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba, la puso en su boca para morderla, le guiño un ojo, entendió el mensaje.

'Oh si Oh sí, es tan bueno tan bueno, lo quiero solo para mí' el placer nublaba su juicio, pero era su inconsciente el que hablaba y temía que fuera razón.

Abrazo con ambos brazos la rizada cabeza de Izuku para empujar su pelvis contra su cara, la nariz del chico acarició su clítoris con su lengua en lo profundo de su intimidad, su clímax había llegado al fin.

"NNNGH MMH MMH" era probablemente uno de los mejores, si es que no el mejor orgasmo de su vida, todo su cuerpo se había tensado, sentía su cabeza en las nubes, creyó desmayarse por un momento, pero había algo sosteniéndola, la fuente de todo ese placer.

Izuku quedó empapado de sus fluidos, al menos estaban en un baño, notó el balanceo de Camie y la bajó suavemente, con la delicadeza de una pluma, apenas respiraba, estaba orgulloso por llevarla a ese estado de satisfacción, pero estaba preocupado porque Bakugo seguía afuera.

"Camie despierta" dijo con suavidad dando suaves apretones en sus delgados y suaves hombros

"Ya...ya...ya ni se ni como me llamo" sus ojos no enfocan, pero lograba escucharlo.

Al recuperar la consciencia pudo ver el rostro del peliverde preocupado, recordó donde estaba y lo tenía que hacer.

"Ayúdame a ... levantarme" firmemente la puso de pie para que se viera frente al espejo, se peinó un poco y aprovecho de lavarse los dientes, la mirada de Izuku se desvió a su trasero, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, en teoría todavía era virgen, pero ya era muy tarde y esa línea era muy difícil de cruzar, para él, el sexo era entre dos personas, era cuando sentían algo más que solo lujuria, era entregarse tal cual como eran, aceptándose mutuamente.

"Tu turno" le dijo Camie, él también debía lavarse los dientes, rápidamente salió del trance y fue a lavarse los dientes, Camie le dio una larga mirada, desde sus atléticas piernas hasta ese sorprendente trasero, vio un leve bulto en su entrepierna, con malicia fue por detrás para poder tener otra probada, pero una mano la detuvo.

"No nos arriesgamos más, además tú pudiste aguantar dos veces, ¿porque yo no?" dijo sonriendo levemente.

Estaba sorprendida, había tenido la voluntad para detenerla, pudo enojarse o reírse, incluso burlarse, pero no, respeto su decisión con calma "Me retracto de lo que dije, estás en buena forma, se sintió bien".

"Solo bien?" tenía esa sonrisa arrogante que le revolvía el estómago.

"Más que bien...ahora tienes que seguir el plan para escapar de aquí"

"Si capitán" dijo confiando en el juicio de la chica.

x-x-x-x-x-

"Se está tardando mucho...quizás"

"Baku-san~" una Camie salvaje había saltado a los brazos del rubio, poniendo sus pechos en su rostro.

"Camie que mierda estás haciendo?!" no estaba de ánimo de bromas, menos de este tipo.

"Te estoy abrazando tontito" todo este show para que Izuku caminara detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, en el fondo quería estar en el lugar de Bakugo.

Con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, Bakugo bajo a Camie de su cuerpo.

"Agh...no hagas eso sin avisar" dijo molesto para dar un portazo luego de entrar al baño, se lavó el rostro, estaba temblando 'Solo...olvídalo'.

Camie camino hasta su saco de dormir en el cuarto de Bakugo, pensó en muchas cochinadas, pero su mente estaba cansada de tanta adrenalina, con una sonrisa cerró los ojos, después de todo qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

x-x-x-x

Hasta aquí llego la historia suavecita, se viene el drama, no daré más detalles, y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	5. Camie solo quiere desquitarse

Aquí la quinta parte, se viene el giro dramático para que la historia no sea tan aburrido y tenga sentido, creo que vamos a la mitad, no sé, en fin, disfruten.

x-x-x-x

Era otro día tranquilo en la oficina, Camie estaba concentrada en avanzar con sus reportes, hasta que un mensaje aparece en su bandeja de correo, 'Favor de presentarse a la oficina del director dentro de media hora'.

'Espero no haberla cagado' pensó Camie algo sorprendida por el correo.

Pasó la última media hora pensando en todo su rendimiento en la empresa, llevaba varios meses aquí, Bakugo llevaba un par de meses más que ella, quizás y solo quizás ¡era el momento de un aumento!, no había tenido ningún retraso y siempre fue muy agradable con sus colegas, creía estar lista para más responsabilidad.

Sin esperar más subió a la oficina del director, el señor Aizawa, era un hombre serio y trabajador, nunca perdía el tiempo y odiaba que otro lo hicieran, pero era un buen hombre, siempre dio facilidades en almuerzos siempre y cuando cumplieran con sus tareas, solo había hablado con él dos veces, en su entrevista y cuando lo encontró en el ascensor, este sería un momento importante.

Para su sorpresa Bakugo estaba también en la amplia sala, esto sería interesante.

"Asiento Utsushimi" su voz era monótona y grave.

Con gracia se acercó y tomo asiento, saludo al rubio gentilmente y solo asintió con la cabeza, parecía molesto.

"No quiero perder el tiempo, los llame a ambos porque han sido los que han tenido rendimientos más altos en el último periodo, por lo cual tengo cierto grado de confianza en lo que hacen"

Ambos se acomodaron el asiento, eran palabras mayores del director, iban a ser puestos a prueba "No sé si están enterados, pero hace una semana llegó una oferta de un proveedor americano, la verdad el proceso de registro era tan grande que los reportes que ustedes hicieron era la mitad de eso, la otra mitad fue hecha por otra empresa...la empresa Joke".

"Es un chiste? porque diablos les entregó la mitad del contrato pudimos haberlo hecho…" refunfuño el rubio para ser interrumpido.

"Solos" dijo tajante el director "No lo creo, me ha costado aceptarlo, pero ellos también son buenos en lo que hacen, por lo cual el trato fue un éxito, los felicito a ambos, pero no es solo para eso que los llame"

Si no era para el ascenso, debía ser algo más importante.

"La directora de Joke dio la idea de hacer una fiesta entre ambas empresas para celebrar...el trabajo bien hecho, sus palabras no las mías" comentó arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

"En otras palabras...quiere que organicemos la fiesta" dijo Camie con una sonrisa de lado a lado, '¡Que divertido!'.

"No lo harán solos, ellos también enviarán dos personas, se juntarán con ellos hoy después de almuerzo, no tienen que volver a la oficina, tienen la tarde libre después de su junta, yo estaré en contacto continuo con la directora para verificar el trato y ver si podemos lograr más alianzas de este tipo"

"Es raro que usted quiera hacer fiestas" añadió Bakugo.

"Si...pero Joke tiene índices de satisfacción laboral mayores, y no puedo quedarme atrás, además todos han trabajado duro, en este caso no es una pérdida de tiempo" finalizó su comunicado.

"Cuente conmigo" dijo la peli miel parándose de su asiento.

"Agh...conmigo también" de mala gana aceptó.

"Excelente, los veré en dos días para ver sus avances y los presupuestos que tengan"

Una fiesta entre mucha gente, esto podría salir muy bien o muy mal, ¿porque no ambos?

x-x-x-x

"Midoriya! Yaoyorozu! a mi oficina a la de ya y con su mejor sonrisa" el megáfono se escuchó por todo el edificio, tenían que ser sordos para no haber recibido el mensaje.

Ambos se encontraron en el ascensor, Izuku la saludo con una sonrisa "Buenos días Yaoyorozu-san".

'Se ve más maduro o es idea mía' pensó la azabache, su colega andaba en una muy buena racha, completaba informes y cuentas al mismo ritmo que ella, era intrigante.

"Buenos días Midoriya-san, ¿para qué crees que nos llamaron?"

"Mmm no estoy seguro, pero probablemente tenga que ver con el contrato americano ya que los dos estuvimos involucrados" respondió con simpleza.

"Es factible, espero no sea nada del otro mundo" dijo Momo peinando sus cabellos detrás de su oreja.

Acomodando su corbata Izuku respondió "Con la directora todo es del otro mundo".

Ambos salieron del ascensor para entrar a la colorida oficina de su jefa "¡Entren! rápido rápido, que tengo que jugar cartas en cinco minutos".

La señorita Emi, o como ella prefería que la llamaran Miss Joke, siempre estaba ocupada, ya sea jugando, bromeando, o trabajando, pero nunca estaba quieta, quizás esa misma hiperactividad la llevó tan lejos.

"Felicitaciones a los dos, sus reportes fueron excelentes, pero olvide contarles un pequeño detalle, el contrato no lo hicimos solos, la empresa Eraser nos ayudó con la otra mitad, y para celebrar el trato, ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta! qué les parece?" estaba muy animada.

"En... ¿En serio? pero quien organizara la fiesta?" dijo Izuku con algo de duda 'Eraser no es donde trabajan Camie y Bakugo?'.

"Ahí es donde entran ustedes, ya conseguí que Tokage reservara un lugar hace una semana, ahora solo tienen que hacer el resto"

"Que es prácticamente todo…" dijo Yaoyorozu asimilando todo lo que tendría que hacer.

"Lo sé, pero desde ahora los días que tengan para organizar la fiesta tendrán las tardes libres, su trabajo será más ligero debido a que cumplieron con una tarea bastante difícil, y quien sabe si la fiesta sale bien quizás haya algunos ascensos…" tenía una maliciosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa ganadora que ya sabía los resultados.

"Aceptó la misión Miss Joke" dijo Izuku con una mano en el pecho como buen soldado.

"Excelente Midoriya!, que dices Yaoyorozu, no es por nada, pero pareces que necesitas relajarte un poco" Emi sabía que tenía que atacar al ego de la chica para presionarla, era malévola.

'Esta hija de...¡¿me está diciendo estirada?! Va a tener la mejor fiesta de la vida y no podrá negarme el ascenso, ya veremos quien ríe al último' cayó redondita.

"Acepto con gusto, señorita Fukukado" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Sabía que no me decepcionarías, ahora adelante mis niños hagan la mejor fiesta del mundo" y con eso ambos se retiraron de la sala.

"Será divertido no?" agregó el peliverde.

"Eso espero Midoriya-san"

"Dime Izuku, al parecer estaremos mucho tiempo juntos y es más corto" un comentario bastante atrevido, pero iba al caso, Momo lo acepto con gusto.

"Está bien Izuku-kun, tu puedes decirme Momo-san, es lo justo" dijo con una leve reverencia.

"De acuerdo" dijo sonriendo, al parecer su timidez había sido exprimida por completo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cómo serán? ¿Serán muy estirados? o tal vez sean muy fiesteros?" dijo Camie con curiosidad, estaba con Bakugo de camino al café donde tendrían su primera reunión con los de la otra empresa, tener las tardes libres era genial y conocer gente fuera de la empresa era aún más genial.

"No me importa, mientras trabajen y no estorben" Bakugo estaba molesto y no sabía porque, nunca fue mucho de fiestas, pero era el último escalón si quería lograr el ascenso que había buscado por meses.

"No conoces a nadie que trabaje ahí?" preguntó Camie.

"No, con suerte conozco a los que trabajan conmigo" comentó para luego abrir la puerta de la tienda y dejar pasar a Camie.

"Que caballero~" dijo guiñando un ojo, él trato de ignorarla pero no funcionó.

"Tsk...deberían estar en la barra y...debe ser una puta broma" podía reconocer esa cabeza de brócoli de donde fuera.

"Oye ese no es Izuku y...quien es la chica que está a su lado?" estaban riendo, tomando café, se veían muy felices y porque se sentía tan rara, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, pero no sabía por qué.

"Deku! ¿qué mierda haces aquí?" se acercó rápidamente donde su compañero de piso.

"Oh Kacchan, vine con mi compañera a una reunión con unos empleados de Eraser...¿son ustedes no?" dijo con algo de miedo y sorpresa.

"Por desgracia, sí nerd, somos nosotros, de todas las personas tenías que ser tú" dijo con rabia, cuando la verdad no pudo haber pedido un mejor compañero, era el único que podía manejar su genio sin perder el control.

"Se conocen?" dijo Yaoyorozu, estaba sorprendida de que tratara tan bruscamente a su colega, tenían que conocerse de antes, nadie podía ser tan insolente.

"Desde hace cuánto? ¿unos quince años?" dijo Izuku contando con los dedos.

"Dieciocho" confirmó Bakugo.

'Vaya eso explica muchas cosas' pensaron ambas chicas al ver el grado de confianza que se tenían.

"Oh dónde están mis modales, Hola soy Yaoyorozu Momo, es un gusto trabajar con ustedes" dijo la pelinegra estirando una mano a ambos.

'Ah...es una estirada' pensó Camie 'Espera ni siquiera la conozco, no debería ser tan mala con ella'.

"Utsushimi Camie, un placer igualmente, anda Baku-san no seas descortés" dijo Camie bromeando.

"Bakugo Katsuki, un gusto" no había mucho de gusto en su cara, pero algo era algo.

"Izuku-kun no te presentaras con Utsushimi-san?" se giró para verlo de frente.

'Izuku-kun?...y esta quien se cree que es?' estaba muy atenta a cada gesto de la supuesta colega del peliverde.

"Yo con Camie ya nos...conocíamos, va a nuestro departamento de vez en cuando, ¿Como estas?" dijo como si nada estuviera pasando.

'Y me saluda como si nada estuviera pasando, soy tu amiga recuerdas? he chupado tu pene recuerdas? me has hecho venir más de una vez recuerdas?' ya no podía soportar la situación, pero podía ver el lado bueno, significaba más tiempo fuera de oficina con ambos, podía conocer a Bakugo de una manera más informal mientras podía seguir divirtiéndose con Izuku, el problema era la modelo que Izuku tenía por colega, porque hasta Camie podía ver que la chica era una musa, e Izuku no era ciego, pero si era soltero.

"Estoy muy bien Izu-kun~" dijo revolviéndole el cabello, un gesto muy coqueto para la situación.

"M-me alegro, que les parece si pedimos los cafés y vamos a un lugar más tranquilo donde podamos trabajar" dijo el peliverde tratando de disimular su rubor.

"Mi departamento queda cerca, podemos ir a tener los primeros bocetos de lo que queremos hacer" dijo la pelinegra segura de sí.

"Me parece bien, mientras más rápido mejor" accedió el rubio.

"Está bien, ¡Baku-san~ pídeme un latte!" lo tiró del brazo como si fuera una niña.

Bakugo de mala gana pidió los cafés para salir rápido de la tienda.

x-x-x-x-x

"Wow! Momo-san tu departamento es muy bonito" Izuku no había visitado muchos departamentos, pero estaba adornado de tal forma que le parecía espectacular.

'La perra rica tiene estilo lo admito', los cuadros y muebles de tonos cafés antiguos encajaban perfectamente con los colores burdeos suaves de la sala.

Bakugo observó con cuidado la habitación "Las cortinas se ven bien, hacen juego con los muebles".

Izuku y Camie lo miraron con sorpresa, acaso había hecho un cumplido?

"Gracias Bakugo-san, no pude encontrarlas en la tienda, así que las hice a pedido, ah sí quítense los zapatos, limpiar este piso es muy difícil" dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa.

Todos pasaron al amplio kotatsu de la sala, Bakugo se sentó con Izuku y Camie se sentó con Momo, pero al frente de Izuku, no iba a estar aburrida toda la tarde.

Momo sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz para anotar todas las ideas que surgieran.

"Bien, primero debemos elegir el tema ¿no creen?" dijo la pelinegra.

"Si...aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en fiestas para ser honesto, ¿eem...Camie tu tienes alguna idea?" balbuceo Izuku con algo de pena.

'Osea cree que soy fiestera...bueno antes lo era' Camie se apretó los labios con los dedos, esforzándose en pensar.

'Heh Lindo' pensó inconscientemente Izuku, menos mal lo pensó y no lo dijo, sería su fin.

"Estaba pensando en una fiesta formal...pero vamos de traje todos los días a la oficina, así que sería algo aburrido" comentó Momo tratando de avivar la chispa de la conversación.

Camie pensó y pensó, pero todas las fiestas a las que había ido eran en discotecas o bares, y no eran adecuadas para una fiesta empresarial.

"Una fiesta de halloween, estuvimos todo octubre con trabajo hasta el cuello y es algo que no celebres tanto a medida que creces".

Bakugo dando buenas ideas para una fiesta? ¿de qué se trataba esto?, a todos pareció gustarle la idea, sobre todo a Camie.

"SI!, es una idea genial Baku-san~" lo tocó con su descalzo pie, por debajo del kotatsu.

"Camie no hagas eso...es molesto" Bakugo recogió sus piernas, no se sentía cómodo.

Camie hizo un puchero 'Por qué es tan aguafiestas' vio al peliverde justo al lado que estaba pensando 'Creo que Izuku necesita un pequeño empujón~'.

Su pie se deslizó peligrosamente debajo del mueble, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del chico.

"Ahh" exclamó, todos lo miraron, excepto Camie que hacía como si nada estuviera pasando.

'Camie no tiene límites...tengo que conversar eso con ella cuando pueda' no estaban en su departamento, era muy arriesgado, pero su pene pensaba diferente, muy diferente.

"Que sucede Izuku? ¿Tuviste una idea?" dijo Momo esperanzada.

"Si nerd, ¿tienes algo?"

'Improvisa maldición...ya lo sé, pero antes…' no iba a ser el muñeco de Camie esta vez, su pie se estiró hasta la entrepierna de la peli miel, como venía con esa falda roja que lo enloquecía.

Camie reprimió un gemido tosiendo 'Chico travieso~', esto se pondría bueno.

"Bueno en las películas americanas, hacen fiestas de graduación y de bienvenida con música y a veces concursos, aunque casi siempre son en parejas…"

A Momo le brillaron los ojos con ese escenario, una fiesta de disfraces con todos bailando, era como el final de un cuento de hadas, no había otra opción.

"Es una excelente idea, aunque lo de las parejas serviría para que todos se conocieran mejor, aunque podemos dar la opción de asistir solos".

"Yo quiero ir con Baku-san~, ¿o tienes a alguien más en mente?" dijo Camie frotando su pie, en la longitud del miembro de Izuku, el cual mantenía la compostura bastante bien.

'Sí' pensó para sí mismo "No, qué más da vayamos juntos".

"Yay! , no te arrepentirás Baku-san, será una gran velada" todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

'Yo quería ir con Camie...y porque quiero ir con Camie? es solo una fiesta además es de la otra empresa, supongo que iré solo…' estaba dudando, pero alguien no.

"Entonces yo iré con Izuku-kun" dijo Momo sin titubear.

"¡¿Que?!" dijeron el resto en el salón.

"Bueno estamos organizando esto por nuestra empresa y como es una fiesta de Halloween iremos con disfraces, además nos facilita la organización", era la opción más lógica y aparte se llevaban bien.

"Sue-suena bien, Gracias por invitarme Momo-san" tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Sintió una gran presión en la cabeza de su miembro, eran los dedos de la chica al frente suyo, era un toque delicado, pero con firmeza.

'De todas porque tenía que ser la perra rica...y porque mierda estoy tan enojada?' decidió descargarse con el pobre chico al frente.

Durante unos minutos más siguieron dando ideas, hasta que Camie e Izuku estaban cerca de su límite, aún seguía enojada así que decidió ir con todo.

"Oh se cayó mi arete, voy a buscarlo no se preocupen~" miró a Izuku como una presa.

'Mierda…' Izuku aceptó su destino sentándose más adentro del kotatsu, cosa que se viera solo su pecho.

"Lo siento Momo-san, tu kotatsu es muy cómodo" dijo riendo con su pésima excusa.

"No te preocupes Izuku-kun, recapitulando, tenemos la comida, la bebida, la decoración, obviamente los invitados, faltan los concursos y la música, ¿alguna sugerencia?" estaba muy emocionada por todo esto, era raro hacer cosas que no fueran de oficina.

'Hola de nuevo No tan pequeño Izuku...mmm hueles delicioso, y estas tan animado' Camie había bajado el cierre de Izuku para liberar su pene, estaba latiendo y con mucho pre semen, iba a engullirlo con potencia.

Izuku apretó los dientes al sentir los labios de la chica jugar con la cabeza de su miembro, parecía que cada vez lo hacía mejor, la succión y caricias que hacía con su lengua, sintió su sedoso cabello en sus bolas, este sí que era un reto.

"Y-yo creo que podríamos tener música en vivo, hay bu-buenas bandas que tienen músicos y djs, en redes sociales a-aparecen mucho" acotó el peliverde.

"Excelente...pero Izuku-kun, ¿porque tartamudeas? estas bien?" dijo preocupada la pelinegra.

"Es..que me emociona mucho esto de la fiesta, va a ser algo inolvidable" se estaba volviendo muy bueno mintiendo, nada para sentirse orgulloso, pero la húmeda boca de Camie lo forzaba a seguir.

Bajando una mano, tomó gentilmente la cabeza de la chica 'Mmm...debe estar cerca, no podemos dejar evidencia así que tendré que tragármelo, que lastima~'.

La chica aumentó su ritmo succionando como nunca, tomó las peludas bolas de Izuku y las apretó suavemente 'Lléname con tu semen~'.

Mordiendo su lengua contuvo su orgasmo, su mano firme en la cabeza de Camie mientras llenaba la boca y garganta de la chica con su pene y semen.

'Mierda...creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a su semen, es tan delicioso~'.

La leve asfixia que sufrió Izuku al retener su orgasmo lo puso contra las cuerdas, apenas estaba consciente, pero tenía una misión más.

Camie salió a la superficie "Aquí estaba~ y decidieron la música?".

"Si, Izuku-kun dio una sugerencia muy buena, yo puedo ocuparme de eso, una ex-compañera de universidad tenía una banda, creo que no saldrá tanto dinero contratarlos, ahora para los concursos…"

"Oh mi calcetín se quedó debajo, vuelvo en un segundo" Izuku bajó rápidamente, para ver que Camie estaba abierta de piernas y con un dedo moviendo sus panties para enseñar su intimidad, le leyó la mente.

'Chica lista' sin dudar se acercó para besar su botón y agitarlo con su lengua, tenía que venirse rápido, hoy no tenía ningún sabor en específico, pero sentir como latía su clítoris era la señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

"Mmm...concursos, concursos, concursos, que tal beer pong?, pero con tragos de la fiesta, o reventar globos con abrazos~, hay muchos juegos con cartas y…" reprimió un gemido antes de terminar, estaba cerca.

"Y?" dijeron Bakugo y Momo.

Camie había bajado una mano para apretar los rizos de Izuku, apasionadamente el peliverde beso sus muslos para volver a la mágica flor de Camie, usando su lengua para jugar con el botón hasta que Cambie detuviera su agarre.

'Maldición...quiero gritar, pero ni siquiera es mi casa, agh maldito Izuku y tus sensacionales orales' estaba tan cerca, hasta que Izuku la sorprendió metiendo un dedo en su culo, con eso Camie rocio Izuku con sus fluidos, el los recibió todos, para luego limpiarse con su manga.

"Y...un concurso de parejas, donde las que tengan mejor disfraz y baile sean coronados los reyes de la fiesta, que les parece~?" fue casi imposible no gritar después de eso.

Esquivaron una bala por milímetros.

"Espléndido!, bien yo creo que es suficiente por hoy, demos un día para que cada uno cotice los precios y en dos días decidiremos el presupuesto para la fiesta" confirmó la pelinegra para cerrar el asunto.

x-x-x-x

Cuando los tres salieron del edificio, Izuku dijo que era su turno de cocinar, por lo que se adelantó para preparar las cosas, cuando en realidad quería confirmar otra cosa.

Bakugo suspiró.

"Hey estas bien?" dijo Camie algo preocupada.

"No es nada, pero al menos agradezco estar atrapado en esto contigo, confío en tus capacidades Camie"

El mundo de Camie se había revuelto, era lo más sincero que le había dicho, solo atino a sonreír 'No lo puedo creer'.

"Bueno espero sigas con esa actitud, ya que tu diste la idea de Halloween y hay que ganar esas coronas"

El rubio sonrió y dijo "Las malditas coronas ya son nuestras de que estas hablando"

Camie se derritió al ver esa sonrisa sutil, de vuelta al principio, pero ahora el confiaba en ella, lo suficiente para bajar la guardia.

"Deberías sonreír más seguido Baku-san~, las chicas te lloverán por montones" fue un simple halago.

Pero Bakugo dudo '¿Chicas eh?' suspiró y respondió "No te acostumbres, será una fiesta de Halloween, tenemos que dar miedo, no risa"

Camie no podía estar más feliz.

Pero Izuku no sabía que sentir, al ver a Camie sonreír así con su amigo, supo que en realidad eran solo amigos con derecho, ¿pero podían siquiera ser amigos?, un amigo se preocupa por ti y no te empuja a hacer cosas que no quieres, hoy estuvieron muy cerca, demasiado, y pensándolo mejor fue una falta de respeto a la hospitalidad de Momo.

Tenía que dejar de ser un idiota cachondo y poner las cosas sobre la mesa, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena al ver que para Camie solo era un pedazo de carne, nada más.

x-x-x-x

Ahí la dejo, espero les haya gustado el cap, creo que fue un poco mas corto pero cumple con los requisitos, en fin, recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	6. Camie solo quiere saber que hacer

Uuuf me demore en este, lamento todo el retraso, pero a este también le quedan pocos, lo que significa más espacio para nuevas cosas, puede que se alargue un poco, pero quiero terminarla por lo que dije antes, disfruten.

x-x-x-x

Ya llevaban varios días así, saliendo y cotizando los precios de la fiesta, pero Camie e Izuku no habían tenido ningún momento a solas.

Más que nada porque ahora estaba solo con Bakugo, conversando sobre los disfraces, o lanzando chistes, pero Izuku había pasado a segundo plano, y eso lo confundía.

Sobre todo, porque cada vez que se complacía aparecía ella, pero al pasar los días eso iba cambiando levemente.

Momo era una chica excepcional, era lista e inteligente, muy inteligente, y siempre tenía de que hablar, era la única razón de la porque no había cometido un gran error con Camie, desviaba sus preocupaciones con la pelinegra.

Pero todo tenía su límite, y ese límite era hoy.

x-x-x-x

"Bien, ya solo quedan unos días, las invitaciones están entregadas, ¡así que hay que ir a rentar los disfraces!" dijo la pelinegra muy animada por el evento.

"Escuchaste eso Katsu-san? tenemos que elegir bien si queremos ganar~"

Izuku lo observo, no respondió, inherentemente sentía rabia, rabia de que quizás su amigo era consciente de los sentimientos de Camie, y no hacía nada, solamente se quedaba ahí, esperando una señal aún más obvia.

"Ehmm...ya decidiste de que querías disfrazarte Izuku-kun?" dijo la pelinegra notando la tensión en el ambiente.

"No aun...pero cuando lleguemos lo decidiré, no te preocupes Momo-san" dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de pasar el momento.

Se fueron en silencio del café al centro comercial, esperando fuera algo rápido.

x-x-x-x

"Quien tuvo la brillante idea de venir un viernes?" dijo el rubio con una mano en la cara, el centro comercial estaba repleto de gente, pero la pelinegra se mantenía calmada.

"No vinimos a dar un paseo, vinimos a rentar los disfraces y ya, y como Halloween ya paso las tiendas de disfraces estarán con poca gente" camino para guiar sus colegas en el bosque de gente.

"Nunca había ido a esa tienda, ¿cómo crees que sea? Baku-san?" Camie andaba muy animada, se sentía más cercana que nunca.

"No lo sé, solo había venido al gimnasio de aquí un par de veces…" dijo el rubio divagando, en la acera.

"Y tu Izuku-kun?" dijo la peli miel esperando una respuesta un poco más abierta, pero no fue así.

"No, Momo estas segura de que esto calza con el presupuesto?" y así de simple la había ignorado, ella no lo entendía, desde su última travesura en el departamento de la perra rica.

'Que rayos le pasa? ...Oh quizás como no hemos tenido encuentros, debe estar frustrado, solo tendré que hacerle recordar un par de cosas~' pensó maliciosamente mientras llegaban a su destino.

"Si, Izuku-kun, aunque esto va por cuenta mía, ya saben por qué los cuatro hemos hecho un buen trabajo" dijo radiantemente.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron por su pureza, excepto Camie que la miraba con recelo.

'Juro que después de esto, voy a hacer todo lo posible, para no verla más' Camie siempre sentía esa competencia, ya que la chica era lista, rivalizaba con ella en todas sus reuniones, quien se vestía mejor, quien tenía mejores modales, quien era más divertida, y quien aportaba más, hasta el momento iban empatadas, pero Momo no sabía de la existencia de esa 'carrera', ella se divertía con estas cosas.

"Bien, ya estamos cerca"

x-x-x-x

"Vaya Momo-san, tenías razón" dijo el peliverde al ver la poca gente que circulaba en la tienda, pero el problema era...que no era solo 'gente'.

Al parecer varios empleados habían tenido la misma idea, así que estarían rodeados de colegas de ambas marcas, no pasarían desapercibidos.

'Este es el peor escenario posible...espero Camie no cometa una estupidez' pensó con algo de miedo el peliverde, no podía dejar que lo vieran así.

'Habrá algún probador donde pueda portarme mal? ~' Pero Camie estaba con ganas de acción, sin Izuku en sus días no había tenido ningún relajo, por lo que para ella era la chance perfecta.

"Vamos!, será divertido" los cuatro entraron a la singular tienda.

Vieron que no era tan pequeña, así que tendrían que estar merodeando un buen tiempo, pero como en todas sus reuniones tenían la tarde libre, así que no había prisa.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo el rubio haciéndole un gesto con la mirada a Camie para que lo siguiera.

Pero antes de que la peli miel se embarcara en su búsqueda, vio como la pelinegra hacía de las suyas.

"Vamos Izuku-kun ! Esto será divertido" dijo tomándolo gentilmente de la mano a Izuku, a ella le gustaban mucho las compras, sobre todo con más gente.

"Ehhhh Si, andando..." dijo el peliverde con un leve sonrojo, mirando hacia los lados para no chocar con nada.

'Ughhh que se cree esa, y además se sonroja? ¿qué tiene diez años? yo lo he hecho ver las estrellas, de verdad no la soporto…' Camie tenía sentimientos encontrados, que todavía negaba que eran celos, pero era algo muy cercano, sin darle más vueltas siguió al rubio muy de cerca.

x-x-x-x

"Y qué te parece este? ~" dijo la peli miel, saliendo del probador con un vestido verde muy corto y apretado, era como Campanita.

"No voy a ser Peter Pan, ni de coña me pondré unas mallas y un gorrito" dijo el rubio sentado mirando a los alrededores, al parecer no quería que lo vieran.

Sobre todo, cierta persona, que ya no veia hace un tiempo.

"Pero así yo podría ser tu pequeña hada~ no te parece divertido?" era la única barrera que tenía con él, que cediera un poco en sus decisiones, y que dejara de ser tan aburrido.

"Busca otro" dijo el rubio tapándose el rostro, ya llevaban cuarenta minutos y al parecer nada le gustaba, y a Camie no le importaba, esto se suponía era divertido, y también comenzaba a cansarse de vestirse y desvestirse.

Pero al verse reiteradas veces en el espejo, pensó en ciertas cosas vulgares, como que pasaría si ella e Izuku estuvieran ahí, sin ropa.

Pero podía maquinar algo con lo que tenía, vio al rubio, en ropa casual, un buzo negro con una polera del mismo color, pensó en algo muy inocente, una broma.

"Hey Baku-san~, puedes ayudarme con el cierre? ¡lo deje muy apretado!" dijo la chica desde el probador fingiendo tener problemas, si esto no lograba despertar un poco de lujuria en él, ya no sabría que hacer.

"Agh... está bien" Bakugo entro con algo de molestia, era la privacidad de ella, pero al entrar la sorpresa lo noqueo de golpe.

Camie tenía el vestido a una baja altura, luciendo sus pálidos hombros, podía ver que tan corto era el vestido en realidad, apenas cubría su trasero, y sus senos casi se veían por lo apretado de su pose, además de su leve esencia que era muy intoxicante, fue impresionante.

"Es justo en mi espalda…" dijo seductoramente la joven oficinista, a medida que se acercaba, su cuerpo se calentaba, su respiración se iba agitando, habían pasado varios días sin acción, no le importaría que la tomara ahí mismo, todo su esfuerzo se vería recompensado.

"Listo, voy al baño, ¡adiós!" dijo Bakugo bajando el cierre con rapidez y prácticamente escapando de la escena, pero Camie ya no estaba para más excusas.

"Espera! ..." dijo sosteniendo con una mano sus senos para que no se escaparan del vestido y con la otra agarrando por atrás la prenda del rubio.

"Camie que mier…" Bakugo giro la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Que? ¿Qué pasa? Oh…"

Izuku y Momo al parecer ya habían elegido sus disfraces, estaban vestidos de vampiros, la pelinegra como una condesa, con un leve escote que mostraba lo voluptuosa que era, tenía una capa roja y el cabello suelto, la ropa de la época igual ayudaba mucho al personaje.

Izuku se veía imponente, también tenía una capa y un traje victoriano que sacaba lo mejor de su silueta, tenía un leve maquillaje en los ojos, y con su temple serio se veía muy tenebroso, los dos se lucían increíbles.

"Oh! ¿Ya eligieron ustedes? Nosotros decidimos que iremos así" dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, saliendo del personaje, dando una pequeña vuelta, levantando su capa y su elegante melena.

"No, no aun…" dijo el rubio soltando levemente la suave mano de la chica de su espalda, estaba confundido.

"Oh...bueno no es por apurarlos, pero hay que ver si hay más atracciones en la tienda, yo ire con unas colegas a ver si hay algún set de tragos y demás" se veía una chica peli naranja a su espalda saludando, debía ser ella.

"Izuku tu ve por ese lado, puede que encuentres algo"

"Eh si Momo-san…" dijo el peliverde caminando en dirección a sus amigos, podía sentir la mirada depredadora de Camie, pero ella se adelantó, al parecer el traje no la había asustado en lo más mínimo.

"Baku-san, elige tú el disfraz, al parecer nada de lo que elegí te gusto, aceptare lo que traigas, yo buscare con Izuku-kun" dijo acomodándose su vestido, pero aun así revelando un poco más de escote de lo normal, si no era con el rubio, seria con él.

El peliverde trago saliva.

"Está bien…" dijo Bakugo sin muchos ánimos, pero sentía rabia, no sabía porque, al ver como Camie miraba a Izuku, y por como reaccionaba el, creía saber porque, pero no quería indagar más, así que fue a buscar el disfraz, sería algo sencillo, la verdad ya quería irse.

El par de disfrazados merodearon unos minutos, pero Izuku andaba evasivo, no sabía si hacer sus intenciones claras, con el riesgo que significaba, o quedarse así, pero eso lo irritaba, porque significaba solo ser un relevo para Bakugo, y eso no le parecía en lo más mínimo.

'No ha hablado nada...quizás tenga que usar otros medios, ...perfecto' La peli miel tomo de la mano sin permiso del chico, para mostrarle una cabina de fotos.

"Hey Izu-kun, Crees que funcione? Seria genial si pudiéramos tener una en la fiesta, así todos tendrían recuerdos para siempre" dijo devorándolo con la mirada otra vez

"Ehm...Camie espera! Auch…" ya estaban dentro, una pequeña cortina separaba la cabina con el pasillo, lo había empujado hacia el costado, pero la verdad no quería estar ahí, pero Camie era muy intensa.

"Crees que haciéndote el difícil va a servir? No es divertido cuando me ignoras…" dijo la chica tratando de bajar el cierre del pantalón del chico, Izuku estaba asustado, no podían hacer eso aquí.

"Camie no te estaba ignorando y no podemos hacer esto aquí...hay gente" estaba gritando en voz baja.

"Eso solo lo hace más interesante" dijo la chica susurrando, pero mientras bajaba para hacer de las suyas, su perfume cautivando levemente al peliverde, pero él era más fuerte.

'No quiero estar aquí!'

Izuku bruscamente salió de la cabina, escapando de la frustrada peli miel.

Estaba jadeando y Momo lo vio de lejos, pero su semblante cambio, vio que estaba alterado.

"Izuku-kun? ¿Estás bien?" dijo la pelinegra poniendo una mano en su hombro, el chico se movió erráticamente.

"¡¿Que?! Ah...Eh si, mira encontré esta cabina ... ¿crees que la arrienden?" trato de cambiar el tema.

"Ehh si, se ve en buenas condiciones, pero tu estas bien?" estaba preocupado por su compañero, ya le había agarrado cariño, a su amabilidad y a sus tratos.

"Izu-kun! Oh eres tu…" dijo la peli miel cruzándose de brazos al ver a la condesa arruinar sus planes.

Izuku estaba superado por la situación, así que decidió largarse," Momo-san, los trajes son perfectos...yo tengo que irme, pero ya encontré la cabina así que...si, Adiós" improvisando y balbuceando se fue de la escena.

Camie estaba haciendo un puchero, pero la oficinista ya estaba confirmando sus sospechas.

"Que paso ahí dentro?" dijo enfrentando a Camie.

"No es de tu incumbencia…" dijo la peli miel tratando de volver, no le estaba tomando el peso de sus acciones, que su "coqueteo" se había pasado de la raya.

"Hey no soy ingenua, algo paso entre ustedes...y no solo hoy, he notado como a veces se miran y como hablas con él? ...No te importa lo que sienta?" dijo la pelinegra con algo de rabia, como esa chica podía estar en un puesto tan alto siendo tan ciega.

"Como dije no es de tu incumbencia, y el no siente nada, es algo entre nosotros tesoro~" dijo pasando de largo de ella, tenía que ir a ver que disfraz tenía Bakugo para ella.

"Haz tu decisión" dijo Momo tajantemente, estaba cansada de su comportamiento.

"Que?"

"Haz tu decisión, no es justo para el que estés jugando a lo que te plazca, tus acciones tienen consecuencias, no todo es diversión y ya, tómatelo enserio, como él te toma a ti" y con eso se fue a la recepción a ver si la cabina estaba disponible y a rentar los trajes.

'UGHHHH que se cree esa? ¿ni siquiera me conoce y ya anda dándome consejos?, enserio no puedo esperar a que la maldita fiesta pase para…' un toque un su hombro la despistó de su arrebato.

Era Bakugo, tenía unos disfraces de zombies, pero Camie estaba tan cansada y frustrada, que solo quería irse a casa y liberar tensiones, y la cara del rubio no le daba mucha esperanza tampoco.

"Tienen su propio maquillaje, se pueden ver muy realistas, yo creo que aún podemos ganar…" dijo sin muchos ánimos.

"Supongo que servirá, vamos a la caja…" dijo Camie con algo de molestia, este día no había sido divertido.

x-x-x-x

"Kacchan" dijo Izuku desde la mesa era la hora de cenar, y el arroz con curry se enfriaba sorprendentemente rápido.

El rubio estaba en su habitación procesando todas las cosas que habian pasado '¿Porque rayos hui de ella? es mi maldita amiga, pero ella no me ve así, pero si la rechazo, todos creerán que soy un idiota o peor...'

Izuku también había tenido un día de mierda, y no quería que en su casa tampoco lo escucharan o respetaran, así que fue a buscarlo directamente.

'En la fiesta tendré que estar con ella todo el tiempo, y tendremos que bailar y…'

"Hey la comida esta lista hace...estas bien?" dijo el peliverde viendo como temblaba su amigo, algo no andaba bien.

"Si...estoy bien" dijo Bakugo mintiendo, tratando de evitar el problema otra vez.

"No, no lo estas, ¿qué pasa? es sobre el trabajo?" a veces era mejor sacar esas cosas desde un principio, podían acumularse y explotar en algo peor, sobre todo con su amigo que solía guardarse todo.

"No, no es sobre el maldito trabajo y ya te dije que no me pasaba nada" Izuku estaba presionando su suerte.

"Es sobre tu familia? la última vez que tu mama nos hablo fue por-" no alcanzo a terminar.

"NO ES SOBRE MI FAMILIA, ¿PUEDES DEJARLO? ¡¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE?!" hace mucho tiempo que no lo trataba así, pero Izuku también estaba harto, así que respondió.

"El idiota eres tú! ¿No ves que estoy tratando de ayudarte? siempre piensas que puedes hacer todo solo, pero no es así, si no fuera por Camie y yo no sé quien carajos te aguantaría!" dijo apoyado fuertemente en el marco de la puerta.

"Tsk...Camie no me trae más que problemas, es tan molesta" dijo parándose para irse del departamento, no quería hablar con nadie.

"Ella es así... por qué le gustas, ¿que no lo sabias?" Izuku estaba al frente suyo, no lo iba a dejar pasar, después de lo de hoy simplemente no podía.

"Obvio que lo se nerd! Ahora déjame pasar…" no quería apuntar lo obvio.

"No ... y si ya lo sabias porque no le dijiste nada? digo han pasado meses, ¿no te importa como este ella? con la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer? ¿de no saber si seguir o no?" como podía ser tan cobarde, él era su amigo, pero de verdad no conocía este lado de él.

"Ese es su maldito problema por no entender las señales, ahora de verdad, De Ja Me Pa Sar Deku" dijo con furia en su voz, pero también cansancio.

"No espera, tienes que decirle"

"Que?"

"Tienes que decirle que no te gusta...así ella podrá seguir adelante, tus 'señales' no fueron suficientes" una ventana de esperanza se abrió para Izuku, pero no era tan fácil como que la rechazara y ya, y él lo sabía.

"No tengo porque hacerlo, ¿y porque mierda te interesa tanto? te gusta acaso? ¿Eh?"

Pensó en lo último, en todas las cosas que habían pasado, como ella lo miraba con otros ojos, pero no sabía si era pura lujuria, o de verdad había algo más, la verdad también tenía miedo.

"No ... pero debe sentirse lindo que le gustes a alguien, y ella debe saber tus sentimientos, ¿no?"

Eso lo golpeo en lugares que no sabía que tenía, y que lo dijera el, su amigo de toda la vida, con un tono tan triste, le dio otro significado.

"Escucha...díselo en la fiesta, ya sea te guste o no, pero ella lo merece...y tu también" con eso su agarre en el marco se hizo cada vez más débil, hasta que lo soltó, busco su plato lentamente a la cocina y fue a su habitación, todo el departamento en completo silencio.

Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas camas, pensando, solamente pensando.

Izuku pensando en que rayos hacer, le gustaba Camie, pero ella no lo veía más que un amigo con derecho, vio su celular, había un mensaje de Momo.

'Espero hayas llegado muy bien, te veías algo inquieto, pero, en fin, ¡la cabina estaba disponible! espero la fiesta sea un éxito, hemos trabajado tan duro, nos vemos el lunes :)'

Izuku miro por la ventana la ciudad, en alguno de esos edificios, estaba Camie, pero no estaba pensando en él, y ya estaba empezando a afectar sus nervios y autoestima, de la fiesta no pasaría, tenía que seguir adelante, ser solo amigos con ella, hasta ya olvidarla por completo.

x-x-x-x

"Aghh! Porque rayos no se siente igual…" estaba anocheciendo, Camie estaba en sus aposentos tratando de ...calmarse.

Llevaba un buen rato tratando de complacerse con los pensamientos del rubio, pero nada servía, ¿pero si a ella le gustaba? debería ser aún más fácil, pero nada pasaba.

Y como era costumbre cuando esas necesidades salían a la luz su amigo con ventaja era la opción, coquetamente agarro su celular para llamarlo, sería una noche provechosa.

Pero al marcar solo se escuchaba el monótono sonido de que aún no contestaba, al enviarla al buzón de voz se sorprendió, Izuku era muy responsable y siempre contestaba, quizás con un mensaje lograría contactarlo.

_Cam: ¿Oye que tal si terminamos lo que empezamos en la cabina de fotos? ~_

Iba adjunta una selfie en su pijama de seda, un vestido bordeo con ligas finas en los senos, era simple, pero seguía siendo un arma mortal.

Pasaban los minutos… y nada pasaba, era muy extraño, que la ignorara Bakugo era bueno...normal, pero que Izuku lo hiciera no le gustaba.

Busco lo que había pasado en su último chat para ver si había dicho algo indebido, aun con todas las fotos y jugueteo, no había nada que indicara que estuviera molesto con ella.

Pensó en buscar un tercero para contactarlo, pero al ver su chat...sintió tristeza, solo habían tipejos que la adulaban por sus apariencias, o ex-amigas que habían peleado con ella por envidia, pasaba siempre, en la primaria no era tan obvio, en secundaria eran más cínicas, la usaban para poder llamar la atención de los chicos que babeaban por ella, y en la universidad era más crudo, ellas asumían que se vestía 'coquetamente' para que se vieran peor en comparación, además de que los hombres pensaban que era una 'fácil', eran duros días.

Pero al llegar a la oficina eso no importaba tanto, las chicas se concentraban en su trabajo, pero ella podía ver aun como salían en grupos, y como ciertos hombres aun babeaban por ella, quizás por eso le interesaba Bakugo...e Izuku en cierto grado, veían mas allá de su apariencia y su temple coqueto, sentía que esta era su última chance de conectar con alguien, o de verdad estaría perdida, tendría que mudarse y hacer su vida en otro lado, o eso barajaba en las noches que le costaba dormir.

Con su cara llena de pena, pego su bello rostro a la almohada, para intentar dormir, su comezón seguía ahí, esperando a ser saciada, pero esa noche, nada pasaría.

x-x-x-x

Habían pasado unos días en silencio, nadie se había hablado en el grupo, todos habían quedado incomodos, pero era la última reunión antes de la fiesta que era ese viernes, y esta vez por petición de Momo, se reunieron en el departamento de los chicos.

Camie vivía algo lejos de ambos así que fue la decisión más inteligente, o eso parecía.

La cantidad de momentos tensos que albergaba ese departamento eran muchos, para los residentes y para Camie, Momo no sabía lo que le esperaba.

"Bien hagamos esto rápido…" dijo el rubio dejando pasar a la pelinegra que había llegado un poco antes, siempre había sido muy puntual, a veces demasiado.

Al entrar vio que era un apartamento muy minimalista, era elegante, hasta llegar a la cocina y ver que los trastes estaban sucios, el rubio lo noto.

"Se nos olvidó lavar ayer...normalmente está limpio" dijo desviando la mirada al cuarto de Izuku, el cual todavía no salía.

Estaba algo ansioso, más que nada por ver a Camie, sabiendo muy bien que la había ignorado 'Porque mierda no le conteste...ni siquiera aclare el asunto de la cabina, ahora esto va a ser muy incómodo'.

"Quieres te?" dijo el rubio cortésmente, la chica cola de caballo era muy competente y el respetaba eso, además su mama lo había educado a chancacos, y no quería saber que pasaría si se enterara de que era un mal anfitrión.

"Si, por favor" dijo Momo sacando su agenda para ver los últimos detalles antes de la fiesta.

Pero súbitamente sonó el timbre, era Camie.

"Deku! Abre la puerta estoy ocupado, y ya llego Yaoyorozu así que no tienes excusa para no salir"

El peliverde salió con unas ropas bien casuales, tenía una polera azul oscuro con un diseño simple, y unos pantalones grises que lo hacían lucir delgado, tenía unas medias blancas porque bueno, estaba en su casa.

Con algo de miedo llego a la puerta, no podía evitar más la situación así que abrió la puerta.

"Hey" dijo Camie extrañamente calmada, tenía menos brillo de lo usual, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba maquillada, sus labios tenían su color rosa natural, y no tenía tanto rubor, sus pestañas parecían encrespadas naturalmente, pero aun así para Izuku se veía muy bella.

"Hola...pasa, por favor" estaba con una polera de pique morado con un blazer purpura, junto a unos leggins grises que dejaban relucir sus sensuales piernas, Izuku inconscientemente le robo una mirada cuando camino.

Su primera interacción fue muy fría, pero no tenía ningún plan, más que mentir sobre porque la había ignorado, respecto a lo otro dejaría que Bakugo se ocupara, era algo de ellos dos.

"Hola Camie-san, Izuku-kun" dijo la pelinegra sentada en la mesa junto al rubio, dejando que los dos se sentaran juntos, justo lo que no quería Izuku.

Hoy Camie quería respuestas, no del rubio, sino de Izuku, lo otro al parecer había pasado a segundo plano.

'Tengo que ser capaz de poder hablar a solas con él, solo hablar…' La peli miel estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Momo se adentraba en los presupuestos del evento.

'Podría terminar con esto hoy...pero todo sería una mierda en la fiesta y las parejas ya están listas...que fastidio' Bakugo tampoco estaba concentrado, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna solución, estaba estancado.

"Me están escuchando?" dijo la pelinegra notando que nadie estaba poniendo atención.

"Si" dijeron los tres sin muchos ánimos.

"En serio? ¿qué fue lo último que dije?" quería probarlos.

"Que habías conseguido una banda con tu antigua compañera de universidad y que estaba dentro del presupuesto" dijo Izuku mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Eso es...cierto" dijo algo avergonzada, el peliverde si estaba escuchando.

'Yo no podría recordar eso…' dijeron los otros dos admirando la memoria del peliverde, de verdad era alguien listo.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron hasta el final, y por conversar en realidad fue Momo revisando todos los puntos, hasta que dijo.

"Y eso sería todo...ah por cierto, nos sobro dinero"

"Que?" dijo el resto asombrado, al parecer de verdad se habían apegado mucho a los números.

"Eso...no sé si devolverlo o ver qué hacer con el" dijo la pelinegra dibujando unos bocetos con su lápiz redondeando el balance final.

Los tres quedaron pegados, pero Izuku lo vio como una buena oportunidad de apaciguar las cosas y calmar los ánimos.

"Qué tal si tú y Kacchan llaman a nuestros jefes para conocer sus opiniones? Es lunes así que probablemente estén en la oficina, yo por mientras lavare los platos…" dijo gentilmente, lo que sonaba como una buena idea.

Ambos accedieron y cada uno salió de la cocina para hacer la llamada, Momo salió al pasillo del departamento, y Bakugo se dirigió a su cuarto para cerrar la puerta, ahora estaban solos.

Izuku se levantó, Camie vio cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que quedo solo su espalda y sus brazos moviéndose en el lavabo, si esta no era su chance, no lo seria nunca.

"Necesitas ayuda?" dijo acercándose por el lado.

"No ... son solo platos" dijo con la mirada fija en su tarea, no tenía el valor para mirarla a los ojos.

"Supongo que esa sugerencia tuya fue para que tuviéramos un rato solos…" la peli miel ya conocía sus jugarretas.

"Si, pero para conversar, no ... lo otro" dijo secando los tenedores y cucharas.

"Sobre porque me ignoraste el viernes?" dijo ella sin filtro, no tenían mucho tiempo.

"Eso...y lo que paso en la cabina"

Dejo que se digiriera mientras terminaba de lavar los últimos platos.

"Que pasa con eso?" dijo intrigada, quizás quería retomar lo que había empezado ahí o…

"Fue arriesgado...y lo sabes"

"Lo dices como si no te hubiera gustado…" dijo con un tono coqueto, bajándole el perfil a la situación.

"No me gusto...ni siquiera me preguntaste, solo me arrastraste y trataste de...ya sabes…"

Esto había tomado un giro diferente al que ella esperaba, pero quería saber que estaba pasando.

"Por eso me ignoraste ayer...estabas inseguro?" trato de adivinar, pero de a poco iba realizando.

"No sé si inseguro, pero no tenía ganas...estaba confundido" ya casi terminaba de lavar los trastes.

Camie miro sus ojos, no estaba centrado, se veía con pena.

"Confundido? ¿por qué?" creía que podía ayudarlo, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba.

"Porque no sé si quiero seguir así...contigo"

Su mundo se había venido abajo en un segundo, porque ahora ya no tendría a nadie, ni siquiera a Izuku.

"A que te refieres? ¿que no te gusta lo que hacemos? todo lo que hicimos?" dijo acortando la distancia, sus rostros a menos de un metro, la angustia en la tez de la hermosa Camie, y lamento en el rostro del ofuscado peliverde.

"SI me gusto...mucho, nunca había hecho algo así con nadie, pero no es bueno a la larga y lo sabes, si uno de los dos encuentra a alguien, ¿que pasara? solamente se acaba como si fuera un pañuelo usado, prefiero...ser sincero, antes de que alguien salga lastimado" dijo por fin mirándola a sus ojos color miel, ella estaba confundida ahora.

Pero llegando al peor escenario.

'A Izuku...le gusta otra persona, debe ser...la perra rica, tiene que ser ella 'logro reprimir su ira inmediata para responder suavemente.

"Si eso es lo que quieres...que así sea, pero no pienses en buscarme, porque no responderé" dijo rudamente, haciendo sus intenciones claras.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, ya no la estaba mirando, no tenía el valor.

"Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…" dijo la peli miel saliendo de la cocina.

Izuku pensó en detenerla, pero solo empeoraría las cosas, se sentía horrible.

Camie salió súbitamente del edificio para encontrarse de frente con la pelinegra.

"Si señorita, les diré todo, hey Camie-san ya hablé con mi-" pero ella no tenía tiempo para esa mierda.

"Ganaste, ya está todo hecho, ahora no me molestes más" pudo notar la rabia y la pena en su tono, pero no pudo responder, ya que ella se había dirigido al ascensor.

Rápidamente volvió al departamento para ver a Izuku sentado en el comedor con la cabeza baja, algo no estaba bien.

"Que paso? ¿por qué Camie-san se fue asi? Izuku-kun dime…" pero él no iba a decir ni una palabra.

Se levantó para verla a los ojos y caminar hasta su cuarto "Ya no importa Momo-san...vean con Kacchan los detalles, yo...ya estoy muy cansado" y con eso se despidió, para poder acostarse a ver el techo, sumiéndose en su miseria.

La pelinegra estaba desconcertada, no le incumbía, pero quería entender, nunca había visto a Izuku tan desolado, y hablando del diablo, el rubio salía de su habitación.

"Ya hablé con mi jefe y ...donde están todos?" dijo sorprendido, solo estaba la pelinegra en el medio del salón tratando de entender todo.

"Camie-san se fue e Izuku se fue a su cuarto… sabes que paso entre ellos? porque de verdad estoy confundida" dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"No ... aunque no es mi asunto" dijo el rubio sentándose en el sofá para relajarse un rato.

"Como que no es tu asunto? ¿son tus amigos no? Izuku...él se veía muy triste, y Camie-san se veía muy enojada, estas seguro que no sabes nada de lo que paso entre ellos?"

"No, no lo sé, y si ya no están no se para que seguimos en esta reunión...mi jefe nos dio carta blanca con los dineros, ¿el tuyo dijo lo mismo no?" dijo mirándola con algo de molestia, no le gustaba que le recordaran que era un mal amigo.

"Si...dijo que nos lo habíamos ganado, pero no tiene gracia gastarlo así" para Momo eran como el único grupo que tenía, claro tenía a Itsuka, pero no tenía contactos con su antiguo grupo, y encontraba a todos muy interesantes, sentía pena que estuvieran así.

"Que fastidio...decidámoslo en la fiesta, ahí estaremos todos de mejor humor y con la cabeza más despejada" dijo el rubio parándose, indirectamente indicando la salida.

La pelinegra noto que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que tomo sus cosas y se fue sin antes decir algo "Trata de ayudarlo, porque conmigo no va a ceder" era muy bondadosa.

El rubio desvió la mirada y dijo "Hare lo que pueda, Adiós"

"Adiós" dijo Momo con algo de tristeza en sus pensamientos.

x-x-x-x

Camie no estaba bien, llevaba un buen rato recostada en su gran cama, pensando, en que cosas la habían llevado a esto, en las palabras de la perra rica.

Pensaba en la expresión de Izuku, se veía destrozado, no había sido fácil para él, ¿pero por qué? si no le importara solo le habría mandado un texto o ignorado totalmente, pero quiso resolver las cosas frente a frente.

La confusión la llenaba, al igual que esa frustración que sentía, pero no podía hablar con Bakugo, porque no se sentía...natural, ella siempre comenzaba sus conversaciones, y él se resistió la mayor parte, además de que ni siquiera lo conocía, el nunca había compartido nada realmente personal o interesante.

Pero ella nunca había sido totalmente clara, tenía que decirle.

Pero, aun así, sentía algo extraño con Izuku, no quería sacarlo de su vida y ya, le tenía aprecio, pero no solo eso, su mente estaba difusa, sentimientos mezclados.

Pero al pensar en él y los buenos momentos que habían pasado, sintió calor en sus mejillas, e inconscientemente una de sus manos bajo hasta su entrepierna.

Poniéndose de costado, vio su polero verde, con algo de duda, lo tomo y lo acerco a su rostro.

Solo él tenía ese efecto en ella, decidió probar algo, si se manoseaba y después del clima seguía pensando en él, era un problema, porque significaba que le gustaban los dos.

Eso podría desencadenar en un conflicto muy incómodo, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, solo quería sentir ese placer.

Con sus delicados dedos toco sus pliegues, estimulando lentamente, se estaba relajando de apoco, con su otra mano subió su polera morada, para manosear uno de sus modestos senos con firmeza.

Gimió suavemente, como un suspiro, resumiendo su leve toqueteo, esto duro por unos minutos hasta que decidió subir de nivel e introducir dos dedos en su necesitado coño.

"Ahhh! Dios se siente tan bien" sus dedos seguían moviéndose, instintivamente provocando placer, pero ese era el problema, el placer ya no era suficiente.

El placer vago y barato de fantasías, ella anhelaba otra cosa, la satisfacción, pero no podía conseguirla, había cosas que aún tenía que resolver.

Con su mente nublada continúo introduciendo sus dedos, cada vez más fuerte, poniendo atención en su hinchado clítoris, presionando con fuerza.

Apretando los dientes visualizo un escenario, sentía calor por todo el cuerpo, que alguien la manejaba, no podía ver quien, pero no quería saber.

Relamiendo sus labios, gimió, una y otra vez hasta que su voz se apagó, quedando jadeando, su clímax se acercaba.

"Oh dios oh dios oh dios OHH~" se había venido fuerte, todo su sensual cuerpo temblando, cada movimiento enmarcando su voluptuosa figura.

Al recuperar la consciencia sintió el aroma otra vez, el perfume del peliverde, con algo de duda lo dejo en su lugar y se recostó.

"Que mierda voy a hacer…"

x-x-x-x-x

Creo que no sé cómo pedir perdón, así que diré gracias, a toda la gente que me dio ánimos y apoyo las historias que he mandado, como pueden notar al final hay como un cambio de estilo, más que nada para hacer los capítulos más cortos, pero con el mismo contenido, así eventualmente terminare subiendo más historias, estoy viendo cómo ponerme un esquema para no subir tan erráticamente, pero está en veremos, de nuevo gracias y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	7. Camie solo quiere sincerarse

Bueno dije que quedaban pocos, pero en realidad quedan como unos 4 capítulos, más que nada para cerrar bien la historia y sacarle el máximo provecho a la parejita y dejar todo cerrado, en fin, disfruten.

x-x-x-x-x

Era la gran noche, y dudas llenaban su cabeza, mientras se ponía el horrendo traje de zombi que habían elegido para ella, no paraba de pensar.

En la cara de Izuku al dejar las cosas en claro, en las actitudes de Katsuki en las últimas semanas, y en como la perra rica la había enfrentado, era mucho para digerir en tan poco tiempo.

Pero después de una horrible noche de sueño pudo pensar algunas cosas, Izuku era alguien importante para ella, y tenía una conexión especial con él, pero había estado haciendo campaña con Katsuki por tanto tiempo que sentía que sería mucho el desperdicio de tiempo si no lograba concretar las cosas, pero Izuku se sentiría como un plato de segunda mesa y a nadie le gustaba ser el plato de segunda mesa.

"En que rollo me metí...yo solo quería divertirme...y talvez por eso me pasan estas cosas" dijo colocándose el maquillaje verde en su tersa piel, de verdad se veía como un zombi, pero hubiera preferido otro disfraz, había uno de una sexy policía en expandex negro, con eso seguro ganarían, pero la historia era otra.

Tenía que dejar de tomar las cosas a la ligera, ella podía ser responsable, lo era siempre en su trabajo, por eso había llegado donde estaba, ahora tenía que tener el control en esta parte de su vida, le gustara o no.

Colocando unos toques de sangre falsa, estaba lista, era una ropa simple, pero no mostraba nada de sus atributos, era un jeans con agujeros sucio, una polera blanca en el mismo estado, con una blusa azul con harapos, no sabía cómo alguien pediría este traje, pero Katsuki de verdad había elegido muy mal, ella tenía mucho más que ofrecer, como la perra rica que enmarcaba su orgullo con ese escote, ganar se veía muy lejos, pero eso ya no importaba, había otra competencia, y no había premio esta vez.

"Estoy lista...espérame afuera" dijo en su celular, enviando un audio a su pareja de baile.

"Está bien" se escuchó de vuelta sin muchos ánimos.

"Esta va a ser una larga noche…" dijo buscando su bolso para salir de su departamento.

x-x-x-x

"Hey nerd...nos vamos o qué?" dijo el rubio en la puerta esperando a su compañero, estaban algo peleados, pero habían quedado en llegar todos juntos.

"Ya se ya se…" dijo Izuku saliendo con su disfraz de vampiro, pero tenía mal puesto el maquillaje en los ojos.

"Necesitas ayuda? Tienes que parecer un vampiro no un búho" dijo reprimiendo una risa.

"Momo-san me ayudo en la tienda, solo seguí un tutorial en internet" dijo avergonzado, no era bueno para estas cosas.

"Ven aquí nerd...será rápido" tragándose su orgullo se acercó al rubio y con su dedo fue difuminando la sombra hasta que quedara bien.

Era extraño que Katsuki lo tocara, y que se interesara en ayudarlo, pero no quería comentar eso, seria incómodo.

Katsuki estaba divagando, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, recordaba sus encuentros con Camie, y su relación con Izuku, la verdad había dado muchas cosas por sentado, Izuku había sido demasiado comprensivo con él, desde siempre, pero lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue su enfrentamiento, había tenido las pelotas para decirle lo que pensaba, aun sabiendo cómo era, lo respetaba más por eso.

Izuku por otro lado era un desastre, quería tener un buen rato con Momo y disfrutar el fruto de su esfuerzo, pero ver a Camie con su amigo en una fiesta así, no sabría como tomarlo, pero no podía retractarse.

"Oye.." dijo Izuku mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el rubio terminara, al parecer sabia maquillarse porque su traje de zombi se veía impecable, estaba con un overall azul harapiento con su cara muy bien maquillada, con sangre falsa puesto en los labios y un maquillaje que era aterrador, era peculiar.

"Que? ya casi término" dijo dando los toques finales, de verdad que el peliverde no sabía nada de maquillaje.

"No la hagas esperar más...por favor" dijo seriamente.

La mano del rubio se detuvo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, porque no era a la única persona que le debía una respuesta.

"Hare lo que pueda...ahora vámonos nerd, se hace tarde" dijo tomando su mochila y sus llaves para salir con su compañero.

Esperaban fuera una noche tranquila, no tenían idea.

x-x-x-x-x

Las luces del edificio brillaban en toda la cuadra, el show en vivo aun no empezaba, pero ya se escuchaban los bajos de la música de ambiente, las ventanas temblaban levemente con el ritmo de los estéreos, habían llegado a la fiesta.

Al entrar no había tanta gente, solo los que estaban en el comité y la banda contratada con un par de baristas, ya que ellos tenían que ver los toques finales, como las pruebas de sonido, que hubiera suficientes vasos y bocadillos, pero en media hora ya empezaría la verdadera fiesta.

Al llegar los chicos notaron que Camie y Momo estaban lo más alejadas posibles, Momo estaba hablando con la banda ya disfrazada de vampiresa y Camie estaba ordenando los bocadillos en la barra como zombi, toda la pista de baile las separaba, con la cabina de fotos a un lado algo oscuro en el gran salón, con sillas al frente para los que quisieran descansar o simplemente relajarse.

Los adornos daban un ambiente de cuento, con telarañas y murciélagos falsos, pero con destellos a los lados de la banda, haciendo el contraste entre tenebroso y místico, de verdad se habían esmerado en esto.

"Se ve bien...al parecer Momo-san no quiso esperarnos para adornar" dijo Izuku entrando a la pista, esperaba recordar como bailar los básicos, no quería hacer el ridículo.

"Si...no está mal, pero aún tenemos que ver los detalles, ve con tu colega yo iré con Camie…" dijo el rubio separándose de Izuku para ir a la barra.

Izuku no lo cuestiono y se dirigió a hablar con la alegre pelinegra, estaba muy emocionada.

"Entonces Kyo no se te olvida nada, recuerda que esta la competencia de baile los juegos y Izuku... ¡Hola! qué bueno que llegaste falta tanto que hacer y me adelante sin ustedes y-"

"Momo tranquila jajaja, aún tenemos tiempo y la verdad ya hiciste demasiado, que tal si te relajas un rato, yo hare las pruebas de sonido, tu siéntate un rato cerca de la puerta para ver si llegan los jefes, recuerda que ellos abren" dijo el peliverde tomándola de los hombros para que se calmara un poco.

La pelivioleta estaba divertida al ver las reacciones de su amiga, era raro verla estresada, siempre había mantenido la compostura en la universidad.

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, Izuku subió al escenario y se presentó "Buenas noches, soy Izuku Midoriya, muchas gracias por haber venido"

Jirou rio y recibió el saludo con su mano "No sé si eres así de estirado por tu disfraz o porque de verdad eres así, pero un placer, soy Kyouka Jirou y esta es nuestra banda Soundcloud" todos los integrantes lo saludaron, mientras en el otro lado…

"Recuerden guardar las cosas más fuertes para después de las competencias no queremos que los invitados se vayan cayendo en la pista verdad? ~" dijo la pelimiel a los baristas que le hacían caso bobamente, sus encantos nunca fallaban, salvo con …

"Al parecer no necesitas mi ayuda" dijo el rubio desde atrás apoyándose en la barra junto a ella.

'Se arregló bastante… y yo que pensé que no se lo tomaría en serio, pero no cederé tan fácil…'

"Ustedes se demoraban demasiado así que empezamos sin ustedes, ¿y porque tan arreglado? pensé que no querías ganar…" dijo ordenando los vasos de plástico, no querían tener accidentes con los de vidrio, además eran de un color morado con detalles fluorescentes, cuando se apagaran las luces se verían geniales.

"No pienso perder, hicimos las competencias, sería torpe no aprovechar esa ventaja, ¿no lo crees Camie?" dijo comiendo unas papas fritas de la mesa.

'El bastardo es tan impredecible...pero si es mi última fiesta aquí no voy a hacer un aguafiestas, además con algo de alcohol consiga saber un par de cosas' Camie decidió seguir con el juego del rubio, pero antes de responder un pitido los interrumpió.

"Probando, probando, uno dos tres, uno dos tres, ¿se escucha hasta el fondo?"

"NO!" grito el rubio con una sonrisa desde el fondo, queriendo molestarlo un poco.

"Y para que respondes idiota?" dijo Izuku contra-atacando su broma.

Muchas risas se escucharon en la sala, hasta Camie se rio un poco, pero era refrescante verlos a los dos relajados, aunque por dentro solo les hacia las cosas más difíciles, sobre todo porque el rubio se había tomado la broma para bien.

"Bien al parecer no hay problema, bien comenzaremos en diez minutos, recuerden que Momo-san y yo estaremos en la entrada checando la asistencia, y Camie y Katsuki estarán en la barra poniendo los brazaletes para que nadie se pase de listo con los tragos, nuestros jefes harán un discurso al principio y darán paso a los juegos, donde la gente ganara más tragos o premios como perfumes o vasos decorativos, la verdad el punto es que se diviertan, claro al final la pareja que gane más competencias serán los reyes del baile pero en fin, todos claros?"

Todos los presentes dijeron "¡SI!" y con eso Izuku bajo del escenario para ir a la puerta con su vampiresa.

"Se ve más confiado o es idea mía? "dijo Camie tomando la caja con los brazaletes.

"Debe ser el traje…" dijo el rubio tomando la perforadora para marcar los primeros tragos, que en si eran cervezas para comenzar suave.

x-x-x-x

La gente había llegado a montones en la entrada, pero los vampiros no perdían el tiempo anotando los nombres de los invitados, al igual que Camie y Katsuki que eran igual de rápidos marcando a los recién llegados con sus bebidas, era una competencia interna para ver cuál dupla era más eficiente, y de momento iban empatados.

Ya a los quince minutos de haber abierto las puertas una gran parte del salón estaba llena de disfrazados, superheroes, monstruos y diferentes criaturas y objetos, algunos eran muy creativos, pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando llegaron los jefes.

El serio Aizawa estaba disfrazado de Batman, la verdad le quedaba, ya que ambos tenían una voz ronca y no les gustaba dormir, pero Emi estaba con un atrevido disfraz de gatubela, quizás para molestar a la competencia o crear un nuevo club de admiradores, pero había logrado llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

"Bien bien bien! están todos listos para una noche inolvidable" dijo llena de ánimo en el escenario, con Aizawa al lado de brazos cruzados.

Todos corearon con ella, pero Aizawa le quito el micrófono "No quiero accidentes, tienen trabajo el lunes" todos lo abuchearon.

"Tienes que ser tan aguafiestas…" le dijo Emi golpeándolo con su cola, quitándole el micrófono.

"Pero antes de todo hay que dar las gracias a estas 4 personitas que hicieron esta fiesta posible, mis bellos empleados Izuku y Momo! "dijo con un reflector iluminando la entrada, ambos saludaron cordialmente.

"Y a mis leales empleados Bakugo y Utsushimi" dijo Aizawa iluminando a los zombies en la barra, Camie saludando muy animada, y Bakugo algo más recatado, no le gustaba la atención.

"Y claro a todos ustedes por haber trabajado tan duro! recuerden que esto es para ustedes y disfruten su noche"

"Con responsabilidad" dijo Batman con un tono muy grave.

Su dinámica era muy divertida, "Hey Batman ¿no tienes acompañante? o no piensas competir? qué ejemplo le darás a tus empleados..." dijo la peliverde mostrándole sus garras.

"Al parecer tu tampoco vienes acompañada, ¿qué es lo que propones?" dijo de brazos cruzados.

"Mmm que tal si le mostramos a estos chicos que no somos tan inmaduros y logramos llevarnos bien por hoy? ~" dijo con su tono burlón.

"Es la primera vez que dices algo coherente...ah qué más da, no se me ve el rostro con esta cosa así que no me podrán chantajear en la empresa" dijo mirándola desde arriba, la verdad no quería admitirlo, pero se veía muy sexy, quien diría que la ropa de oficina pudiera ocultar tanto.

"Así se habla caballero de la noche" tomo el micrófono otra vez "Por cierto Batman y yo competiremos contra ustedes, ¡así que si quieren desquitarse con nosotros es la oportunidad perfecta!"

"Eso no es lo que...ah qué más da" dijo Aizawa mientras todos los empleados estaban sobándose las manos para poder vengarse de sus jefes.

"Esa fue una pésima idea" dijeron los vampiros.

"Esa fue una gran idea!" dijeron los zombies.

Sería una noche interesante.

x-x-x-x

La gente había llegado a montones en la entrada, pero los vampiros no perdían el tiempo anotando los nombres de los invitados, al igual que Camie y Katsuki que eran igual de rápidos marcando a los recién llegados con sus bebidas, era una competencia interna para ver cuál dupla era más eficiente, y de momento iban empatados.

Ya a los quince minutos de haber abierto las puertas una gran parte del salón estaba llena de disfrazados, superhéroes, monstruos y diferentes criaturas y objetos, algunos eran muy creativos, pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando llegaron los jefes.

El serio Aizawa estaba disfrazado de Batman, la verdad le quedaba, ya que ambos tenían una voz ronca y no les gustaba dormir, pero Emi estaba con un atrevido disfraz de gatubela, quizás para molestar a la competencia o crear un nuevo club de admiradores, pero había logrado llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

"¡Bien bien bien! están todos listos para una noche inolvidable" dijo llena de ánimo en el escenario, con Aizawa al lado de brazos cruzados.

Todos corearon con ella, pero Aizawa le quito el micrófono "No quiero accidentes, tienen trabajo el lunes" todos lo abuchearon.

"Tienes que ser tan aguafiestas…" le dijo Emi golpeándolo con su cola, quitándole el micrófono.

"Pero antes de todo hay que dar las gracias a estas 4 personitas que hicieron esta fiesta posible, mis bellos empleados Izuku y Momo! "dijo con un reflector iluminando la entrada, ambos saludaron cordialmente.

"Y a mis leales empleados Bakugo y Utsushimi" dijo Aizawa iluminando a los zombies en la barra, Camie saludando muy animada, y Bakugo algo más recatado, no le gustaba la atención.

"Y claro a todos ustedes por haber trabajado tan duro! recuerden que esto es para ustedes

y disfruten su noche"

"Con responsabilidad" dijo Batman con un tono muy grave.

Su dinámica era muy divertida, "¿Hey Batman no tienes acompañante? o no piensas competir? qué ejemplo le darás a tus empleados..." dijo la peliverde mostrándole sus garras.

"Al parecer tu tampoco vienes acompañada, ¿qué es lo que propones?" dijo de brazos cruzados.

"Mmm que tal si le mostramos a estos chicos que no somos tan inmaduros y logramos llevarnos bien por hoy? ~" dijo con su tono burlón.

"Es la primera vez que dices algo coherente...ah qué más da, no se me ve el rostro con esta cosa así que no me podrán chantajear en la empresa" dijo mirándola desde arriba, la verdad no quería admitirlo, pero se veía muy sexy, quien diría que la ropa de oficina pudiera ocultar tanto.

"Así se habla caballero de la noche" tomo el micrófono otra vez "Por cierto Batman y yo competiremos contra ustedes, ¡así que si quieren desquitarse con nosotros es la oportunidad perfecta!"

"Eso no es lo que...ah qué más da" dijo Aizawa molesto, mientras todos los empleados estaban sobándose las manos para poder vengarse de sus jefes.

"Esa fue una pésima idea" dijeron los vampiros.

"Esa fue una gran idea!" dijeron los zombies.

Sería una noche interesante.

x-x-x-x

Ya eran las diez de la noche y al parecer no llegaría más gente, porque todos los invitados habían llegado, era una sorpresa ya que no faltaban los que eran más reservados, pero al ser de disfraces les daban la chance de ser más discretos.

Al cerrar las puertas, las dos parejas pudieron descansar un rato, pero no lo suficiente ya que empezarían los juegos.

Los cuatro se juntaron en la barra, pero ninguno quería romper el hielo, había quedado algo inconcluso en el departamento de los chicos.

Al no aguantar la tensión Izuku fue sorprendentemente el primero en romper el hielo "Supongo que para nosotros hay barra infinita, ¿no?" los tres lo miraron estupefactos.

"Si podría decirse que sí, aunque no te consideraba como alguien fiestero Izuku-kun" dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa.

"No solo estudiaba en la universidad o si Kaachan?" dijo para incluir a su amigo en la conversación.

"Es cierto, pero no eras un pozo sin fondo..." dijo sorbiendo su cerveza.

"Y tu si lo eres Baku-san?" dijo le pelimiel comiendo unos chocolates de la mesa.

"Me estas retando?" dijo sorprendido.

"Solo si tienes lo necesario~ tengo experiencia sabes…" dijo tomando un vaso, pidiendo un trago del menú.

"Pero prefiero competir en la pista, no soy muy buena para beber…" dijo la pelinegra haciendo un gesto al oler el trago, pero ya era mayorcita y tenía que probar antes de juzgar.

"Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?" dijo la pelimiel con una mirada malévola.

"Los ganadores deciden que se hace con el dinero que sobro, y los perdedores tienen que acatar sin reclamos" dijo sorbiendo su bebida, necesitaba estar a tono.

"Está bien…pero por cada competencia que pierda una pareja, deben tomarse un trago de esos…de un viaje" dijo Izuku.

"Hijo de perra…estoy dentro" dijo el rubio tomando su vaso.

"Yo también~" dijo la pelimiel moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado.

"Izuku-kun…estas seguro? Digo podemos hacer el ridículo…" dijo la pelinegra susurrándole.

"Momo-san estamos vestidos de vampiros y es una fiesta… no es hacer el ridículo y lo pasas bien" dijo con sus ojos verdes brillando.

La pelinegra lo pensó un poco, viendo como los otros dos esperaban su respuesta, pero era exactamente lo que quería, divertirse con este grupo de personas.

Tomando su vaso tomo un sorbo largo, era dulce y tenía ese efecto adormecedor, alejando sus preocupaciones.

"Hagámoslo!" dijo la vampiresa dando inicio a la competencia.

Todos tomaron un gran sorbo para adentrarse a la pista.

"Bien bien, para ver qué tan coordinados están vamos a hacer carreras de tres piernas! Desde el escenario hasta la barra, así que hagan espacio" dijo Gatubela atando su cola a la pierna de Batman.

Todos usaron pañuelos o vendas para atarse entre ellos, todos estaban listos.

"Está bien uno dos …tres!" al principio muchas parejas se cayeron, pero los vampiros y los zombies iban a la cabeza, mientras algunos solo se dedicaban a empujar a los jefes para que se tropezaran.

"Hey! No sean infantiles "dijo Aizawa en el piso por tercera vez en el juego.

"Vamos Batman no dejaras que te venzan unos niños "dijo Emi para pararse otra vez.

Mientras más adelante estaba la gente que de verdad estaba compitiendo.

"Vamos Camie uno dos uno dos uno dos! "dijo el rubio sacando su lado competitivo.

"Vamos primeros~" dijo mirando hacia atrás viendo como Izuku y Momo iban más lento, pero se veian mucho más felices.

"Espera tu derecha o la mía" dijo Izuku riendo.

"La tuya si tu partiste ajajaja o vamos a tener que tomarnos otro vaso" dijo Momo a carcajadas.

'Se ven mucho más felices…' pensó Camie al llegar a la meta.

"Ganamos! Bien hecho Camie" dijo abrazándola de la cintura para apoyarla.

"Ah…Si digo sii ganamos, ahora los perdedores pagan~" dijo alcanzando al par de vampiros sus vasos.

"Esto fue una pésima idea" dijo Izuku tomando su vaso desde la delicada mano de Camie, rozándola, Camie sintió su calor, pero él estaba centrado en otra persona.

"Quedan más juegos, solo le dimos la ventaja" dijo Momo mucho más relajada con su segundo trago.

"Tsk como sea, si la mitad de los juegos son así no tienen modo de- "

"Ahora para el siguiente juego, ¡la manzana enamorada!" dijo Gatubela aun en el piso.

"Que?" dijo Bakugo y Camie, mientras Momo sonreía.

Se dirigieron a la pista y cada pareja uno saco una manzana del barril que estaba en la decoración.

"Las reglas son simples, ponen la manzana en el vientre contra su pareja, y tienen que subirla hasta sus bocas sin usar las manos~, vamos caballero de la noche! Demos el ejemplo" dijo la jefa de Izuku poniendo la manzana en su vientre trayendo de una oreja a Aizawa para que cooperara.

"Al menos dame un trago…" dijo entre dientes, Emi escucho y le dio de su vaso, la verdad estaba comenzando a soportarla y con el alcohol comenzaba a aflojarse.

"Como quieras Brucie~ Hey estas sólido, ¿haces ejercicio? "dijo sintiendo su abdomen a través del traje 'Al menos accedió a jugar…es un avance'

"Si no hiciera ejercicio habría renunciado hace años…ahora hagamos esto…" dijo con una leve sonrisa, después de terminar su trago.

Mientras el resto se preparaba Izuku y Momo planeaba su estrategia "Hey ¿estas cosas no serán un problema?" dijo señalando su escote, su vergüenza había desaparecido con el segundo trago, pero la timidez de Izuku también.

"No lo creo…pero tienes que confiar en mi" dijo con una voz grave, lo suficiente para que Camie lo escuchara.

"Y bien Baku-san cual es el plan? ~" dijo masajeando sus hombros mientras pensaba.

'No hay forma que en que no nos apeguemos…mierda' al estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no noto que el juego estaba por empezar.

"Baku-san hay que empezar!" dijo la chica sacándolo del trance.

"Ehh si…" dijo sin muchas ganas de jugar este juego.

La pareja de jefes dio el inicio el resto los siguió, algunos perdieron al instante, otros estaban en un punto muerto, pero Izuku y Momo iban muy bien.

Momo estaba parada al frente de Izuku mientras el usaba su pecho para subir la manzana en el vientre de la chica, hasta que llego a sus senos, tragandose su vergüenza la subio de un viaje, acercando su rostro a los senos de la chica para casi llegar a su boca.

'Huele exquisito, se parece al perfume de Camie…' pensó el peliverde cerca de la victoria.

"Vaya Izuku eres muy hábil…" dijo Momo con un leve sonrojo, no pensó que sería capaz.

Camie decidió hacer lo mismo "Baku-san imita a Izuku, usa tu pecho para pasar la manzana por aquí, apresúrate antes de que nos ganen~" además de que todo el juego le parecía muy sensual y quería experimentarlo a tope.

"Si espera, es que…" no tenía el valor para hacerlo, era demasiado roce para su gusto, mientras subía por su vientre, vio el leve sonrojo de su amiga, la confusión lo desconcentro botando la manzana.

Camie al ver como caía su oportunidad, giro para observar como Izuku y Momo ya habían ganado, con la manzana en sus bocas, frente a frente.

"Tenemos a los ganadores!" dijo Gatubela levantando los brazos mientras Aizawa aún no podía subir su manzana.

"Este juego es una pérdida de tiempo" dijo inconscientemente apretando la cintura de la jefa de la compañía rival, ella estaba fascinada por el trato.

"Lo siento… me desconcentre por un momento" dijo el rubio recogiendo la fruta, la pelimiel no quiso arruinar su noche por un solo juego, asi que lo paso por alto.

"Hey~ no te preocupes, ganamos el primero y quedan muchos más juegos, pero ahora nos toca pagar~" dijo acercándose a los vampiros para que tomaran sus tragos.

"Estuvo complicado, ¿no?" dijo Izuku en la barra con Momo, estaban bastante alegres.

"No pensé que harías ese movimiento…no eres el mismo que cuando llegaste a la oficina, estas más confiado, ¿qué fue lo que paso?" dijo la pelinegra con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Antes de que respondiera llegaron sus amigos con una sonrisa algo avergonzada por haber perdido, sabiendo que era su turno de beber.

Pero durante un momento intercambio miradas con Camie, había algo, no sabía qué, pero no quería arruinar la noche que tanto habían planeado, así que siguió la corriente.

"Supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar…" dijo bebiendo un poco de agua para refrescarse.

Los perdedores de este round pagaron la apuesta y conversaron, con Camie apegándose mas al rubio, aunque este disimulaba su incomodidad.

Y así fue la mayoría de la noche, con los juegos que requerían más habilidad siendo ganados por los zombies, como lanzar pelotas de ping pong con precisión, y los que requerían más trabajo en equipo y tacto triunfados por los vampiros, ya sea rompiendo globos con abrazos, o pasando cartas con los labios.

Cabe decir que ambos jefes ya andaban de buenas a esa altura de la noche, con todos los empleados botándolos y molestándolos, terminaron aceptando que esta noche serian blanco fácil y sería mejor para ambos solo disfrutar la noche, sobre todo porque quedaba la última competencia.

"Bien y para decidir quiénes serán los reyes del baile!, un clásico baile de parejas, nosotros seremos los jueces así no nos patearan en la pista ¡como lo han hecho toda la noche chicos revoltosos!" dijo Emi, sentándose en el borde del escenario frente a la banda, con Batman a su lado por si llegaba a caerse por lo ebria que estaba.

Las parejas que no estaban exhaustas o tan ebrias que con suerte podían caminar se adentraron a la pista, que no eran pocas, asi que tendrían que bailar un par de ritmos antes de decidir un ganador.

Obviamente los cuatro iban a la pista, no habían tardado semanas en esto para no tener el gran final, pero cada uno tenía lo suyo.

"Supongo que sabes moverte Baku-san!, por lo visto esto decidirá al campeón" dijo la pelimiel arrastrando al rubio, que ya había aflojado un poco.

"Tsk…con quien crees que estás hablando?, he ido a un par de discos sabes" dijo sin pensar.

"Enserio? ¿Y como es que nunca te vi en ninguna? ¿O ya estas fuera de practica?" dijo la pelimiel siguiendo la conversación.

"Fue en…casa de mis padres, con unos vecinos" dijo improvisando, no quería decir la verdad.

Mientras al otro lado de la pista.

"Estas listo? Ni siquiera pudimos practicar, pero algo recuerdo de mis clases de salón y de la universidad" dijo la pelinegra, notando que estaba distraído.

"Mm…ah sí , es que" el alcohol estaba jugando con sus pensamientos, hace mucho que no bailaba con una chica, por alguna razón sentía que era algo muy íntimo, pero su amiga no dejaría que se mortificara con sus pensamientos.

"Hey, somos amigos, dime que te pasa" dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra en su cintura, el peliverde imitando sus movimientos.

"Es que hace mucho tiempo que no bailo, ósea practique en casa y sé que no soy un tronco, no tanto, pero es que ..." un dedo se puso en sus labios.

"Tranquilo, lo entiendo, pero el baile debe ser algo divertido que disfrutes con tu pareja, además confió en ti, si quieres tomarme y lanzarme, solo hazlo, pero tienes que atraparme jajaja" dijo la pelinegra reprimiendo sus risas, mientras la banda ya comenzaba con la primera canción.

"¿Estas segura?" no creía lo que estaba pasando, tener una amiga era genial!

"Segurísima, ahora ganemos esta cosa, esas coronas no fueron baratas" dijo llevándolo al centro de la pista.

Todos estaban en posición, "¿Quién crees que gane?" dijo la jefa apoyada en el hombro de su colega en toda la noche.

"No importa en realidad…pero me gustaría que ganaran tus vampiros, aunque me hagan quedar mal, hacen un buen trabajo en equipo" dijo Aizawa tomando otro sorbo de su 4º trago.

"A que si verdad! Pero esto no se merece, se gana, adelante chicos" y asi Jirou y su banda comenzaron a tocar, eran varios estilos para ver a la pareja más completa, partieron con un clásico, Twist.

"Enserio esta basura de los años 60? En fin, vamos Camie mueve esas caderas" dijo el rubio aplaudiendo para luego mover los brazos de lado a lado, coordinando sus caderas con sus piernas y pies.

La pelimiel emocionada de poder bailar lo imitó con gusto, con ademanes más femeninos y acortando un poco la distancia, pero extrañamente sin contacto visual.

"Vamos Izuku! Es como en Pulp Fiction" dijo Momo moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado junto con sus brazos, su pelo sedoso siguiendo sus movimientos.

"Ah! Algo asi ¿no?" dijo Izuku haciendo signos de paz con sus manos para pasarla frente a sus ojos, sin dejar de mirar a su pareja, no iba a fallarle.

"Exacto jajaja" dijo Momo muy alegre de poder bailar, era algo que le encantaba, desde el escenario su amiga la miraba con goce, Momo siempre había sido muy recatada y la verdad le sentía muy bien solamente disfrutar el momento.

"Bien! Los que están de Bob esponja y Patricio, fuera de la pista, supongo que no eran como los originales, ¡Cambio de pista agradable señorita!" dijo casi cayéndose, siendo atrapada por Batman.

"No creo que deberías beber más…por lo que queda de mes" dijo Aizawa sosteniéndola de la cintura.

"No seas aguafiestas" dijo Gatubela dibujando círculos en su pecho, la verdad cada vez más era como Batman y la ladrona, y Jirou casi podía apostar que tendrían diversión esta noche.

La música paro, y cambio a un ritmo con más sabor, era de la época disco, cuando Travolta en el piso daba vueltas.

"Esto es de fiebre de sábado por la noche?" dijo Camie pensando en una rápida coreografía, para que el rubio lo siguiera.

'Solo tengo que centrarme en lo mío...' pensó el rubio mientras movía su cuerpo, impulsado por el alcohol.

Pero él tenía sus propios movimientos, no eran para nada descoordinados, pero no estaba bailando con Camie, estaba bailando solo.

"Hey intenta seguirme el ritmo" dijo Camie haciendo manivelas con las manos de lado a lado, robando un par de miradas de los chicos sentados, sabia mover sus caderas.

Aun sin sincronía ambos bailaban muy bien, pero Izuku y Momo seguían una coreografía muy simple, moviendo los pies de lado a lado, un aplauso y una vuelta, se veían muy divertidos, pero, sobre todo, coordinados, cada aplauso y cada vuelta era precisa, era casi hipnótico ver lo mucho que coincidían.

"Bastante bien! Ustedes los vaqueros, Travolta estaría decepcionado, ¡salgan de la pista por favor!" dijo la ebria Emi apoyada de Aizawa para seguir con la competencia.

La competencia siguió así, con diferentes temas, con Bakugo y Camie sacándole brillo a la pista, pero sin hacer tanto contacto, o incluso sinergia, mientras Momo e Izuku estaban pasándolo muy bien, dejándolos como finalistas.

"Mmm supongo que será una muerte súbita! tendrán que bailar hasta que el público decida, asi que, qué tal si pones algo con más sabor"

Kyouka sonrió y comenzó a cantar, luego su banda la siguió, tenía una voz preciosa, era una bachata.

Izuku se sonrojo ya que reconocía la música, pero no sabía si tenía las agallas para bailar, sobre todo con Momo, era un baile muy sensual.

"Hey solo sigueme...tienes que seguir mi cadera de cerca y no pisarme...mientras me abrazas con un brazo, crees que puedas?" dijo la pelinegra tomando una de sus manos para darle seguridad.

"S-si, es solo un baile...y al parecer no tienes problema, hagámoslo"

Paralelamente, Camie y Bakugo estaban alongando "Supongo que sabes bailar esto chico maravilla, no podemos perder"

El rubio estaba ido, esta canción sentía diferente, y que estuviera ebrio no ayudaba en nada 'Solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar…'

"Hagamos esto…" dijo sin muchos ánimos colocando su mano en la cintura de Camie.

'Al menos tiene iniciativa' dijo la pelimiel apegándose más a él para comenzar a bailar, se movían muy bien, en cada movimiento sus caderas iban juntas, estaban muy coordinados, pero no había contacto visual, de hecho, él estaba con los ojos cerrados.

"Baku-san...si no me miras no van a comprarlo, tienes que sentirlo de verdad" susurro la chica mientras era mirada por toda la fiesta con detalle, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos pegados, el sudor de las otras competencias hacia el ambiente mucho más pesado, además de que el olor a alcohol era muy invitante.

"Solo es un baile...no tienes por qué ir tan lejos" dijo mirando hacia el costado para mover su cadera con su pierna, "SI, pero míralos..." dijo angustiada la pobre zombie.

Izuku y Momo estaban frente a frente, bailando con menos técnica que ellos, pero mucho más lento, no dejaban de mirarse, Izuku le dio una vuelta y la abrazo con sus brazos cruzados, unas chicas suspiraron ante ese movimiento, fue muy romántico.

"Parece que están empatados...que tal si pones un clásico? todos deberían saberlo" dijo Shota a la banda mientras Emi estaba acurrucada en su pecho balbuceando sandeces, pero su traje se veía muy bien, a pesar de estar tan ajustado en el pecho para ojos del director.

Kyouka dejo de cantar y la banda cambio su semblante, tocando una melodía muy conocida.

Momo tenía una sonrisa radiante, era como un cuento de hadas, 'Debo darle las gracias a mi madre, por obligarme a ir a esas clases' pensó el peliverde mientras tomaba la mano de su compañera.

"Este requiere menos contacto...pero tienes que mirarme, ¿o no confías en mí?" dijo la pelimiel casi suplicando.

El rubio estaba en aprietos, el roce de los bailes y el alcohol en su sangre lo tenía volando bajo, pero había llegado tan lejos por esto y todos sus colegas lo estaban viendo, tenía que seguir con esto.

La música partió, y ambas parejas comenzaron a bailar, pero había algo extraño, el rubio estaba algo torpe, no había emoción, estaba incomodo, Camie mientras perdía la paciencia miro al lado, se quedó helada.

Tantas cosas habían pasado por su mente en ese momento, admiración, sorpresa, envidia, lujuria, Izuku y Momo parecían sacados de una película, cada movimiento era hecho con gracia, sus looks de vampiros y la luz tenue daba todo un ambiente, como si se tratara de una gran historia, sus rostros estaban serios, pero no dejaban de mirarse, como si supieran que pasaba en el alma de cada uno en ese momento, Izuku soltaba una mano para que Momo diera un medio giro y se estirara, mientras sus rostros seguían serios.

Ya nadie los miraba, porque todos estaban embelesados por la demostración de Izuku y Momo, sobre todo los que seguían en competencia, cegados por su sincronía y química, al terminar el vals hasta los músicos quedaron mudos para darles un momento para terminar su baile, con Izuku levantando a Momo por los aires como si estuviera volando, para delicadamente bajarla.

Hubo un silencio en todo el salón, pero su jefa comenzó a aplaudir y así el resto, al parecer ya había un ganador.

Katsuki al no tener respuesta se alejó de la escena antes de que el resto llenara la pista para felicitarlos, Camie ya estaba harta.

x-x-x-x

"¿Que rayos fue eso?" dijo Camie cerca de la cabina de fotos, hasta allá había llegado, había poca iluminación y la verdad no quería que lo vieran.

"Déjame...solo no quería bailar" dijo con la cabeza entre las piernas, no quería mirarla.

Pero Camie estaba aburrida de su doble personalidad, de que no tomara una decisión, lo encaro.

"Que no querías bailar? ¿Y porque das indicios? A veces eres confiado y audaz y-y-y luego te echas para atrás y no es como se trata a las personas, no es cool...No sé si… quiera te gusto" dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

Él no se movió, él estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, pero que se lo dijera no perdía el impacto.

El espacio oscuro, el leve estado de ebriedad, estaba acabado.

"Si no sientes lo mismo...lo...lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas que-"

"Soy gay"

Camie tuvo que escuchar de nuevo, parecía que no había entendido.

"Soy gay Camie, ¡maldita sea porque tiene que ser tan difícil!"

Aun algo ebria ella logro unir los puntos, todos los acercamientos, todas las interacciones más cercanas, todas las había rechazado, porque simplemente, ella no le atraía.

'Soy una tonta...como mierda no lo vi?' vio que su amigo estaba temblando, estaba llorando.

"Hey...está bien, todos tenemos nuestras preferencias, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho hace no lo sé...unos meses, para no hacerte sentir incomodo..." dijo gentilmente 'Y perder mi tiempo…'

La verdad Camie estaba algo molesta, pudo haber aprovechado ese tiempo con alguien más, alguien que ya rondaba en su cabeza, aun sentía algo de rabia con Katsuki, pero él estaba vulnerable y después de todo eran amigos.

"No tenía las pelotas para hacerlo, por eso...lo perdí" estaba destrozado.

"A quién?" dijo la rubia acariciando su espalda.

"A mi novio...esa vez que fuiste a mi casa a comer las sobras, fui a verlo, él me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos si no aceptaba quien era, que solo ahí lo buscara otra vez...pero estaba confundido, todos en la oficina piensan que soy como el macho alfa, pero no lo sé...fui un idiota, fui un cobarde" estaba tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

'Vaya...ha estado bajo mucha presión' pensó la rubia mientras se desahogaba.

"Lo siento...por perder tu tiempo Camie, debió ser frustrante que no te siguiera la corriente" dijo esta vez mirándola, sus ojos rojos estaban llorosos.

Ella lo abrazo, tenía que hacer las paces, ahora o nunca, para cerrar el ciclo y continuar, hacia donde fuera, pero tenía que avanzar.

"No te preocupes...digo fue una lección para ambos, yo debí leer un poco mejor el ambiente, a veces soy algo intensa y no me doy cuenta"

Estuvieron un par de minutos abrazados, conciliando las nuevas realidades.

"Y ahora qué harás?" le dijo el rubio a su amiga separándose levemente.

"No lo sé...si no resultaban las cosas contigo pensaba mudarme, ya sabes para cambiar aires y todo eso…" dijo con algo de pena, esa había sido su promesa.

"Y el nerd?" dijo Katsuki con algo de duda.

"Que hay con Izu-kun? "

"Camie te sonrojaste al decir su nombre, no te mientas, te gusta?" dijo algo incrédulo.

"Supongo que sí...pero han pasado cosas entre nosotros, que no se si pueda seguir adelante"

El rubio la miro, ella estaba perdiendo su chance, pero a diferencia de él, ella no tendría que esperar tanto.

"Ven conmigo" la tomó de la mano para escapar de ahí.

x-x-x-x

"A donde se fueron?" dijo Momo sentada con Izuku, estaban con las coronas, pero sus amigos no estaban a la vista, la idea era que fuera una buena noche para todos.

"Quizás no soportaron la derrota" dijo Izuku algo condescendiente, la verdad no le importaba a esta altura, estaba ebrio y ya había ganado, de cierta forma estaba despechado, de que había cosas fuera de su alcance.

"Hey no seas arrogante, son nuestros amigos después de todo...mira ahí están!"

Ambos zombies venían a verlos a la pista, el rubio hablo primero.

"Qué tal si hacemos un cambio de parejas por un rato? ya saben para variar un poco…"

Hubo un par de miradas incomodas, pero Momo estaba fascinada con la idea.

"Me parece excelente, ¡Kyoo! pon un lento de los ochenta, uno largo" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Eres bastante exigente...está bien, ¡Chicos es una de Led Zepellin!" dijo la chica tocando su guitarra en una melodía bastante conocida, Stairway to heaven.

Ambas parejas se separaron, pero Katsuki con lo perceptivo que era noto ciertos gestos de la vampiresa, decidió romper el hielo con algo bastante frontal.

"Y? ¿Cuándo dirás que te gustan las chicas?" dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¡¿Que?! Como rayos-" dijo muy avergonzada.

"Vi como veías a tu amiga, además nunca viste al nerd con esos ojos, y tu casa, esa decoración te delata mucho jajaja"

"Es que yo…"

"Tranquila...yo también soy de tu lado"

Momo estaba con los ojos como platos al escuchar eso del rubio, pero tendrían tiempo para meditarlo.

x-x-x-x

Izuku tenía algunas dudas sobre si bailar con Camie, pero ella tomo sus manos y las puso en sus caderas, ella poniendo las suyas en su cuello meciéndose lentamente al ritmo del rock.

Las luces moradas daban un ambiente sombrío, pero misterioso, y también quería dejar unas cosas en claro.

"¿Y...como te fue? Se fueron algo rápido…" dijo apretando un poco más su cintura con sus manos, era bastante delgada.

"Mal...al final el gustaba de alguien más, no fue cool" dijo Camie enlazando sus manos en el fornido cuello de su compañero.

"Oh...lamento escucharlo" dijo mirando al piso igual que ella, no podía dirigirle la mirada, aunque escuchar que su amigo no había correspondido sus sentimientos le daba alivio, era una sensación extraña, algo egoista.

"Supongo que no quise ver...otras opciones" dijo susurrándole al oído, el olor a alcohol y su perfume era intoxicante, acerco un poco más sus caderas a las suyas.

Pero aun así, Izuku estaba algo dolido, quería dejar las cosas en claro.

"Bueno, a veces esas opciones tienen sentimientos también y...duele" dijo dándole una leve vuelta, ahora la espalda de Camie estaba contra su pecho, con sus brazos cruzados sosteniendo sus manos, se sentía protegida, y la verdad algo deseada, ya que su trasero estaba contra su entrepierna.

"Lo sé...pero a veces uno es muy terco, y es un idiota, eso no es divertido para nadie" echo su cabeza para atrás, pudiendo percibir el perfume de Izuku, la verdad no quería separarse de él, la pregunta era si él quería estar cerca de ella.

"Así fue…pero que sigue?" dijo Izuku con curiosidad, apretando un poco más las manos de la chica, Camie estaba encantada con el baile, pero tenía que concentrarse.

"Hay que conocernos...saber un poco más del otro" dijo girando tratando de buscar sus ojos verdes.

Izuku aún tenía dudas, pero de cierta manera, quería intentarlo, no era de creer en señales del universo, y había tenido suficientes rechazos, probo su última arma.

"Como amigos?" dijo por fin mirándola, sus ojos cafés eran preciosos, aun con el maquillaje verde se veía adorable, incluso besable, toda su atención estaba en él.

"Nope...como algo más" dijo ella abrazándolo, para bailar pegados lo que quedaba de canción.

Luego del baile caminaron un poco en el lugar, en silencio, poniéndose cómodos con su presencia, era como volver a ser adolescentes, con mariposas y todo eso.

Camie estaba en las nubes, claro tenía que demostrar que estaba comprometida, pero ya con solo tener una segunda oportunidad, demostraba lo valioso que era ella para Izuku, pero esta vez no podía decepcionarlo, una idea vino a su mente.

"Hey acompáñame, después de todo estamos disfrazados~" dijo tomando su mano, llevándolo a la cabina de fotos.

"La otra vez hice mal al traerte aquí...así que no tienes que entrar si no quieres" dijo la peli miel arrepentida de su actuar en el pasado.

Izuku estaba tocado por sus palabras, así que entro primero dándole una sonrisa con ese disfraz de vampiro.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron, estaban algo ansiosos.

"Qué tal si hacemos poses de los disfraces? Eso se verá chistoso "dijo Camie con su sonrisa encantadora, a Izuku le gustaba esa risa quería escucharla más.

"Suena como un buen plan" dijo acercándose un poco más.

El rollo tenía 4 fotos, así que tenían que decidir bien sus poses.

"Yo primero!" dijo Camie haciendo como zombie con los brazos al frente, Izuku hizo una pose de asustado con las manos en las mejillas gritando en voz baja.

"Mi turno" Izuku pícaramente se acercó a su cuello sacando los colmillos, Camie algo excitada y divertida llevo su muñeca a su frente, cerrando los ojos aceptando su destino, ser la presa de este vampiro.

"Hey usemos esa capa tuya" ambos se pusieron la capa al nivel de los ojos, parecían dos villanos sacados de una película.

"Jajaja nos queda una foto que haremos?" dijo Izuku con una risa tan sincera, Camie tenía ganas de algo.

"Quédate quieto…" sosteniendo sus mejillas se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Izuku estaba sorprendido de que fuera tan frontal.

Pero le había gustado.

Antes de que salieran las fotos ella se separó, ambos se miraron parecía mágico, Camie recordó algo, solo para que no tuviera como escaparse.

"Recuerdas esa apuestita que hicimos? ¿en la que cada uno tenía un deseo?"

Izuku asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno...quiero canjearlo, quiero una cita contigo, y no puedes echarte para atrás, es una forma de pedir perdón…por bueno todos mis berrinches" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tratando de disimular sus nervios.

"Ah sí? Bueno...yo quiero canjear el mío, así que cierra los ojos..." dijo acortando la distancia en la pequeña cabina, el ambiente estaba tenso, los aromas estaban mezclados, sus respiraciones eran lo unico que se escuchaba.

Solo un tacto podría aliviar todas las cosas que estaban pasando.

Y así fue.

Izuku beso a Camie en los labios, en esos labios gruesos que lo volvían loco, que había querido besar desde hace meses, con mucho más fervor desde hace semanas, solo fue un roce, nada lascivo.

Al terminar ambos se vieron, sonrieron, y su semblante cambio inmediatamente.

Camie salto a las piernas del peliverde para sentarse en el como si su vida dependiera de ello, Izuku sostuvo su cintura con sus manos, apretando con fuerza para que lo sintiera.

Sus bocas estaban unidas por alguna fuerza misteriosa, el maquillaje se estaba disipando, mostrándose como eran en realidad, simplemente dos personas, que al parecer sentían algo más que amistad.

Camie estaba en el cielo con el trato, 'Santo dios...es mejor que todo lo que hemos hecho', movía sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás tratando de tener más fricción, sus manos no se alejaban de su cuello para que no dejara de besarla.

Izuku no podía dejar esos labios carnosos, los mordía lamia y besaba, eran adictivos, al igual que su sabor, era dulce con un leve aroma a alcohol, queriendo más de ella fue a su cuello a darle una leve mordida.

"Mhmm...eres un pícaro" dijo apretando sus rizos, su respiración estaba agitada por todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería que esto acabara.

Izuku la abrazo con fuerza, "Eres intoxicante Camie, es demasiado" dijo viviéndola a besar introduciendo su lengua para que jugara con la de ella, Camie estaba enloquecida por su lengua, la chupo con gusto, haciendo leves sonidos, estaba gimiendo, como no gemía en años.

No era una simple sesión en una fiesta, era con alguien que la deseaba igual que él, no solo sexualmente, sino que algo más, el regocijo la estaba llenando, estaba húmeda, su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Izuku, y ella también sentía como reaccionaba el suyo.

Su aroma varonil la mantenía adherida como abejas a la miel, podía sentir su erección entre sus pantalones, anhelaba sentirlo, pero antes de llegar al punto sin retorno, recordó que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, por muy bien que se sintiera.

"Izu-kun~ Espera espera…" dijo separándose con un poco de fuerza, Izuku tenía los ojos entreabiertos, ebrio de placer y otras cosas, como un lobo al acecho, la verdad pensaba en tenerlo en la misma cabina, pero eran mejor que eso.

"Hagamos las cosas bien...aunque no creo que pueda esperar más de una cita~" dijo abrazándolo con cariño, susurrándole al oído.

Izuku con algo de molestia entendió, se había dejado llevar.

"Tienes razón...mañana en la tarde? es sábado después de todo" dijo acariciando la espalda de la chica debajo de su blusa, era suave, igual que ella.

"Eso suena divertido…" dijo la pelimiel acariciando sus rizos.

x-x-x-x

Bueno, me demore haaarto,lamento la tardanza, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones puede que salgan más cosas, en fin, cuídense y recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


End file.
